The Wooing of Severus Snape by Regulus Black
by MadAsAHatter27
Summary: Regulus Black has a secret... He's crazy in love with Severus Snape! Unfortunately, Snape doesn't exactly feel the same, but that won't stop Regulus... Follow the youngest Black through laughter, tears, and penguins as he tries to woo Severus Snape.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, although I worship it. Does that count for something?

Severus Snape was not by anyone's standards beautiful. He was tall and thin, with sallow skin and ebony hair that always looked greasy. His eyes were dark and empty, his nose long and hooked. He had thin lips that curved into a sneer quite often, and he walked with a slouch. He was cold and sarcastic, with a tongue that could slice through the thickest of skin.

He was generally unliked, mostly by the Gryffindors. But there was something about him that Regulus Arcturus Black was drawn to. He loved the way Snape's hair fell over his face when he wrote, the way his slender lips pursed whenever he was thinking, the almost deathly pallor of his skin, white as fresh snow, the tiny, tiny smile and look of absolute of peace and serenity that took over his face whenever he brewed a potion. The Black boy admitted it; he was smitten.

Regulus studied Snape, watching him closely. He followed the other boy around like a duckling, skipping classes to watch Snape from the halls, noting important details about the older boy such as the subjects he liked, the places he frequented, his schedule, and the people whom he liked and the many whom he didn't.

Unfortunately, Regulus was not as stealthy with his studying as he wished, resulting in his placement on the large list of people whom Severus Snape despised. Like a moth to a candle, the younger boy had a habit of coming too close, always being burned. Little bit by little bit, this not-so-beautiful boy was singeing the youngest Black boy, slowly burning him from the inside out. And every time, Regulus found himself coming back; it was a fatal attraction that could only result in pain.

"Regulus?" Startled, Regulus roused himself. His cousin, Narcissa Black, sat next to him in the Slytherin Common Room, looking concerned. Narcissa's long blonde hair fell to her waist, pulled away from her face by a blue headband. Regulus was reminded of the girl Alice from the Muggle book Alice in Wonderland. He knew his mother would be furious if she found out he had read Muggle trash, but he had found it in Sirius' room and had read it out of curiosity and boredom.

"Regulus?" Narcissa repeated, and he turned his head. "Yes?" "Are you alright? You seem rather... spacey," Narcissa said carefully, worry evident in her blue eyes. "I'm fine," Regulus replied cheerfully, resisting the urge to look at Severus, who had just entered the Common Room. "Are you sure? You should see Madam Pomfrey if you're feeling-" "No thanks, I'm okay, Cissy. I'll be right back, I have to grab something from my dorm," Regulus lied. He stood and bounded to his dormitory.

Rushing to the bathroom, Regulus gazed at himself in the mirror. He checked his appearance; his long raven hair fell past his shoulders in slight waves, contrasting with his cream-colored skin. His cheeks were flushed deep red, lips full and rosy, his eyes soft and silver, unlike his brother's sharp grey eyes.

He was a more feminine version of Sirius, with softer features and a more girlish body. He swallowed tears at the thought of his brother, then quickly got himself together. Dashing out of the bathroom, Regulus forced himself to walk calmly over to the door of the Common Room. He saw Severus walking towards the exit as well, carrying a large stack of books. _Perfect. _Regulus walked outside and waited.

Seconds later, Snape came outside, a stony expression fixed on his face. Regulus then happened to "accidentally" walk into him. The tower of books toppled over, flying in all directions. One hit Regulus right between the eyes.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea..._

"Black!" Snape snarled, looking furious. "Sorry!" Regulus exclaimed, covering his nose quickly; it was bleeding. He bent down and started to pick up a book, but a low voice said, "Don't."

A pale, spidery hand stopped him. The youngest Black boy's heart beat excitedly as he stared at the hand trapping his wrist. What was Snape going to say? "I don't want you dripping blood on my books," Snape spat, and poor Regulus' heart sank. "Of course," he mumbled.

He was startled when Snape pulled his hand away from his nose. The older boy pulled out his wand and murmured, "_Episky_." He felt the bones in his nose right themselves. "Thanks," Regulus grinned as Severus took his hand and siphoned the blood off of it.

The younger boy began to pick up some of the many books, giving them back to Snape. Severus was bossy; he wanted his books in a certain order, and whenever Regulus failed to arrange them properly (which was often), the older boy would mutter insults and curse the day Regulus was born. Regulus did not mind, though. He was close to his crush; Severus had even _touched _him!

"There!" the boy exclaimed proudly as he placed the last book back onto Snape's pile. "Very nice, Black. However, next time, watch where you are going," the greasy-haired boy sneered, sweeping away.

Rather than turn another way, however, the younger Slytherin followed. "What are you doing, Black?" Severus asked exasperatedly. "Coming with you," Regulus answered promptly. "Just like your brother, annoying and bothersome," the taller boy sighed, and Regulus' face tightened. He loved Sirius, but it was hard to think about him now.

"Are- Are you alright?" Severus asked, startled by the youngest Black's silence. In the months that Regulus had been practically stalking him, he was rarely silent. The child was always chattering and laughing, asking stupid questions and gazing up at Snape with those ridiculously sweet silver doe eyes. Regulus Black was _never_ silent.

"Peachy," Regulus replied, bouncing back to his annoyingly happy self, and Snape felt concern flood out of his body, only to be replaced with the usual irritation.

"Go away, Black," he hissed, and was startled when the child replied with a cheerful "Ok" and skipped off.

Severus stared after the boy in shock, then shook his head and continued on his way. Little did he know of Regulus Black's next plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first off, lemme just thank all of you guys that reviewed and Favorited/Alerted. To put it shortly, I was a little depressed over some love stuff and didn't feel like writing, but you guys encouraged me and brought me back to writing. Thanks so much! Xoxo

Now to the story! But first…

If I owned Harry Potter, I think I would have twenty houses.

Regulus quickly sat down on a couch in the Common Room. It was almost twelve o' clock midnight, but this did not deter him. He had noticed that Severus often stayed out in the library very late at night, and now the young Black boy was determined to catch him before he went to bed.

The Common Room Door creaked open, and Regulus quickly sat up very straight. Just as he expected, Severus quietly slipped inside and shut the door, and Regulus called cheerfully, "Hi, Severus!"

The older boy jumped terribly, and once again, books went flying. "Black, why is it that whenever I see you I end up dropping my things?" Severus asked crossly, and Regulus hurried to help him. "Is it because I'm so cute?" he smiled, and Severus snorted.

"No need to be so mean," Regulus pouted.

"Whatever, Black."

"Do you ever get in trouble for staying out of the dorm so late?" Snape looked at Regulus, as though he were calculating the boy's level of interest. Finally deciding it was a serious question worthy of an answer, Severus replied slowly, "Madam Pince gives me a hall pass."

"What's a hall pass?" Regulus asked, and Severus drew a small yellow sheet of paper from the pocket of his robes. "It's a little note showing that the student has permission to be out of class, or in this case, out of bed. Muggles use them often."

The Black boy traced the writing on the letter, intrigued. It should not have been so interesting, but the idea that Severus used and held it had captured his interest. "That's so cool!"

Severus smiled slightly at the awe lighting up the younger boy's face. He had to admit, Regulus was pretty cute. "I suppose," he answered, and Regulus looked up. "You're very cool, Severus," Regulus smiled, watching the pale boy's cheeks turn bright pink.

"Oh, hush, Black."

"If you want me to!" Regulus agreed happily, and Severus stood. "Well- I'm going to bed. Goodnight, Black," he managed, and Regulus waved goodbye happily.

Once Severus had gone to bed, the Black boy sighed in bliss and collapsed next to the couch. He had held a conversation with Severus, and his crush had actually seemed interested! Regulus did a tiny little dance as he sat on the floor, then yawned. He had to get to bed… Standing, Regulus departed, longing for his bed.

The next night, Severus was surprised to find Regulus curled up on the couch, waiting for him. "What are you doing?" the older boy asked, and Regulus awoke with a jolt.

"Hi, Severus," he grinned tiredly, and Snape sat down next to him. "Did you really stay up waiting for me?" he asked sourly, though on the inside he was flattered.

"Yes," Regulus nodded, and he stretched out, resting his head on the older boy's lap. "You should've gone to bed, you need your rest," Snape said immediately, and Regulus looked up at him, smiling. "Why, Severus, are you beginning to-" his full lips formed an 'O' as he yawned- "care for me?"

"Nonsense!"

"If you say so," Regulus shook his head sleepily and, within seconds, fell asleep resting on Snape's lap. Severus blushed deeply and stared down at Regulus.

He hated to admit it, but Regulus was too cute. His soft ebony waves fell over his eyes and graced his shoulders. Pale lids were closed over silvery eyes reminiscent of full moons, long thick eyelashes touching high arched cheekbones. His skin was creamy and smooth, and Severus couldn't help but run a finger over the boy's cheek. It was soft and dewy.

The older boy's legs were falling asleep, but he did not mind. He looked down at Regulus. He might as well take the boy to his dorm, no use leaving him there. Sighing to himself, Severus picked Regulus up bridal style and walked up to Regulus' dorm, unaware of glittering silver eyes that watched him cunningly.

"So, Severus... I saw you with Regulus last night."

Severus jerked up from the book he was poring over and stared incredulously at Narcissa Black. The two were sitting at the breakfast table, the only Slytherins awake and at breakfast.

"What?" Severus demanded, and Narcissa smirked, flipping her long blonde hair over her shoulder. "You heard me. You were playing around with my cousin while he slept. I saw you."

Her eyes narrowed. She looked feral suddenly, as though the switch were flipped internally from playful to dangerous. "No, Narcissa, I was not _playing_ with your cousin, he's been so _clingy_-"

"Oh, get off your high horse, Snape, you know you love Regulus," Narcissa replied, though she was warm again. "I do _not! _He's annoying and ridiculous and-"

"Whatever, Severus," the blonde girl rolled her eyes and stood, taking her books and waving goodbye to the sputtering Snape boy.

"Ridiculous!" Severus muttered, but his cheeks were now a rosy pink as he viciously tore off a chunk of toast.

Regulus yawned sleepily as he stirred his potion. He had stayed up all night waiting for Severus, but woken up in his bed. He did not understand it; he could've sworn that he had been in the Common Room and had a conversation with Severus before falling asleep on the older boy's lap. Ah, well. Must have been a dream.

"Shame, too," the Black boy mumbled, grabbing something off of the counter and tossing it into his potion. "Black, no!" Professor Slughorn shouted, but it was too late.

The substance in the cauldron, which had been a tranquil blue, turned bright orange and began to bubble quickly. The bubbles shot up out of the cauldron and popped in jets of potion, exploding in the faces of students.

Regulus blinked and stared around him; four or five small elephants were frantically trumpeting and stampeding around the room, knocking over desks and cauldrons full of potions, which seeped into the robes of panicked students that were already running away from the elephants.

The potion-drenched students began to go through a metamorphosis of their own; their skin began to take on a yellow-tan shade, their heads getting smaller and their faces growing elongated, necks stretching high and bodies angling like a horse.

Now, herds of giraffes and elephants were destroying the Potions Lab, and all Slughorn could do was fire spells at the animals, hoping he would hit them.

"Wow," Regulus mouthed, and the Potions Master gave him an irritated glare. "Don't just stand there, you moron, help me!" he snapped, and Regulus hurriedly pulled out his wand.

Aiming at an elephant, he murmured a spell and laughed as the creature began to morph back into a student. "Ooh, I have a headache," the boy moaned, leaning heavily on Regulus, who called, "Um, I think I'll take him to the hospital wing!"

"Oh, no, you don't! Stay right here and fix this, Black, while I take him! And you know that you're going to go to the see the Headmaster!" Regulus gulped.

"This boy is terrible at potions! He caused total chaos and destruction in my classroom!" Slughorn roared, leaning heavily on Dumbledore's desk. "I'm sorry, it was an accident!" Regulus cried, bowing his head.

"Accident? You're a menace to my classroom! Albus, I refuse to let this menace into my class until he learns to actually brew a potion!" "But how am I supposed to graduate if I don't take potions?" Regulus demanded, then jumped back at the evil look on Slughorn's face.

"That isn't my problem," the Potions Master growled.

"Horace." Dumbledore raised a hand, and both student and teacher fell silent.

"While I agree that Professor Slughorn's idea is rather harsh, today's incident is an example of Mr. Black's... challenge with the art of potions. Perhaps he needs a tutor," Dumbledore suggested, and Regulus' heart began to beat wildly.

"Whom?" Slughorn asked warily. "I was thinking Severus could do the job nicely," the headmaster replied, and Slughorn thought it over.

"Yes," he nodded, and Dumbledore smiled. "Excellent. Is the matter finished with?" Regulus nodded faintly. He could not move. Slughorn walked quickly out of the room, and the Black boy stood slowly. As he left, he saw Dumbledore wink at him.

Well, that's it for now! I know it isn't the best, but hopefully it'll tide y'all all over for now... Once again, thanks so much for being so supportive!


	3. Chapter 3

I am on a roll! Woohoo! I am feeling pretty victorious, if I may say so myself! :) Yeah, I know what y'all all must be thinking: "What is wrong with this girl? She's totally crazy!" Oops, I'm rambling! My bad! :) Anyways, back to the story (slowly heating up, huh?). But before I forget... Uh, yeah, the only thing I own is a piece of chicken. Want some?

"I have to WHAT?"

Severus Snape's roar could be heard throughout the entire castle. Cats exploded, students ears bled, and any bird within twenty feet of the castle immediately turned into fried chicken, regardless of its species. No, just kidding.

But Severus could feel the blood rushing to his head. He stared at Dumbledore, barely able to believe what the old man had just said.

"Severus, please be calm. Think of it as helping a fellow Slytherin!" Dumbledore proclaimed cheerfully.

When Snape's glare did not lighten the slightest bit, the headmaster leaned over the table and murmured, "I will slip in an extra one hundred points to Slytherin if you agree."

Severus thought it over, weighing the pros and cons in his head. "Fine," he agreed grudgingly, and Dumbledore smiled brightly. "Excellent. You can start on him tonight in the Potions classroom." The Slytherin nodded, unable to believe what he had just agreed to.

"Cissy, guess what?" Regulus cried, grabbing his cousin's arm tightly and sitting next to Narcissa on the couch.

"What is it?" the blonde asked as she attempted to pry his nails from her arm.

"Severus is going to tutor me in Potions!"

"And this is a good thing how?" Narcissa asked, raising a perfect eyebrow.

"Cissy! It's good because Severus and I can finally spend time together!" Narcissa stared at her cousin, who was gazing dreamily out of the window.

"You're insane," she finally decided, and he pouted. "Ah, Cissy, can't you at least be happy for me?" he whined, fixing her with puppy eyes. "I'm glad that you're happy, Reg, but why would you want to get tutored? Did you do that on purpose? Either way, Auntie's gonna kill you when she finds out, and so is Sirius-" Narcissa bit her lip at the expression on her cousin's face.

"Aw, Reg... Tell you what, I won't mention it to Auntie, okay?"

"Really? Thank you, Cissy!" Regulus wrapped his arms around her neck, and she laughed at his exuberance.

"Will you walk me to the Potions Room when it's time for my lesson? I have it scheduled at seven," the boy said nervously, chewing at his lip.

"Sure. So now you're nervous," Narcissa teased, and he nodded quickly. "Of course! I like Severus like crazy, but he also scares me when he's mad, and I'm getting this crazy vibe that he's mad..."

Far away in the library, Severus Snape twitched. He had the feeling someone was talking about him.

Biting his lip again, Regulus anxiously knocked on the door. The elation had given way to panic. What if it didn't go well? What if they didn't get along? What if, Regulus' childish mind asked, Severus got mad and threw a potion on him, then left him screaming or dying on the floor?

He was so worked up he didn't even notice when the door swung open, and started terribly when Severus snarled, "Well?"

Regulus snapped into attention and worriedly gazed up at Severus.

"Yes?"

"Hurry up, get in so we can start the blasted lesson," the older boy ordered, and Regulus obeyed with slumped shoulders. He stood in front of the cauldron and stared at the board.

Snape's elegant, crabby writing was scrawled on the board, spelling out the words "Draught of the Living Dead".

"You know that potion?" Regulus nodded.

"Make it." Severus monitored the boy as he began to prepare for the potion, taking ingredients from cabinets and drawers. "Severus?" the Black boy's voice was small and childish.

He was stretching for a cabinet. "I can't reach."

Sighing, Severus reached out and grabbed the jar for the other, who thanked him and continued his work. Severus watched Regulus work. He was unusually fidgety, biting his lip and gazing down at the directions.

"Do you need help?" Severus asked grudgingly, and the Black boy's whole face brightened.

"Will you help me?" he asked eagerly. Severus stood next to him, grumbling, "Next time, ask, stupid."

Instead of getting angry, Regulus was glowing. He was almost pretty...

Shaking his head, the older boy showed Regulus how to stir the potion correctly and chop up ingredients.

"Thank you, Severus," Regulus thanked him almost shyly, returning to stirring. "No, no, you're doing it wrong!"

In his haste to fix the potion, Severus grabbed the fellow Slytherin's hands and showed him how to stir.

The moment that he touched Black's hand, a powerful, almost painful spark shocked him, and both boys pulled away.

"You shocked me!" Regulus exclaimed, and Severus clutched his hand, snarling, "_I_ shocked _you_?" He didn't know that a shock could hurt so badly.

"Oh, well," Regulus shrugged and continued making the draught. "Is this good?" Severus inspected the potion carefully. "It could be a tad thicker, but it isn't the worst," he finally replied, and the raven-haired boy beamed.

"Yes!" he cheered, bottling a beaker of the potion. "Leave it, I'll clean it out," Snape announced carelessly. "Thank you, Severus!" With a small wave, the youngest Black was off. Sighing, Severus rested his head on the counter. Who knew a simple lesson could be this complicated?

"I heard you've been tutoring Regulus Black."

Looking up from his book, Severus was startled to see Lily.

She stood in front of his table at the library, watching him intently. He was completely in love with her; everything about her had him transfixed. From her smooth white skin to her long wavy red hair to her sparkling emerald eyes, he adored her.

"Lily?" he asked, and she gazed down at him coolly. "Yes. Is it true that you're tutoring him?" she demanded, and he nodded, temporarily mute.

"Well, Sirius told me to deliver a message for you. He said that if you so much as lay a hand on his baby brother and/or make him cry and/or do something terrible to him, he'll make your life miserable," she informed him.

"Like he already hasn't," the Slytherin sneered in spite of himself.

"He means it this time." "I might as well check into the Hospital Wing in advance," he muttered, and he was surprised when she laughed. God, he had forgotten how beautiful she was when she laughed.

"You've got a point there," she nodded, smiling as she sat down next to him.

Madam Pince gave them a mistrustful look, but Severus nodded at her and she walked off. "Don't I always? So, how are you?" It was incredibly awkward asking her that, but he was determined to at least try to mend the broken bridge of their friendship.

"I'm doing pretty well, actually. I'm nervous about classes, but thank goodness N.E.W.T.S. aren't for a few months," she sighed in relief, leaning on the table.

She kept talking, but all Severus noticed was how pink her mouth was and how white her teeth were.

"How about you, Sev?" she asked, obviously warmed up to him since he had made her laugh. _She called him Sev again_. Severus thought his heart might explode, he was so happy. "I am well," he replied, careful not to mess his chance up. "Really? That's great. Hey, I was wondering if you wanted to-"

Lily's face suddenly changed, and at that moment Regulus ran up to Severus and grabbed his arm, crying, "Hi, Severus!"

"Uh, I see that you're busy. I'll, um, see you later," the redhead announced awkwardly, grabbing her things and hurriedly walking away.

Severus thought he might explode. "Was that Evans?" Regulus asked, mildly intrigued, but Severus yanked his arm away. "Don't talk to me!" he snarled, stalking away as quickly as he could.

"He's mad at me now, Cissy," Regulus sighed, tugging at one of his curls. "Well, you scared off that Lily girl," Narcissa rolled her eyes and reclined in one of the soft green chairs.

"I'm an idiot!" He pulled his hair tightly, scowling at himself. "You just have to control your Sirius-like urges," the blonde girl soothed, wrapping an arm around her cousin.

"True," he agreed as he bit his lip in thought.

"During your next lesson, maybe you could apologize," Narcissa suggested. "I will! Thanks, Cissy!" he beamed again. _It will be okay again_, he assured himself, pushing the doubts away.

"Severus?"

It was Regulus' second lesson. The room was extremely quiet; neither boy was talking, but for different reasons. Severus because he was so angry with Regulus and Regulus because he was unsure of what to say.

He finally broke the silence, and he watched Severus closely for his reaction.

The older boy did not look up from his potions book. Regulus continued to stir the potion in his cauldron, which was turning a beautiful purple.

"I'm sorry that I ruined your chance with Evans," he apologized, looking down. "I should've realized how happy you were and stopped-"

"Enough!" Severus snapped his book shut. His cheeks were bright red as he stood and hissed, "Do not pretend that you know anything about me!"

Regulus nodded in fear; Severus looked livid, like he was about to kill him.

"Leave!"

In anger, Severus threw the potions book at the younger boy, who ducked. The book fell into the potion. The contents of the cauldron began to bubble furiously, and both boys watched, fascinated.

"It's pretty," Regulus breathed as he stood up, and at that moment, the potion exploded. Purple liquid shot into the air and onto everything; it hit the ceiling, the floors, the windows, the tables, and Regulus.

The Black boy cried out as he was drenched with liquid. The potion had melted off large areas of his robes, leaving exposed skin. His skin was turning red and rashy and beginning to peel off. It was gruesome to watch, but Severus couldn't look away.

"Ow!" Regulus' scream of pain brought the older Slytherin back to the situation; he grabbed Regulus by the arm, and Regulus hissed. Sighing, Severus let go and considered it.

To his displeasure, the only way to hold the boy without rubbing up his rashes was by picking him up bridal style. But he had no choice. The younger boy looked like he was about to pass out. Severus scooped him up quickly and ran to the Hospital Wing.

"What did you do to my brother?"

Severus looked up and saw Sirius Black striding towards him with Narcissa at his heels.

It was late at night in the Hospital Wing. Madam Pomfrey had went to bed, but Severus had volunteered to stay with Regulus. The strangest feeling came to him every time he saw the brutal rashes on the other boy's arms. Madam Pomfrey had put a cream on him, but she said that it may take awhile for the skin to go back to normal.

Now, Sirius was here and obviously pissed. "Reg!" he whispered, standing above his brother. Regulus was asleep, and if not for the rashes, he would look like an angel.

Sirius looked almost tender as he stroked back a curl from his little brother's face. Snape wisely kept his mouth shut instead of mocking the older Black, but Sirius snapped up all the same.

"What did you do to him?" he demanded. "His potion exploded," Severus said. It wasn't the whole truth, but it was close enough, right?

"Bullshit! What did you do to him?" Narcissa pitched in with a snarl. It was bizarre how much alike the Blacks looked, especially when angered.

"I didn't do anything!" Severus protested, but they both had their wands drawn.

"On three?" Sirius asked Narcissa, who nodded. "One..." he supplied. "Two..." Narcissa smirked, and just as they were about to cry "three", a weak voice asked, "Sirius?"

_I'm leaving this chapter on a cliff-hanger; experimenting with my writing... But I've gotten reviews, and they make me so happy, I gotta say some thank-yous..._

_To green24: (from Ch. 1) Thank you! It takes me awhile to form the ideas, but I will keep updating!_

_To RiverPhoenix: (from Ch. 1) I felt like writing something really cute... Regulus will have a lot of plans, trust..._

_To Regulus00: (from Ch. 1) Thank you! I kind of based Regulus off of myself and my craziness... I hope it keeps going well!_

_To Hot-Emo-Athiest: (from Ch. 1) I definitely will keep continuing, I want to finish this story!_

_To Infinite Nosferatu: (from Ch. 1) Aww, I love your enthusiasm! Yes yes yes!_

_To Infinite Nosferatu: (from Ch. 2) Ha, yeah, Cissy was kinda mean, but it's all cause she loves her cousin :) I'm glad that you think Regulus sleeping was cute, I was biting my lip to keep from screaming while I was writing it (so cute!)_

_To Regulus00: (from Ch. 2) Yeah, I did kinda start Severus in a bit early (oops!) Yeah, Regulus is kinda girly, I based him off of me... Thanks! I'll keep writing!_

_To RiverPhoenix: (from Ch. 2) Thank you! Yep, Severus definitely has a secret soft spot for Regulus, he's kinda confused though, so he won't admit it... Haha, thanks! The Regulus-falling-asleep-and-Narcissa-getting-mad scene was one of my favorites to write!_

_To haraguro-tan: (from Ch. 2) Thank you so much! Things may not be getting better, but I really really appreciate your well-wishes! By the way, I love _Gakuen Rochu: Taming the Polar Bear_. It's so cute!_

_Thank you guys so much for reviewing! All this support and help really makes me wanna give it my all when I write these chapters! I'll see you all soon, bye! :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, people, I'm back. I know it's been awhile, just had to get the creative juices flowing, you know? Anyway, on to the disclaimer so this story can get started. I don't own Harry Potter; if I did, the pairings would be waaaay different...

_Previously..._

_"On three?" Sirius asked Narcissa, who nodded. "One..." he supplied. "Two..." Narcissa smirked, and just as they were about to cry "three", a weak voice asked, "Sirius?"_

Sirius whipped around quickly upon hearing his name being called.

Regulus was sitting up, rubbing his eyes sleepily and wincing. The brothers stared at each other; two pairs of silver eyes, both wide with shock.

"Reg? Are you okay?" Sirius demanded, hurrying to his brother's side. Narcissa immediately turned to the other side of Regulus' bed, silvery-blue eyes concerned.

Severus breathed a sigh of relief; they weren't going to curse him, at least not now. Now if he could just sneak out the door before their attention went back to him... Creeping towards the door, he almost made it had it not been for Regulus' sharp eyes.

"Severus? Where are you going?" the younger Black boy asked, and Severus turned, inwardly cursing his luck.

"I was going to get something for you to drink," Severus lied cooly.

Immediately, Reg's face brightened. "Really? Thank you, Severus!" he said, offering his usual sunny smile.

"Er, no problem..." Sighing, Severus walked out of the Hospital Wing. Now he had to come back since he had promised to bring him a drink.

"I should've just said I had to finish homework," he scolded himself, but at the same time, he knew that would have been wrong. After all, it was his fault that the boy was in the Hospital Wing right now instead of sleeping soundly in his own bed.

Guilt squeezed his heart as he recalled the cry of pain that had burst from Regulus' lips when the potion spilled all over him. The purple liquid had splashed everywhere, burning holes through the Black boy's robes and showing bits of silky green fabric that must have been his boxers... Severus shook his head furiously.

Why was he thinking about Regulus Black's underwear? He just had to go get the boy's juice and see how bad his burns were now... With a jolt, Severus realized that the potion had hit the walls, too. What had happened to them? Severus began to sprint to the potions room. He had to assess the damage first, then get Regulus' drink.

"It's not as bad as I thought it would be," Severus murmured to himself, eyeing the room. The purple potion had dried and was now sticking to nearly every surface; nothing a good _Scourgify_ couldn't solve.

Most of the books had been in the cupboard, only his book lay out, and he could fix it. The walls weren't even that bad, just covered with some potion and easily fixable holes. "Good. I can fix this." Before leaving, the teen scrawled a quick note briefly explaining what had happened and assuring that he would clean it up.

Severus returned minutes later with a cup of pumpkin juice in one hand. His other hand was curled in a ball underneath his robes, clutching his wand handle in case Sirius or Narcissa attacked him.

But he needn't have worried; the two didn't even notice him. They were too busy talking and laughing with Regulus. Regulus looked the happiest Severus had ever seen him; even though his skin was blistered and peeled away in many parts, his cheeks were rosy red as he laughed and smiled widely.

Severus stood back, unsure of what to do. He had never been close to anyone except Lily; seeing others interact with each other so easily made him self-conscious and even a little jealous.

Regulus interrupted Severus' thoughts by asking if he had juice. Shaking his head, the older boy nodded and handed the cup to Regulus, who drank eagerly.

"You're so cute, Reggie," Narcissa cooed, and Regulus turned bright red. "I'm not a baby anymore, Cissy," he muttered, but Sirius laughed, "Yeah, you are! You'll always be the baby of the family, Reg." Regulus scowled at the thought and pouted, "I'm fourteen, I'm not a baby."

"Compared to us, you are," Sirius pointed out. "No! You were fourteen!" "Yeah, well-" Sirius broke off when he caught sight of Severus; he had ignored the other boy when he had brought Regulus his juice.

"So..." Sirius changed the subject, voice light. "What happened that got you like this?" Regulus squirmed and muttered, "Had an accident." "How?" the older boy sat on the edge of his brother's bed, eyes on him.

"You know, being stupid..." Regulus tried to laugh, but it came out shaky.

"Not funny, Reg. What happened?" Sirius demanded; the lightness had left his voice, replaced by an edgy, demanding, anxious tone.

"I threw a book at him and the potion exploded," Severus said suddenly. He might as well; it would eventually slip from the tongue.

"You WHAT?" Sirius grabbed Severus by the collar and shoved him against the wall. Severus' heart leapt. "Sirius!" Narcissa cried, though she didn't seem very concerned.

"Sirius, don't!" Regulus cried at the same time. Sirius ignored them both and took out his wand.

"How dare you hurt my brother," he snarled.

"Sirius, please!" Regulus had gotten out of bed now, and was tugging on his brother's arm.

"Reg, get back in bed, you're hurt."

"Not until you let go of him. Please, Siri..."

Hearing the old nickname made Sirius freeze; slowly, he released his grip on Severus, growling, "You're lucky Regulus wants to protect you." And with that, he said goodnight to Regulus and stalked out of the hospital wing.

"I think I'll be going to bed as well... Good night, Reggie," Narcissa kissed her cousin's forehead and hurried out of the room. Now it was just Regulus and Severus sitting in awkward silence.

"I'm sorry about Sirius," Regulus finally said. "He gets very protective."

"I could see," Severus snarled, but he wasn't really angry.

"I'm sorry."

There was a long pause, and Severus sighed, "It's alright. I should be the one apologizing, actually."

"Don't!" The sharpness in Regulus' tone made the older boy look up, eyebrow raised.

"You actually helped me. I haven't talked to Sirius since he left home. I've been wanting to hear from him so badly, but it always seemed like I didn't exist. But he does care. He came down here and tried to protect me. If it hadn't been for the accident, I don't know what I would've done. But it healed the tear in my heart, just a little. Thank you, Severus."

Speechless, all the older boy could do was watch the other play with the tips of his fingers, head bowed. Finally, the taller boy mumbled a "you're welcome" when he found his voice. Regulus looked up and smiled softly. "You always seem so lonely, Severus."

"I'm not!" Severus snarled immediately, but Regulus wasn't stupid.

"Will you be my friend, Severus? I need a friend, and I can tell you do, too." His heart was racing wildly; this day which was ending so perfectly could be destroyed or become one of the best in his life depending on the answer. His eyes were fixed on Severus' thin lips, waiting for words to come out.

The older boy's lips moved, as though he were deciding, then, in a low voice, he murmured, "Alright." Regulus' heart soared. With a grin, he hugged Severus happily. This was probably the best day in his life.

_I know, I know. It was short AND it sucked, but I'm not in a Harry Potter mood right now. I promise I'll work on it. And review answers... Now!_

_Infinite Nosferatu: He really does, doesn't he? Maybe he needs a good luck charm (Regulus Regulus Regulus) :)_

_RiverPhoenix: Why thank you! Definitely see what you mean about the spacing; it's way too much, I'll fix it soon... Thank you!_

_haraguro-tan: Yeah, he most likely did :) Thank you very much, and you all are right about the spacing, thank you for telling me! :)_

_Hot-Emo-Athiest: Okay, I'll keep working at it :)_

_Miss Spesh: Sorry that it's been awhile, I'll work on having chapters out sooner :)_

_AliceFae: I know, right? There's never enough Severus/Regulus... I'll keep trying to update soon, just gotta get some ideas..._

_shyfoxling: Definitely, the first chapter is a mess with the spacing..._

_mellys-girl: R-Really? :D Thank you! Yeah, they were giant word blobs..._

_By the way, y'all, if you have any ideas feel free to tell me; I'm interested in what you guys think, and while I may not use them, I would definitely appreciate it... Okay, well I'll see you soon! :D_


	5. Chapter 5

I'm back, and still no closer to owning Harry Potter! Hmm... That could be a problem... :)

It had only been three days since Severus agreed to be Regulus' friend, and already he was regretting it.

Firstly, the boy was weird. There was no other word for it, he was just straight odd. He was a weird person with weird habits.

He liked to cuddle at least twice a day. He slept either at the end of the bed or in the bathtub. He had a nervous habit of playing with his fingers. He could perform extremely advanced spells but have trouble with a simple _Expelliarmus_. He still slept with his favorite stuffed bunny. He liked to pour pumpkin juice on his food to give it "flavor". His secret dream had been to become a cowboy. He was scared of his mother sometimes. He liked flowers. He had tasted alcohol when he was three; Sirius had given it to him. He used to dance around his room naked. He was scared of girls. All of these facts and more Regulus had confided in Severus, who was mildly disturbed by how strange his new friend was. Just plain weird, and another reason why Severus wished he had said no...

Secondly, the boy was annoying. Whenever he caught sight of Severus, he would either wave wildly, come running to him, or both. He would call Severus' name so loudly that everyone in the halls would turn and stare, leaving poor Severus red-faced and embarrassed. Then once Regulus got to Severus, the older boy would give him a verbal beating. Regulus would then pout and look so distressed that Severus had to apologize or else he would be branded the school's biggest jerk (not that he would care). But still.

The two were often the talk of the school due to their hallway antics and seating in the Great Hall; Severus now sat next to Regulus and Narcissa, who always ignored him in favor of one of her girl friends.

Regulus sat at the girls' end of the table, where they cooed over him and thought nearly every thing he did was _so_ adorable. It made Severus sick. Though the shorter boy had admitted that he found the babying creepy, he never made any active moves to stop it, just sat there and ate his dinner, leaving Severus to squirm in discomfort.

Despite all the annoying drawbacks of being around Regulus, Severus was forced to admit that it was rather nice having a friend. Regulus was a wonderful listener; whenever Snape so much as opened his mouth the boy's head was up and he was ready to listen intently.

He was rather good at giving advice and offering sympathy whenever Severus opened up, which was very rare.

Severus hated to admit it, but the best part of his day was first seeing Regulus. The boy was a sight in the mornings; his wavy hair tousled and messy, eyes still half-lidded and sleepy, clothes disheveled. After Regulus would come from his dorm, Severus would take him aside and fix the boy up so that he didn't look like a complete slob/slug. It had become a part of his regular routine in just three days. Amazing how much had changed in three days.

"Severus!"

Severus turned to see his friend coming up behind him, carrying a heavy plant.

"Will you help me take this to the greenhouse? I know it's your break, and I'm sorry, I just need help-" Regulus nearly dropped the plant, and Severus hastily grabbed the other end.

He was surprised at how heavy the thing was; it was at least half his weight. "How did you drag this thing around?" he grunted as he helped maneuver the item down the stairs.

"Well, Professor Sprout told me to start growing it in my room, and I did and it kept growing and growing, so I kept bewitching the pot to get larger, until today and I figured it was time to take it down to the greenhouse so it can grow properly," Regulus explained.

"Ahh. And what kind is it?"

"It's a cherry tree. It can be used to make wands. It was a challenge project in Herbology, and I figured..." he trailed off, blushing.

"Could you use it in a potion?" Severus asked, interest caught. "I guess, I mean I don't know much about potions, I just grow plants," the Black boy shrugged, and his friend's eyes lit up.

"Can you grow me some?" he asked, and seeing the light in Severus' eyes was enough to sway Regulus.

"Sure!"

"Excellent!" Severus smiled then, and Regulus nearly swooned.

He tripped on a stair as it was. "Are you okay?" the older boy asked, concerned when Regulus stumbled. "Yeah, I'm fine, just didn't see the step," Regulus assured calmly, while on the inside he was throwing a celebratory part. Severus cared! He felt like someone had lit fireworks; everything seemed darker except for Severus, whose pale skin seemed accented by the bright red cherries dangling from the trees. Regulus was in heaven.

"Excellent job, m'boy!" Professor Sprout beamed and clapped a hand on Regulus' thin shoulder. The youngest Black was grinning nearly ear to ear as his teacher lavished praise on him.

"You watered it exactly! Not too much, not too little, look at the cherries!" the short woman plucked one of the fruits and ate it, exclaiming how wonderful Regulus was.

"You truly have a green thumb, my boy!"

"Thank you, ma'am. May I try- another project?" "Of course, of course! Pick anything you'd like, and we'll get the seeds for you right away!" Cheeks flushed with pure delight, Regulus wandered the greenhouse with Severus trailing behind.

"Can I try a Whomping Willow?" Regulus finally asked, and both Professor Sprout and Snape were stunned.

"W-Why?" they both stammered out at the same time, then gave each other a knowing look.

"I think they're so beautiful! Please Professor, I'll work on it in here! I'll teach it to like me! We can put it next to the Whomping Willow, like a baby one!" the Black boy persisted, and Severus raised an eyebrow. He wondered about Regulus sometimes... No, scratch that, all the time...

"I suppose..." Professor Sprout finally decided, and Regulus beamed. "But that plant is so dangerous, I don't want it near the others. Here-" she handed him a bright silver key- "you may go to Greenhouse Three once you get the seeds. I'll send in an order."

"Thank you so much, Professor!" Regulus gushed as he left, and she smiled. "Anything for my best student."

"Come on, Sev, we gotta head back or we'll be late for dinner," Regulus called, and Severus grumbled, "Don't remind me when you're the one dawdling," but he followed the shorter boy.

Professor Sprout smiled as she watched the boys go, then commented to herself, "They'll make a lovely couple." The Fanged Geranium beside her nodded its agreement, then snarled something out, and the teacher smacked it lightly. "Oh, don't be so naughty!"

At dinner, all Regulus could talk about was his plants. This elicited even more gushing over him.

"Oh, look at how _excited_ the little guy is," one of the girls cooed, and the other nodded and cried, "He's so _adorable_!"

Narcissa caught Severus' eye and she rolled her silver-blue orbs. Barely containing his laughter, Severus excused himself and Regulus followed. They walked through the hall, and Severus listened as Regulus went on.

"And then I'll plant it under the Whomping Willow so it'll have a baby and then maybe it won't be so mean!" the young Slytherin continued.

"What's this about sneaking around the Whomping Willow?" a low familiar voice said, and Severus' back stiffened.

He turned his head slightly, and sure enough, James Potter and his Gryffindor (Gryffindork) crew were standing behind him. Potter stood with his arms crossed over his chest, an arrogant smirk spread across his face. His closest group of friends, Lupin and Pettigrew looked nervous, but the other kids around them were confident. Strangely enough, Black wasn't wondered why; normally Regulus' older brother loved to tease him.

Snape snapped back into attention as Regulus replied cooly, "That's none of your business." The older boy admired the icy steel in Regulus' voice and the flash in his eyes.

"Oh, really?" Potter put on a face of mock-intrigue as he stepped closer.

"You better not go snooping around there," he ordered. "Get out of my face," Regulus snapped back, pushing at Potter, who pushed back.

"Don't lay a hand on me, slime!" he threatened. "Like you should talk, filthy blood traitor." Regulus spat in his face.

What happened next was chaos; Gryffindors immediately charged at the slender boy, who held his wand up and shouted a Protection spell so that they could not attack him or Severus.

The spell was weaker because he was in distress, however, and soon James Potter had him pressed up on a wall, and Regulus fought with kicks and bites, but all Potter did was laugh and shout to his friends about how funny it would be if he got the boy to suck his-

"ENOUGH!" the roar made everyone stop; Severus was startled to see Sirius Black storming towards the group, cheeks red with rage.

"Get your hands off of my brother!" he shouted at James, who let go and stared at the boy in shock; evidently he had not know that was his best friend's little brother. _Moron,_ Severus thought. The brothers looked so much alike, after all.

Sirius was pushing Regulus' matted curls away from his face, murmuring comforting words. He gently pushed the shaken boy towards Severus, and turned to face James.

"I don't know what the _hell_ your problem is, but you _never_ lay a hand on my brother!" he shouted, voice so filled with rage that even Severus felt tiny flicks of fear lick his stomach.

"Mate, I'm sorry, I didn't know," Potter said frantically, and Sirius gave a derisive laugh; apparently he was thinking along the same lines as Severus.

"_Right_," he said sarcastically. "You _didn't know_. Well, _Potter_, then I guess if you can't be half-assed to put two and two together, then I can't be half-assed to hang around you."

He started to stalk away, but turned and made eye contact with Severus. "Make sure he's okay," he said, and the Slytherin boy nodded. The older Black boy turned back around and continued walking.

"Are you okay?" Severus asked gently. Regulus hadn't spoken a word since the fight. The two boys were sitting in the Slytherin common room now, with Severus kneeling before the younger boy.

Curls obscuring his face, Regulus simply nodded. With a small sigh, Severus took Regulus' face in his hand and lifted it to eye level.

"Do you want to tell a teacher?" he questioned, and the boy shook his head vigorously.

"What is it that you want then?" "I want- to be held," Regulus practically whispered. Severus felt a twinge of pity for the boy, and he put an arm around him.

Regulus gently laid his head on Severus' collarbone, breath slowing gradually. His icy hands were pressed to Severus' chest. The older boy took his friend's hands and chafed them until they were warm, then laid back and reflected.

Tonight had been... startling. He had not expected something like that after such a peaceful day. And over nothing; just Regulus talking about his plants. Then Potter had turned it into an issue, which had rose quickly into chaos, which Black had stopped. Severus recalled the deadly look in Sirius' eyes; it was obvious that no matter how much he hated his family, Regulus was precious to him.

Severus felt a wave of self-hatred wash over him. He was a coward.

Why hadn't he stood up for Regulus? If it had been him, the younger boy would have gone so far as to use his own body as a shield for Severus. Severus thought; could he do that? For Lily, of course, but Regulus... He was not sure.

He could sense that the boy had some romantic feelings for him; that much was obvious. But could he return them? Could he return them whole-heartedly? Right now, Severus was unsure. Conjuring a blanket, he slid out from under Regulus and gently placed it over the sleeping boy, then walked to his own dorm.

_Whoa, that chapter was a little more... serious. Weird. Uh, yeah, but I hope you all will like it! :D_

_Review responses:_

_Infinite Nosferatu: Haha, I like your spirit about it! Will definitely try to update more often, maybe I'll start the romance soon... :D_

_Well, that's it for now! Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm so sorry you guys! It's been forever! I'm back now, and hopefully I've got new ideas for this : ) So excited; going to see HP7 pt. 2 tomorrow (tonight? At 12:01 anyways), I'm kinda sad though, it's really the end. But Harry'll live on in the hearts of us fans : ) Anyway, let me give a quick shout-out to all my reviewers; thank you guys so much! You're the reason I came back to this. But let me stop babbling. On with the show!_

_Disclaimer: No poseo los libros de Harry Potter. Lo siento._

* * *

Regulus was not the same for the next few weeks. He seemed more distant and quiet, rarely ever speaking to anyone. In class, he was no longer the sweet, smiling Slytherin that his classmates had grown so used to. He was now silent and grim-faced, with smiles rarely gracing his face. Severus found himself plagued with concerned classmates who were asking what was the matter with Regulus. Severus himself was confused; he knew what the problem was, but he was not sure how to help his friend.

* * *

"Snape." Severus looked up. Sirius Black was standing behind a wall, watching Snape intensely. He crooked his finger then walked away. Curious, Severus followed him into an empty classroom. He realized it was Professor Flitwick's room, judging by the Charms books stacked around the room. A halo of yellow birds flew around the ceiling, chirping quietly.

"How is Regulus?"

Black stood tense, watching Severus nervously. His pink tongue flicked out to lick his lips as his silvery eyes flashed with worry. For a moment, Severus pitied the other boy. He despised Black, but he was human after all, and he was obviously worried about his brother. "He won't talk. He's traumatized," Severus said honestly. Sirius looked even more worried, biting his lip worriedly.

"Tell him- tell him I said that I'm sorry about Potter, that Potter's an idiot that's not worth it- tell him- tell him that I love him." Severus could have sworn that Sirius' eyes were sparkling with tears, but before he could check, the Gryffindor ran off.

* * *

Severus entered the Slytherin Common Room hours later. He had just returned early from dinner; no one else was there except for Regulus, curled in a ball in a large cushy silver chair. "Regulus," Severus said softly, taking a seat on the couch next to the chair. The smaller boy looked up with haunted eyes. He attempted to move his lips into a smile, but gave up.

"Hello, Sev," Regulus whispered. "Your brother told me to tell you something," Severus said suddenly. He relayed the message. By the time he was finished, tears were falling down Regulus' cheeks. "Thank you, Severus." "It was no problem. Regulus…" The Black boy looked up from his lap."Did it affect you that much?" Severus refused to clarify on 'it'. The two both knew what 'it' was.

"It scared me," Regulus said with a shudder. "I didn't know him, and he was too close, and about to make me-" he looked seconds from a breakdown for a moment, but gathered himself and continued. "I don't like it when people I don't trust get in my space. I can't trust a lot of people anymore." He closed his eyes. Behind his eyelids, he saw the scene as though it were yesterday. A younger version of himself playing with toys innocently. A hand grabbing him, shoving him down onto the desk and- "Are you okay?" Severus' voice shook him from the nightmare. "Yes."

Before he could stop himself, Regulus' lily white fingers were reaching out and gripping Severus' cloak. Shaking, he began to twirl the warm cloth around his own shoulders until he was on Snape's lap, curled up with him under his cloak. Severus did not push him away as he feared; rather, he sat still and occasionally pulled his fingers through Regulus' mane of hair. The two sat silently in slow healing.

* * *

_That was crazy short, I know, but I just wanted to finish the dramatic parts. This is supposed to be light and fluffy, and here I am adding drama, hmm. The next chapter is literally right here, and it's longer, so don't worry. By the way, sorry if I wake anyone up in the future. I've got a weird schedule._

_See you guys in a few!_


	7. Chapter 7

_This chapter is set in the winter. Ironic, it's burning up over here. In this chapter, Reg and Sev are going to have a bit of a battle. Sev thinks he can pull one over on Reg, but Regulus has cunning ways..._

_Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, I would have an air conditioner._

* * *

It was winter now, one of Regulus' favorite seasons. He loved it when the snow would start falling, gently at first, then in a blizzard that whirled in circles and flew against the windows. He loved going from the toasty warmth of the castle to the bitter, stinging cold found outside. But most of all, Regulus loved Christmas. The pure excitement surrounding the holiday was enough to keep the boy bouncing up and down for hours. He had memorized both wizarding and Muggle Christmas songs for hours of enjoyment. He would often help Hagrid decorate Christmas trees and sneak into the kitchens to bake Christmas cookies with the elves. Regulus Black was a Christmas child.

Severus, on the other hand, had a Scrooge-like attitude in regards to Christmas. He did not care for the holiday, calling it "moronic" and "dull". He sneered at the Hogwarts chorus when they sang carols and laughed at the decorations on the trees. On several occasions, Narcissa had caught him removing Regulus' decorations from the Common Room.

But to Severus, the worst offender was mistletoe. Snape avoided it at all costs, to the amusement of both Narcissa and Regulus. Though the older boy refused to tell why, Regulus thought he knew why Severus hated the plant; he did not want to be kissed. This idea was quite funny to the Black boy, who hung the plant wherever he could as a result. It became a Christmas war.

* * *

"Good morning, Severus!" Regulus greeted his friend sweetly, sitting down at the breakfast table. Severus muttered a response; he was engrossed in his potions textbook, as usual. Regulus smiled widely and ate his breakfast, waiting awhile before presenting his bait.

"I baked some cookies. Would you like some?"

"Sure."

Severus had hesitated, Regulus noticed, and he grinned inwardly. No doubt the older boy was remembering the day when he had refused to eat Regulus' food. The boy had run crying from the table, and Severus had later earned himself a beating from Sirius Black and his friend Lupin. Regulus had been surprised that Lupin had participated; the sandy-haired prefect never seemed to want to harm Severus. He supposed Sirius had used his charms to convince his friend.

Regulus pulled himself out of his daydreams and handed Severus a cookie. He waited patiently for it to register; his patience was rewarded richly.

First, Severus froze completely. He stared down at the cookie as he began to shake. The fingers on his free hand clenched and unclenched in synchrony with his jaw. His skin had turned a milky white.

"What is the meaning of this?" he whispered in a deep, silky voice, and Regulus shivered inwardly. Outwardly, however, he was the epitome of an angel.

"What do you mean, Sev?"

"You know exactly what I mean!" Severus shouted. People were beginning to stare.

"I'm afraid I don't, love."

To Regulus' amusement, Severus' entire face turned a shade of red-purple that was really quite unpleasant. His mouth twisted as he stood and stormed off, tossing the offending item onto the breakfast table.

Regulus began to laugh heartily, banging on the table in merriment. A cookie shaped and iced to look like a sprig of mistletoe sat before him.

* * *

Severus was furious. Regulus knew he hated that damn plant, yet he continued to mock him with it. The injustice of it! Oh, how he hated the damn holiday, it drove him mad! Severus was wild with anger and a barely concealed panic as he stalked through the halls. He had to plot his revenge. An evil smile spread across his face, frightening tiny first years who fled in fright. Severus vowed to destroy Regulus.

* * *

"It's so quiet, where's Regulus?" Narcissa asked Severus curiously as she helped herself to a sandwich. "No clue," Severus mumbled, though a tiny smile spread across his face. If his plan was working, the boy would be entering the Great Hall in 3... 2...

"Sirius!" Regulus cried as he ran into the Great Hall. "Sirius, save me!"

He ran to the Gryffindor table as a herd of penguins and reindeer came dashing through the doors of the Great Hall. The older Black jumped up in shock as Regulus threw his arms around his brother, hiding behind his slender frame. Lupin started to stand as a reindeer charged towards the brothers, but the animal stopped dead in its tracks and began to chew Regulus' sweater.

Regulus giggled as the animal's teeth brushed his skin and he began to stroke the animal's back. "Aww, he's not dangerous at all! He's adorable! Siri, can I keep him? I'll name him Rudolph and charm his nose red!" he exclaimed.

"You aren't supposed to keep it! It's supposed to maul you half to death!" Severus exclaimed, jumping up. "Why, Severus, are you the villain behind this scene? I am quite disappointed in you!" Regulus cried, a hand pressed delicately to his chest. "Load of nonsense coming from your mouth as usual, Black, you always start these things!" Severus shouted.

By now, every student in the Great Hall was staring, and teachers were making their way towards the two brothers."What is going on here?" Professor McGonagell demanded, and Sirius looked bewildered. "For once, Professor, I have no idea," he replied honestly. Regulus took over.

"Well, I was walking down to lunch and singing a Muggle Christmas carol when all of a sudden these animals started appearing and chasing me! They tried to eat me, see-" he indicated his torn clothes- "and they chased me all the way down here! Sirius isn't to blame, Professor, I just ran to my big brother for help. Severus is the villain behind this scheme!" Regulus pointed a dramatic finger at Severus, whose jaw dropped.

"Detention, Mr. Snape, for two weeks in my office," McGonagell said primly, walking away, and the other teachers filed back to their seats, Dumbledore chuckling lightly.

"You tried to kill my brother?" Sirius said suddenly, and Severus realized the boy's eyes were filled with murder as they gazed at him. "Oh, Sirius, it was awful! I thought I was going to die!" Regulus whispered dramatically, clinging even tighter to his brother. He was enjoying this immensely.

"Snape, you have two minutes to run before I destroy you," Sirius murmured quietly, and, cursing his luck, Severus ran from the Great Hall.

* * *

"You're a sick little bastard, you know that?"

Regulus looked up from his copy of "A Christmas Tale" and smiled innocently at Severus.

"How was detention?"

"Piss off."

"Watch your language, Sev," Regulus reprimanded teasingly. Severus grunted and sat down on the couch. It was quiet for a few minutes, then-

"Are you- _knitting?"_

"Possibly," Regulus said lightly as he read and knit. Severus stared at him incredulously for a moment before sinking back into the couch and sighing, "You're an oddity."

"Thank you," Regulus smiled. They sat calmly for awhile, until the Black boy said lightly, "You do know that you've officially started a war, right?"

Severus lifted his head and smirked his trademark smirk, and Regulus' heart beat quickly.

"'Course," he smirked. "I always win, you know that, right?" Regulus smiled an evil grin to rival his friend's.

"You've never faced me before. Regulus Arcturus Black defeats everyone who steps in his path," he informed Severus, who stuck out his hand. Regulus daintily put his hand in his friend's. The familiar shock coursed through both of their bodies, and they grinned evilly at each other.

* * *

"Merry Christmas, Severus Snape!"

Severus looked up upon hearing the booming voice. To his shock and horror, an enormous robotic-looking Santa Claus was stomping its way after him in the hallway. The Santa's beard was large and white and seemed to have a life of its own, curling into tendrils and wrapping itself around Severus, pulling him close.

Panic rose in Snape's heart as he met eyes with the robot. He could have sworn that its eyes glowed a fierce red and murmured, "I will destroy you."

All of a sudden, the robot Santa brightened and to Severus' embarrassment, began to sing a version of 'God Rest Ye, Merry Hippogriffs' dedicated to the Snape boy. Potter's group of Gryffindors (with Sirius Black noticeably absent), began to snicker and point.

Severus tried to reach for his wand, but the Santa had his arms pinned. Severus was desperate for this horrific moment to end, and as he grappled for every wandless spell he knew, a sweet, familiar voice called out to him.

"Do you need some help, Severus?"

Regulus stood before him, smiling sweetly, but Snape noticed a gleam of anger in his eyes. Regulus' cheeks were an angry pink, and his arms were folded over his robes.

"Reg-" Severus said hurriedly, but Regulus waved his wand. The Santa was gone, but Severus' robes were now red and green decorated with Santas and snowmen.

"That's permanent." Regulus stalked away, leaving Severus to the howling laughter of his peers.

* * *

Regulus huffed angrily as he stormed into his dormitory. Severus had Vanished his Christmas decorations then hid his Christmas pajamas.

He searched desperately for his pajamas. He knew exactly what he was looking for; there were three pair. One pair was blue with white snowflakes, one was white and red striped, the last was red with Santa on the shirt and green and red plaid pants.

"Where are my pajamas?" Regulus shouted angrily. He heard a whisper. Next thing he knew, a shimmering feeling spread around his body. His skin felt hot; the heat was spreading all down his chest and between his thighs. Panting, Regulus ran his fingers over his skin, shivering in pleasure. The heat was becoming too much, suffocating him. His eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he collapsed.

Snickering, Severus left the room. He had gotten his revenge.

* * *

Severus felt a book hit him in the head.

"You think this is funny?"

Regulus stood before him in the library, brandishing a book and glaring fiercely. His face was even softer than usual, cheeks flushed. But this was not the surprise; Severus began to howl with laughter when his eyes caught on Regulus' newly curved hips and heaving chest.

"You asshole! You made me a woman!" Regulus shrieked. Madam Pince swooped down on him, hissing about quiet in the library.

"No! YOU be quiet! I'm trying to have a conversation here!" Regulus shouted. Severus collapsed from giggles. He could barely breathe when the two began to fight. At last, when Madam Pince kicked Regulus out of the library, Severus followed.

Severus laughed in Regulus' face the whole way to the Great Hall. "Shut up," Regulus growled. He-or she- wrapped her cloak tighter around herself. They entered the hall quietly, sitting next to Narcissa.

"Regulus, you look... different," the blonde noted. "Hmm." Regulus began to eat as Severus snickered. "What happened?" Narcissa questioned.

"Severus is stupid, that's what happened," Regulus snapped sharply. Narcissa raised her eyebrows at the boy's tone and made a questioning face at Severus.

"He's fine."

"I am not fine! You ruined me!"

"I did not," Severus scoffed.

"What are you two idiots talking about?" Narcissa demanded impatiently as she twirled a lock of her hair around her wand.

"Cissy, Severus turned me into a girl!" Regulus whispered suddenly, and Narcissa's eyes grew wide in horror. "Why did you do that?"

"Revenge," Severus smirked, and Regulus glared. "Just wait," he vowed.

* * *

Severus returned to the Common Room after taking a long bath. The room was empty, save for Regulus Black, curled up on the couch in his/her blue Christmas pajamas.

"Sent a letter home," the younger girl said suddenly. "About my... predicament."

Snape felt his face turn white. The thought of Sirius and Narcissa Black attacking him throughout the Hogwarts halls sent a shiver down his spine, not to mention having the entire Black family breathing down his neck and demanding his head.

Regulus rose slowly and crossed the room to Severus. "Having a girl's body isn't as bad as I thought it would be," he continued, fingering the buttons on his pajamas. "How?" Severus questioned in displeasure. Regulus was supposed to detest his female body. "I mean, look, Severus, I have hips!"

To Severus' displeasure, Regulus grabbed his hands. "What are you-" Snape was horrified when Regulus forced him to feel the younger boy's waist. "See? And that's not all! My chest!"

Severus' hands were cupped involuntarily underneath Regulus' chest. Despite his horror and embarrassment, Severus could not help but notice that Regulus' chest was very soft...

"What the hell are you doing, pervert?" he heard Narcissa shout, and Severus gulped. _It's going to be a long night..._

* * *

_I didn't really like the end of that, but oh, well._

_Oh. My. God._

_Just saw HP 7 pt. 2._

_Best movie I've ever seen._

_It was so beautiful! I won't give out any spoilers, but let me just say that it's the ultimate. It's dramatic, tension-filled, sad, triumphant, funny. Just sitting there in the theatre watching all of the characters interact and just live, made me love every single one of them. Harry will always hold a place in my heart, and that movie emphasized that; over the course of the series, I've grown to feel that I know Harry practically inside and out. His triumphs became my triumphs. His failures became my failures. Harry helped me discover a world that was both his and mine; I was free to discover and dream and adventure, all while enjoying the journey with the character who felt like my best friend._

_I only cried once during the movie. I surprised myself; I had brought lots of tissue, expecting to cry. But I didn't. I think it's because I realized that we aren't letting Harry go, we're letting him finish this chapter of his life. We'll always be with Harry, just like how Harry will always be with us. Harry is too close to our hearts to let go._

_That was, once again, the best movie I've ever seen. The actors were phenomenal; Alan Rickman in particular was extremely moving, practically driving me to tears with his passion in his performance. He made me remember why I love Snape._

_I love Harry Potter. I love how it's now a world, a world of adventure and love and freedom and struggle. I love how real it's become to us fans. I love being a part of this world. I love it._

_I would like to thank J.K. Rowling for sharing her amazing story with all of us. Without her beautiful book filled with pearls of wisdom, I don't know where I'd be._

_I'm sorry for rambling on so much; next chapter I'll (hopefully) end the Christmas feud. Maybe sneak a few kisses in as well : )_

_Thank you guys so much; love you! : )_


	8. Chapter 8

_Yes! Chapter 8! Progress! I need ideas, though... If you guys think of anything, I would very much appreciate it if you offered some suggestions. I'm open to new ideas. Thanks._

_Anyway, let's get to the story. I want to write one about Sirius and Remus soon, come to think of it._

_Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to the beautiful Ms. Rowling. Not MadAsAHatter27._

* * *

"Are you _insane_?" Narcissa hissed as she stalked across the room, grabbing Regulus' shoulders and pulling the child away from Severus.

"It's not what it looks like!" Severus exclaimed hastily. His hands still felt warm from Regulus' flesh, and his face grew hot at the thought.

"Oh, really?" Narcissa glared violently and tossed her hair before turning to Regulus. "Love, what happened?"

Severus was horrified when Regulus burst into tears, sobbing, "Cissy, I was minding my own business talking to Severus when he put his hands all over my body! I feel so-violated!"

"My poor baby!" Narcissa sighed, clutching Regulus close. Bewilderment and anger showed all over Severus' face.

"Wh-tha-bu-I-" he spluttered, unable to find words. Regulus was still crying- or, in Severus' opinion, "crying"- into his-her- cousin's shoulder, while the blonde comforted her (or him? Severus was unsure).

Finally, he found his voice.

"That's not what happened at all!" the Snape boy whispered furiously. His voice cracked and broke, something shrewd Narcissa noticed.

"You seem very guilty, Severus. You already took advantage of my baby cousin, I don't exactly believe you."

Severus nearly pulled his hair out in frustration. _What the hell is wrong with this family? They're all insane!_ he thought.

"Apologize to Regulus!" Narcissa demanded suddenly.

Severus briefly considered choking the blonde, but shook his head inwardly. He was beginning to think she was undead, she was so pale.

"Regulus, I'm sorry," he hissed out the apology, seething.

Regulus sniffed but said nothing.

"Well?" Narcissa looked annoyed.

"Well, what?" Severus snapped back. His patience with the Black family was riding dangerously low.

"Well, hand over your wand."

The words rang in the older boy's head for a moment before they clicked. When they did, he began to laugh.

"Are you crazy? What do you need my wand for?"

Narcissa was beginning to look bored. "Black family tradition states that when the dignity of a Black lady is threatened or taken, the attacker must relinquish his wand, bow to the lady, and allow her to remove his head."

There was a long silence. Regulus was still pressed close to Narcissa, who held out her hand impatiently. To Severus, time had stopped. He stared at the scene through a birds-eye view, screaming at his body to run away from these insane people.

Severus' fingers were the first part of him to move again; they trembled and clenched into fists. Next came his lips, pressing into a thin line. He straightened his spine and planted his feet firmly. While he slowly began to animate, Narcissa sighed impatiently.

"Hand it over!"

The boy thought furiously. He could see no way out of it; Narcissa was blocking the exit. He glanced at Regulus, hoping the child that had gotten him in trouble would step up and save him, but Regulus' face was buried in Narcissa's shoulder.

"Oh, for heaven's sakes, I gave you a chance, but now I'll have to take it from you. _Expelliarmus!"_

She caught Severus' wand with ease.

"On your knees."

Severus resisted until Narcissa kicked him in the shin, forcing him on his knees in front of Regulus.

"Here, love. Swing away." The blonde stepped away, leaving Regulus holding both his own wand and Severus'. Severus tried to make eye contact with his friend but was only rewarded by another kick from Narcissa. He was beginning to hate the girl.

Despite himself, Severus' heart beat furiously. Was this really the end of his life? Was he to meet his end kneeling on the carpet of the Slytherin Common Room, to be killed at the wand of his one and only friend? Severus didn't want to die, especially not at the hands of Regulus. He hated to admit it, but he had grown fond of the boy, enjoying his presence. He was even beginning to feel fluttering in his stomach whenever he was around him. Could it be that-

"It's time to pay."

Severus looked up the slightest bit at the sound of the dark voice. Regulus looked demonic; the darkness hit his/her cheekbones sharply, creating hollows and shadows. Twin silver orbs burned as they gazed down at him, and a cruel smile creeped across Regulus' face.

"Head down."

"Reg-" Severus muttered, but obeyed when Narcissa kicked him. Severus closed his eyes and fought the panic. He was not ready to die. He could hear Narcissa whispering a count-off to Regulus.

"3...2..._1..._"

"Psych!"

The two Black cousins' voices filled the air, and Severus felt a slender hand grasp his wrist. The familiar shock hit his skin, and Severus looked down at Regulus' grinning face.

"I can't believe you fell for it!" he giggled while Narcissa rolled on the floor with laughter.

"You mean- it wasn't-" Severus was dumbstruck.

"Nope! That was revenge for turning me into a girl!"

Severus stared at Regulus for a long time. He hadn't guessed that the boy could be so evil. After all, this was the same Regulus who was currently begging his mother for a pet dolphin.

"Are-are you mad?" Regulus asked smally.

The older boy thought it over. Had Potter pulled a prank like that on him, he would have been plotting his revenge for years. Hell, if _anyone_, Lily included, did that, he would murder them in their sleep.

But no matter how hard he tried, Severus could not force up any feelings of anger towards Regulus. Severus smiled slightly and replied truthfully, "No."

Regulus' face brightened, and he cried, "Yay!" before wrapping his arms around Severus tightly. Surprised, Severus awkwardly patted the boy's back.

Regulus pulled away and beamed sweetly at him, and, despite himself, Severus grinned back.

* * *

Severus was surprised when Regulus invited him to the Number 12 Grimmauld Place for Christmas.

"Why?" the older Slytherin asked as he buttered a piece of toast.

"Because you're my friend," Regulus replied shyly, and his hands brushed his chest. Severus sighed and pulled his hands away.

The spell had worn off in a few days and Regulus was back to his original gender, though his hips were a tad curvier than before. He had developed an awful habit of pressing two fingers to the top of his chest, as he had done when he was a girl to "keep things in place". Severus was currently attempting to break this habit.

"Well..." Severus hesitated. His main issue with going to Regulus' house was the boy's family. His parents might not react well if they found out that he was half-blood, and Sirius could be carrying a grudge, seeing as how he and Potter were friends again and back to tormenting Snape in the halls again. Severus noticed that most of the times, Black avoided teasing him, now.

"Please? I'll tell them you're a pureblood related to one of the others. And I'll make Sirius behave. Cissy and Bella are coming, so hopefully he'll be in check and it'll be just like old times, only better because you'll be there, too! Please?"

Regulus looked so adorably desperate, Severus didn't know how to say no. His silvery eyes were watery as his ebony waves fell down his shou- Wait!

The Snape boy's mind backtracked several steps. Had he just called Regulus Black "adorable"?

"Must be the lack of sleep," he muttered to himself before tuning back in to Regulus' babblings.

"Alright," Severus sighed, and Regulus squealed loudly. Gryffindors on the other side of the room stared at the two, and Snape's face reddened.

"Thank you so much, Sev!" the Black boy was beside himself. He couldn't seem to decide between hugging his best friend and hugging himself; eventually he chose to alternate.

"You're bloody welcome! Now, Regulus, let go, I'm trying to eat my breakfast," Severus grumbled, and Regulus obeyed, unaffected by his best friend's tone.

"It's gonna be so fun! The whole family is going to be coming!"

Severus gulped. He needed to figure out a plan to survive this visit.

* * *

_Yay! This chapter's done! I have the layout for the next chapter, all that's next is letting it come to paper... Well, keys and Word..._

_Can I just say that I've been cracking up watching A Very Potter Musical? This is my first time watching it (sad, I know), and I'm dying! Snape is too funny; I love him and Voldemort in this! Haha, my parents are going to kill me, I'm probably gonna wake up the neighbors laughing; we got some thin walls : )_

_And speaking of Harry Potter and reviews, even though my last paragraph had nothing to do with the latter, shout-out to ImaginationWalks! I was so nervous when I was opening the e-mail, thinking that you would be disappointed in me, but that was honestly the sweetest thing anyone's ever said about my writing! Thank you so much, love, a million kisses : ) I know, overly affectionate, but your review honestly touched my heart. And can I just say that I agree with you 100% on your analysis of the movie- loved Snape and the memory scene, but I was just a bit disappointed about how short the individual memories were, but by the end, it was so great I forgot my complaints. I'm definitely a Snape fangirl now!_

_See you guys soon!_


	9. Chapter 9

_I'm back! I'm really getting excited, returning to the story. Hopefully I'll get Sev and Reg together soon! : )_

_Oh, gosh, I'm so happy, Bella's in this chapter, and I'm planning on giving her a big part (this one's for you, ImaginationWalks! : ) ). _

_Disclaimer: To be honest, if I owned Harry Potter, it would be a hot mess._

* * *

It was the most awkward dinner Severus had ever attended.

He glanced around the table nervously. Regulus sat next to him, eating slowly as usual, though his eyes were sparkling, a reflection of his happiness. Across from Regulus sat Sirius, who was alternating between glaring daggers at his parents and at Severus. Narcissa and her sister Bella were on Sirius' respective left and right side, making faces at their youngest cousin to get him to laugh. Walburga Black sat at one head of the table while her husband Orion sat at the other. Narcissa and Bella's parents were next to Regulus' parents.

No one spoke. The silence was deadly, not to mention the tension so thick a knife could cut it. It seemed that one word could send somebody off the edge and begin a duel.

That was what unnerved Severus about the ordeal; it seemed much too deadly. There was too much tension, too many repressed ill feelings, too much resentment and ill will.

Pushing his tongue away to keep him from nervously licking his lips, Severus took another bite. Immediately, Bella's eyes flicked to him, and she spoke the first words said at the table.

"Alright, Snape?" Her Cockney-sounding accent was thick.

"Yes," he nodded quietly.

"Mother, Father, Auntie and Uncle, may we be excused? It appears us children have finished," Narcissa asked.

"I am not-!" Bella started angrily, then shut up with a look of pain in her eyes as Narcissa smoothly kicked her under the table.

"Of course," all four parents said at once, in the same dismissive tone. The children rose elegantly but quickly, and, after bowing to their parents, left the room.

* * *

"So, Snape, what kind of relationship do you and little Reggie here have?"

Once again, Bellatrix was the first to speak.

Her heavily lidded, dark chocolate eyes were fixed intently on Severus. Full lips curled in a sadistic smile, she sat on the arm of Regulus' chair swinging her pale, slender legs from underneath her deep red robes. Her crazy dark curls fell over her right eye, but Severus was still overwhelmed by the intensity in her stare.

"Bella!" Regulus cried in shock as pink crept over his cheeks. He tried to cover his cousin's mouth.

"Now, now, Reggie, the question wasn't for you. I'm asking Snape," Bella said carelessly as she took both of the young boy's hands.

"It is merely a simple friendship," Severus interjected coolly. It could have been his eyes, but he thought for a second that he saw Regulus slump slightly with tearful eyes.

"Mmhmm, then why is it that he invited you here? Why is it that you two are so close? Why is it that he _SLEEPS IN YOUR BED?"_ Bellatrix shrieked, jumping to her feet. She looked quite mad, with her flying curls and wild eyes, pointing at Severus while clutching her little cousin's wrist.

There was a long, awkward silence in the room, during which Severus thanked God that Narcissa had put a Silencing Charm on the room when they had all walked in.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Sirius spoke from the corner of the room. He dropped his book and stood.

Immediately, Bellatrix turned to him with eager eyes, so unlike the evil faces she made at him during dinner.

"Oh, but I wish I was, dear cousin! I was getting a glass of water a few nights ago, and happened upon wittle Mr. Black here creeping into Snape's room! And when I opened the door, Reggie was curled up under him!" Bellatrix was shouting once again.

"Indoor voice, Bella," Narcissa reminded her sister absently.

"Doesn't this bother you?" Sirius asked his blonde cousin curiously.

"I'm rather used to it. They do it in the castle all the time," she said boredly, flicking through another page of _Witch Weekly_ before throwing it in the trash bin. "Bunch of rubbish," she snorted.

"So, you've been doing this for awhile, hmm?" Bellatrix asked as she pushed Severus rather roughly into a seat. Sirius was doing the same to Regulus, and the two cousins circled the friends. It was like they had banded together to investigate and protect Regulus' innocence. _Not that he had any,_ Severus snorted.

Bellatrix's eyes grew wide, and she reached out and throttled Severus.

"I ought to kill you! I ought to kill you right now!" she whispered in a high, breathy voice, pressing her wand to Severus' neck.

"Bella, no!" This time, Sirius was on Regulus' side. The older Black boy pulled their cousin off of Severus, while Regulus helped him sit again and made sure he was breathing.

"Why did you do that?" Regulus cried.

"Didn't you hear him? He was insulting your innocence!"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Regulus seemed exasperated.

"I heard him! He said it-in his head!" Bella was now pointing dramatically at Severus while she clutched her wand to her chest.

Sirius and Regulus shared a look and began to mutter quietly.

"I told you not to invite her."

"I didn't think she'd gone that crazy. Besides, if Cissy came, she would have to come."

"Not necessarily. Should've locked her in a closet."

Regulus nodded slightly before turning his attention to Severus.

"Are you okay?" he asked, running a finger over his friend's throat, where his crazy cousin's fingerprints were imprinted.

"Mmhmm," Severus found that he could barely squeak words out. Regulus took out his wand and healed his friend's throat as Sirius turned to Bellatrix.

"Alright, let's start over, but no attacking-yet," he was saying, and the older girl nodded reluctantly.

"You two sleep in the same bed?" Sirius asked, continuing the earlier conversation.

Regulus flushed, sitting on the edge of Severus' seat. "Only because I can't sleep some nights, and I get scared or alone," he confessed.

Bellatrix was scowling now. "Surely you can sleep with one of your other roommates, a pureblood perhaps? Or better yet, get over it?" she suggested, but Regulus shook his head.

"It doesn't matter, Bella. We're not doing things, just sleeping," he said, but his cousin seemed unassured.

"I... don't like this," Sirius said suddenly, and the cousins turned.

"Don't like what, Siri?" Regulus asked.

"Please, don't date Snape. You can do so much better!" Sirius was gripping his little brother's shoulders tightly, looking deep in to his eyes.

Severus was extremely offended. He let out a snarl, and Bellatrix pushed her wand to his neck. "Shut it, you."

"Siri, Sev and I aren't dating. Please don't worry," Regulus smiled, though there was a nerve twitching tautly in his cheek.

"I think there's something going on here," Bellatrix announced before turning her head. "What do you think, Cissy?"

"I think that I need to go shopping and see Lucius," Narcissa replied as she stood and gathered her purse.

"I'll come with you!" Regulus announced suddenly, and Narcissa nodded with a smile. "Get your coat and we'll go."

"Goodbye, all. Have a nice night, and go to bed soon, wankers," Narcissa chirped cheerfully as she left the room, kissing her sister's cheek and doing the same to Sirius.

"I'm sorry," Regulus mouthed quickly to Severus before blowing kisses and exiting with Narcissa.

* * *

"Thanks for letting me come with you," Regulus smiled at his cousin as they boarded the Knight Bus.

"No problem. I could tell you were getting uncomfortable," Narcissa grinned.

The cousins sat in comfortable silence until the bus dropped them off in London.

"Is Lucius meeting us?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Yes, he told me he'd be- Lucius!" Narcissa ran ahead. Regulus waited patiently and watched, amused, as the blonde couple kissed passionately in the middle of the street. Cars honked angrily at them, but it seemed as though they were invisible for all the impact they had on the couple.

"Evening, Regulus," Lucius nodded a tad breathlessly as he and Narcissa returned to Regulus.

Laughing, Regulus waved. He rather liked Lucius, mainly because he made Narcissa happy.

"Where to?" Narcissa asked as she clung to Lucius' chest.

"Anywhere," Regulus shrugged, and Lucius suggested that they go to Hogsmeade instead.

"Sounds cool."

"I'll Apparate us," the blonde man announced, and Regulus took ahold of his wrist. It felt as though his body was being twisted, his vision was stretching and shrinking, so many colors were flying before his face, and just as he thought he was going to be sick, it was over.

"Give me a minute," Regulus gasped as they stood in the snowy village. It was pleasantly crowded, streets bustling merrily as choirs sang Christmas songs. Regulus could barely pay attention, though, as he staggered to a bench and was sick.

"Oh, Reg, are you okay? Lucius, we shouldn't have Apparated, you did it right in the middle of the street, and Reggie has a weak stomach!" Narcissa scolded, wrapping her arms around Regulus' thin shoulders as he hacked up his dinner.

"No one saw us, Cissy, don't worry. And as for Regulus, we'll just let him throw it up a bit before we head on. Maybe a drink will make him feel better," Lucius said carelessly.

Narcissa sighed at her boyfriend/consort's attitudes and waited until her cousin had finished vomiting.

"Okay, I'm okay. Just... breathe, Regulus, breathe," Regulus whispered to himself before standing.

"You look like you need a drink," Lucius observed. The three began to walk, with Lucius in the middle, arms thrown around both Narcissa and Regulus.

"Juice would be nice," the Black boy admitted, and Lucius laughed.

"Trust me, where we're going they don't serve juice."

* * *

"Well, _Siri_, looks like we're all alone with Snapey here," Bellatrix mused, twirling a curl.

"Guess so, _Bella_. And since the parents are asleep..."

"And the door is locked..." Bellatrix crossed the room and locked the door.

"And the Silencing Charm has been renewed..." Sirius cast a quick _Silencio_.

"We can play a little game!" the girl squealed, jumping up and down with Sirius, who grinned half-heartedly.

"What do you suggest? The court is yours, Lady Bellatrix."

"Why, thank you, Lord Sirius. I propose that the game we play... involves Snapey here."

"Clever idea, Lady Bellatrix. I agree whole-heartedly."

There was something odd about their interaction; playful, but deadly. They seemed to outwardly enjoy each other's company, though flashing eyes and tense bodies contradicted this notion.

"I'm going to bed," Severus snapped suddenly, standing and crossing the room. He was tired of this, tired of the over-analyzation that came with meeting the Blacks, tired of the accusations being thrown at him, tired of being forced to fight a pointless, useless fight.

"Oh, no you're not!" Bellatrix snarled, grabbing Severus' arm and spinning him back into his chair. "We have some questions for you."

"Yes, like what are your intentions for our precious Reggie?" Sirius demanded, leaning over the chair.

Severus was struck by how much he looked like Regulus. The brothers shared the same eyes, intense and beautiful, along with the milky skin perfect for marking. Their hair was the same ebony, though Sirius' was straighter while Regulus had a wavy texture. They had the same pouty pink lips, a pair of lips which Sirius was currently pressing into a tight line as his eyebrows furrowed.

The two looked so similar, yet so very different. Sirius carried a rebellious air about him, especially while in the presence of his family. He seemed looser than Regulus, more casual. Regulus on the other hand was... drifty. He was like the wind, always moving and whirling gracefully, yet so clingy it was bordering annoying. Regulus was more prone to soft smiles and excited airs; he still carried a childish air about him. The Black brothers were incredibly complex, Severus noted with a sigh.

"Long silence, eh?" Bellatrix noted from across the room. She was walking leisurely, observing the paintings around the room.

"Look, I'm not interested in Regulus. He's just a friend, nothing more," Severus snapped impatiently.

"So Regulus isn't good enough for you?" Bellatrix growled, turning quickly.

"What?" This whole conversation was making no sense.

"You said you're not interested in Regulus. What are trying to say, that he's too _ugly_ for you? That he's not _cool_ enough or _pretty_ enough? I dare you to say something about my cousin!" Bella grabbed Severus by the front of his robes, pushing Sirius aside.

"I never said those things. Regulus is beautiful," the words came so easily out of Snape's mouth that he was embarrassed.

The Blacks raised their eyebrows at one another before Sirius stepped forward.

"Snape, promise me something."

Severus eyed him warily. Why should he promise Sirius Black anything? The boy had been tormenting him along with Potter since he had set foot in Hogwarts. Why should he even listen? But the look on Black's face was curious; anxious and... fearful?

"Promise me you'll protect him. Promise you'll keep him safe, be his friend, never leave his side. Promise you won't hurt him. Promise me you won't fall in love with him."

Severus' lips moved before he found his voice.

"Okay."

He knew, deep in his stomach, that he was doomed.

* * *

Regulus laughed and leaned on the wizard that had been flirting with him all night. "H-help me find m...my cousin," he demanded, dragging the man along with him as he searched for Narcissa.

Regulus was dead drunk. When the group had gotten to the bar, Lucius had started ordering drinks immediately. Narcissa and Lucius drank some, but not nearly as much as Regulus. After the fifteenth shot of firewhiskey, Regulus had lost count of how much he had had to drink.

"Reg, thank goodness, there you are! Cissy and I have been looking all over for you," Lucius sighed in relief and grabbed his future cousin-in-law.

"Hi, Luc," Regulus giggled, hiccuping. The older wizard next to him laughed as well, and Lucius' crystal blue eyes narrowed.

"I think it's time to go home," he said lightly, but the man next to Regulus protested, holding tight to the boy's arm.

"Is this a friend of yours?" Lucius asked. He was losing patience quickly with this man, wasting his time and holding the younger boy hostage. Regulus shrugged and laughed again, leaning towards Lucius.

The blonde took this opportunity and grabbed the boy's arm, pulling him away from the man and outside of the bar, where Narcissa stood waiting impatiently.

"Got him?" she asked, reaching out and taking one of her cousin's arms.

"Yep," he nodded grimly, and they Disapparated.

* * *

"Cissy! What are you doing- Cissy! Is that Lucius? Why is _he_ here? Cissy, what on- what happened to little Reggie?"

Merlin, Bellatrix was enough to give someone a headache. The girl was just damn annoying, Severus thought with a sigh. Bellatrix gave him a dirty look.

Lucius and Narcissa were currently dragging what looked to be a very drunk Regulus Black into the bedroom. "You- you guys, guess what-guess what I did," Regulus was saying as he fell onto Sirius. "What did you do?" Narcissa asked to distract him while the others set about readjusting the room.

"I-I- you know what? I- I don't know." Regulus began to laugh hysterically.

"That's nice, love. Alright, everybody out except for Sirius, he'll dress Reg for bed. Let's all head to bed ourselves," Narcissa called, clapping her hands. Bellatrix nodded and kissed her sister's cheek goodnight. She turned to Lucius and stared at him for a long time before striding out of the room.

"Bella's just a little... antisocial," Narcissa comforted Lucius, though he didn't seem to care.

Narcissa now turned to Lucius as the couple kissed each other good night. "I'll miss you," Narcissa sighed, wrapped in Lucius' arms. "Don't worry yourself, we shall see each other quite soon," the blonde man assured as he kissed his girlfriend's forehead.

Severus snuck out of the room during this little love scene, hurrying to the guest bedroom where he was currently staying. He was very fortunate; no one even noticed.

* * *

In the middle of the night, Severus heard footsteps in the hall.

Immediately alert, the Snape boy sat up in the soft bed and clutched his wand. It was pitch black both inside the room and in the halls; he felt unsafe.

A soft knock on his door made him start horribly. Holding his wand tighter than ever, Severus stood and crossed the room quickly, opening the door a crack and uttering a quick _"Lumos."_

Regulus Black stood outside of his bedroom, obviously still drunk and leaning heavily on the doorframe. "Mmm, Severus," he murmured, collapsing into Snape's arms.

Flustered, Severus caught the boy and closed the door, going back to his bed. "What's the matter?" he whispered curiously, sitting on the edge of the mattress.

"N-nothing's the m...matter, Severus, ever-y-thing is fine," Regulus slurred, wrapping his arms around his best friend's neck. Severus flushed immediately at the contact; Regulus sat between his legs, curled up close and resting his head on the taller boy's chest.

"Maybe you should go back to your bed, Reg," Severus suggested nervously, recalling the looks of murder on both Bellatrix and Sirius' faces when they found out Regulus often slept in his bed. To his anguish, the Black boy shook his head. "No, no, no. Severuuusss, I caan't," Regulus whined. He was drawing out his words now, hiccuping softly as he laid down on Severus' bed.

Severus was confused. "Why not?" he asked, and his drunk friend looked confused.

"W-why wha?"

"Why can't you sleep in your bed?"

"Oh, t-_that's_ easy, S-Severuuuus. It's b-be-cause I _loooove_ you," Regulus giggled softly, rubbing his cheek against Severus' face.

The older boy thought his face would explode there was so much blood rushing to it.

"Enough of that, Regulus. Go to sleep."

Perhaps his tone was too harsh, for Regulus frowned.

"No."

"Black-"

"S-_Snape_."

"I am not playing with you."

"Ya know, S-Snape is a f-funny name. Where-where-where did you get it from?"

Regulus was beginning to get annoying. Severus covered the boy's mouth with his hand.

"Shut up," he murmured, then allowed Regulus to lay down as to take the sting out of the phrase.

"_Sssoo_ mean." A pout curved Regulus' lips. Deliciously kissable lips. He wondered how they'd taste. Severus leaned in before he could stop himself.

Regulus' lips tasted delicious. They were soft against his, tasting of vanilla tinted with the spiciness of firewhiskey. Severus cupped Regulus' cheeks in his hands. The boy's face felt so small and fragile. Regulus was responding eagerly to the kiss by now, pressing his body close to Severus' and wrapping his slender legs around the other's waist.

Severus pulled his hands away from the boy's face and let them roam his body, exploring underneath shirts and discovering underwear. To his great amusement, he found that Regulus wore lilac panties. "Keeps me safe," the boy inexplicably mumbled when Severus asked, pulling him in for another kiss.

After what felt like hours of heaven, Regulus began to wind down, pressing himself close to Severus and breathing slowly. Snape almost laughed when a soft snore burst from Regulus. Chuckling, he wrapped his arms around the boy and kissed his forehead. Just as Severus was falling asleep, the realization hit him full-blast.

_I just made out with and fondled a drunk 14-year-old._

* * *

_Ta-da! There's Chapter 9! I don't know about it, I'm not proud-proud... I did enjoy writing Bellatrix, it was fun being able to change her mood so often and so quickly. I want to bring her back soon, maybe next chapter to give her an even bigger part : )__Once again, shout out to ImaginationWalks for encouraging me once again- thanks so much! : )_

_Peace y'all : )_


	10. Chapter 10

_This story is really progressing. In this chapter, I decided to skip ahead to after break. Please enjoy! : )_

* * *

Ever since that night in Regulus' house, Severus had been avoiding the boy. He felt terrified and ashamed of himself; his hormones had truly gotten the better of him that night.

When Severus had woken up in the morning, he could barely believe his eyes. He remembered the sight even now; Regulus curled up practically underneath him, shirt twisted and pulled up, pants lowered slightly to expose his underwear. His lips had been swollen from kissing, skin marked with several lovebites.

Horrified of his actions, Severus carried Regulus back into his own room. He covered the boy with a blanket, knowing that the evidence was there. The only thing Severus could think of that was a positive was that at least they had not had sex; he remembered their kissing and fondling, but nothing more had happened.

Poor Severus was more than confused about his feelings. He still carried a torch for Lily (a rather large, passion-filled, fire-burning torch), but being around Regulus was better than sunshine; Severus often found himself craving the boy's presence. Regulus was simply addictive.

* * *

"Hi, Sev! Study with me tonight in the library? I need your help on some-"

Severus hurried by as quickly as he could, pretending he couldn't hear the boy.

"Spells?" Regulus finished, confused. He cocked his head and watched as his friend stalked away, ebony hair flying.

Severus had been ignoring him ever since they had returned from winter break, and Regulus had no idea why. He was beginning to feel hurt. He didn't _think_ he'd done anything wrong, besides his family, but Severus had made it clear while Bella and Sirius were plotting that he didn't hold it against Regulus. The younger boy was beginning to grow concerned; he felt so empty without his best friend, and Severus seemed lonely whenever he walked through the halls alone.

* * *

"Cissy, what should I _do?_ He won't talk to me," Regulus sighed later that night. He and Narcissa kneeled by the fire in the Slytherin Common Room, where Bellatrix's head bobbed; they were speaking to her through Floo.

"Honestly, don't know why you bother. You could get different friends. Different, better, nicer, cleaner, purer friends," Bellatrix added. She seemed quite bored, twirling her hair with her wand and her fingernails.

"But I like him! He's smart and funny and sarcastic and he cares about me-" Regulus sucked in a breath at the thought of Severus; the older boy took his breath away.

"Sounds like someone's got a crush," Narcissa observed slyly, and Bellatrix grinned wickedly.

"Get real, Cissy! Our little Reg, falling in love with a _half-blood_? Don't kid me," she laughed, but her sister shrugged.

"I'm just saying. It seems like Reg has more positive things to say about Snape than he has negative, odd considering his recent jerky behavior," she pointed out. Regulus flushed. "Severus isn't that bad, I just don't know what I did to upset him."

He chewed his lip nervously while his cousins shared a knowing look.

"Regulus, darling, have you considered the possibility that maybe it's not your fault?" the blonde pressed gently, but Regulus shook his head. "I had to have done something, he won't even look at me." His eyes filled with tears at the thought. Narcissa immediately wrapped an arm around his slender shoulders, but Bellatrix stared at him incredulously.

"Are you-crying? Crying over that little half-blood?"

For tears were falling down her little cousin's cheeks, and he was sobbing into his hands.

"Stop that! He's not worth it! Look, Reggie, we'll find you someone else, okay? Someone cuter, and purer, nothing like Snape-no, don't cry!" Bellatrix shouted desperately. She was reaching out as though trying to hold the boy, and Narcissa could see the sympathy and ache on her face as she saw Regulus cry.

Bella's wide eyes grew larger, and she whispered, "Half-blood ahead. Got to go." She waved her wand, and the fire cleared.

Narcissa turned around to see what her sister had been talking about. Snape was entering the Common Room, carrying a bag full of books. When he saw Regulus, his pale cheeks grew red and he started to hurry into his dorm, but Narcissa stood. "Snape, come here. You two need to talk," she informed him.

"There's nothing to say." Severus stared straight ahead once more and continued on his way.

"Butt-munch," Narcissa mumbled under her breath before turning and comforting her cousin.

* * *

"Morning," Regulus mumbled the next day as he sat down for breakfast.

The Great Hall was filled with commotion and noise, cheerful students chatting about their weekend plans; it was a Friday. Things at the far end of the Slytherin table, however, were not nearly as perky.

Regulus was slumped on the table, ebony waves falling over his eyes. "Are you okay?" Narcissa asked, passing him a plate of eggs, but he did not move.

"Reg!" she snapped her fingers, and her cousin rose. Narcissa gasped in horror.

Thick, dark lines had formed bags underneath Regulus' eyes while his skin was tinted a sickly yellow. "Hmm?" he asked, shaking his head slightly and putting the plate of eggs down.

"You look awful!"

"Gee, thanks," Regulus smiled wryly, though he collapsed back on the table top.

"Chin up, Mr. Black," Slughorn said cheerfully as he walked down the Slytherin table giving greetings and good wishes.

"Yes, sir." He coughed into his elbow before sighing. "Cissy, thank goodness it's Friday." Narcissa eyed him critically. Regulus stared back with amused, yet tired eyes. "May I help you?" he questioned, but the blonde girl shook her head.

"It's nothing, just thinking. Here, you should eat some breakfast." Again the plate of eggs was offered. And again the eggs were declined.

"Thanks, but I'm just not hungry today." Regulus coughed again.

Narcissa poured him a glass of orange juice next, insisting, "You sound sick, at least drink some orange juice to fortify your immune system." But once again Regulus refused. The sight of food was making him sick. It felt good, not taking it. He imagined the eggs, slimy and running down his throat, trickling, and he shuddered.

For some reason, his mouth filled with saliva that tasted of bile whenever he considered eating anything. His stomach wasn't even growling, though he hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday; he had skipped dinner to talk to Bella.

Poor Cissy was begging now, offering every dish she could reach, but to no avail. Regulus left the breakfast table after kissing her cheek.

* * *

He felt sick to his stomach.

As he walked quickly to his Potions class, he swallowed nervously. Adrenaline was pounding through his system, hinting that something was going to happen later. Shaking his head, he tried hard not to think about it. Instead, he focused on his footsteps.

Right foot, left foot. Right foot, left foot. Right, left, right, left, right, left, right, left, right-

He crashed into somebody, somebody petite and tiny. Instinctively, he grabbed the person to keep them from falling, and his stomach sank. The person he did not need to see.

Severus stared at Regulus' wrist, trapped beneath his own hand. His eyes moved to the boy's face, and he winced inwardly. He looked terribly ill.

The two stood there for several moments, breathing deeply, before Severus let go. He could feel Regulus' eyes watching him, but he simply murmured, "Go to the hospital wing," before walking off.

* * *

"Perfect as usual, Ms. Evans!"

Slughorn's voice boomed through the dungeon, permeated with the smell of spices and steamy with smoke coming from the cauldrons.

The professor was standing in front of Lily Evans' cauldron, praising her Draught of the Living Dead. Severus waited patiently for Slughorn to finish his shouting so that he could inspect the rest of the potions. The Snape boy determinedly kept his eyes away from the Gryffindor table. He was not stupid; he had seen Lily and Potter holding hands underneath the table, and it was not something he wanted to see.

Severus' heart was aching. Just being in the same room as his childhood friend and his enemy was bad enough, now they stepped on his unrequited love by holding hands and doing lovey couple things he refused to think about.

Snape was relieved when Slughorn dismissed the class; he had been so busy awing over Evans that he had not completed his round check. Severus did not mind today, however. He calmly poured out his potion as the rest of the class, including Slughorn, left for lunch.

"Hello, Severus."

The soft voice that was forever in his dreams was speaking his name again. He turned. Lily stood near the doorframe, smiling the tiniest bit. She was alone.

"Once again, I'm delivering a message from Sirius," she explained as she walked closer. He felt disappointment, but pushed it away. No matter the reason, Lily was still talking to him.

"He wants to know what's the matter with Regulus. He said he tried to ask him, but Regulus just said he was fine. He wants to know... if it was you or him that hurt him," she recited hesitantly.

"Tell him I haven't the slightest," Severus replied: it was a half-truth. He had an idea of what was bothering Regulus, and knew it was because of him. He sank into a chair tiredly.

"Will do. Severus..." Lily sat down next to him.

"I know it isn't my business, it's barely even Sirius', but what's going on between you and Regulus? Sirius has been worrying himself sick over it, Remus can barely calm him down," the redhead said.

Severus paused for a long time. "We're friends," he said carefully, and Lily nodded.

"Severus, I think he likes you. I can tell by the look he gets when he's with you, because... I get the same look around James," she blushed.

It was the last thing he wanted to hear ever. Severus shot out of his seat and said coldly, "Leave me alone."

Lily realized that she had said the wrong thing, but she thought he was angry over a different part of her statement.

"I'm sorry, Severus, I know how you feel-" she reached out to touch his shoulder, but he snapped, turning on her.

"No, you don't understand! You don't understand anything! You don't know how I feel about it, how I feel about you-" he choked; he feared he would cry.

Lily's bright green eyes grew concerned. "Severus," she whispered, but he fled, leaving her standing alone in the Potions dungeon.

* * *

_Oh, how the tables have turned,_ Narcissa thought wryly as she entered the 7th year dorms. Severus Snape was pacing his dorm room, wiping at his eyes suspiciously.

"What's the matter, Severus?" she asked, using her most soothing, motherly tone. His head jerked up and he snarled, "Leave me alone!"

"Snapping at me won't erase my memory or solve your problems. You might as well just tell me, because I'm not leaving until you do. Besides, I'm all that you've got right now."

As if to prove her point, Narcissa sat down on his bed and watched him with cool grey eyes.

Severus seemed to consider his options; finally he stopped pacing and whipped out his wand, stating, "I'll tell you, but only if you swear not to tell anybody else."

"I swear," the blonde girl agreed calmly, and resuming his pacing, Severus told her everything. He told her of his panic, of his confusion over Regulus, of his conversation with Lily, of his love for her. The one thing that did not slip from his mouth was mention of the night he and Regulus had shared; he knew he would be killed.

As he spoke, Narcissa listened patiently. It was almost like talking with Regulus; she sat still and only listened first, waiting until he had finished to voice her opinion.

"Tell him the truth," she said when he was done. "Tell him that you still love Evans. That'll keep him from getting his hopes up. Knowing Regulus, though, he'll still love you. But be honest with him; tell him all that he deserves to know. Because I can tell you miss talking to him, Severus. I don't know what happened between you two, but I've watched you, and you both have been miserable without each other. I don't like you, and I definitely don't like how close the two of you are, but I see that it's necessary and I tolerate it, even accept it. You two need to speak again. I'll tell him to meet you on the Astronomy Towers tonight if you wish."

Narcissa stood and raised an eyebrow at him. "Are you good with that?"

Severus smiled as much as he could in spite of his recent feelings. "Yes, I suppose I am."

"Cool," she said coolly, and he almost laughed at how funny it was, her saying that. She walked out of his room with the smallest smile on her face.

* * *

The Astronomy Towers were Regulus' favorite part of the castle, save for the lake. They were tall and large, made of a smooth grey stone. The top of the towers were open, allowing for an unblocked view of the sky. It was best at night; the sky's inky black contrasted with the shining, sparkling stars that winked and grinned at the always-growing, always-learning humans of Earth. Regulus could honestly see why so many girls giggled when they talked about kissing on the Astronomy Towers.

Regulus loved the Astronomy Towers even more when Severus was on them. His pale skin glowed from starlight, ebony hair accenting the light. He looked like the heavens, with his hair as the sky and his skin as the stars.

So many people did not see Severus' beauty the way Regulus did. The older boy was tall and thin, with a prominent nose. Many students found him strange-looking and greasy, but Regulus was honestly in love with him. He loved every flaw, every perfection, every piece of Severus. No one would ever know how much Regulus loved him, his appreciation and caring for the boy was so deep.

"Regulus."

The younger Black boy loved hearing his name come from Severus' lips. He liked watching the way the older boy's lips moved when he was saying Regulus' name, loved the sound of it being used by that low, silky voice. Regulus liked to pretend that his name sounded so good coming off of Severus' tongue because the older boy was in love with him.

"Regulus, do you remember the night you went out with Lucius and Narcissa?"

What an odd question, Regulus thought, but it was better than the silence that had been plaguing him.

"I remember when we left, and when we went to London and Hogsmeade, but I don't remember what happened after we got to the bar," Regulus replied thoughtfully.

"Mmm. Regulus..." The worried expression on Severus' face was beginning to make Regulus concerned.

"Are you okay, Sev?" he asked, apprehensively touching the other boy's fingers.

Severus' hand twitched on top of his, and he started to move it away, but kept it in place. Regulus' heart began to flutter excitedly.

"Narcissa said she thinks you love me," he said abruptly, and everything stopped to the Black boy.

"I-" he started, but Severus interrupted him.

"Reg, you're my friend. My... my best friend. But I love Lily. We... we can't be together like that."

He was clenching Regulus' hand in his tightly, nearly crushing the smaller boy's fingers.

Regulus was silent.

Severus glanced at him. His pallor had returned, only it was not the usual milky, creamy color. Regulus' skin was paper-white tinted with yellow, and his wide grey eyes had dulled.

"...Oh."

He started to stand, moving his hand from Severus', but panic seized the taller boy's heart, and he clutched Regulus' hand tightly.

"We're still friends," he said hastily. "We'll always be friends. Reg, I need you. You really are my best friend-"

"No, I don't think so," Regulus said, and Snape's heart stopped. Regulus' voice sounded so airy, yet flat.

"Reg-"

"I don't. Severus, I don't. I don't think we're friends, at least honestly. I don't think you like me enough to be my friend. I don't think you need me, I think you use me. You want to be around me one day, the next you don't. I can't take it. Thank you for telling me your real priorities. Bella was right. Bella was too right."

For a fourteen-year-old, he seemed so old and mature suddenly. All of his bubbly, excited attitude was gone, replaced by this calm shell of Regulus.

"I really did love you, Severus. To be honest, I still do. But- this hurts. Too much. I-" Regulus pulled his hand away from Severus', but Snape held on.

He was panicking, desperate now. He couldn't lose Regulus, his only real friend. But Regulus was gently prying his fingers away.

"Goodbye, Severus," he said softly, and Severus stood. "Regulus," he was almost begging, "can we still be friends?"

Regulus thought for awhile, arms folded over his stomach.

"I think this silence thing you've been doing for the past few days is for the better," he said finally, leaving the Astronomy Tower, the stars, the sky, and Severus.

* * *

_Oh, gosh, you guys, I'm so sorry! I set out for a bit of drama, then happiness but got just drama! Don't worry, I'm going to fix Regulus and Severus; if my imagination works out well, they'll be together in one or two chapters._

_I want to clarify on a few things just to clear both my mind and any possible questions. Regulus is a 4th year in this, Severus and the rest are 7th years. I checked HP Lexicon, and they said Sirius and Regulus have about 2 or 3 years between them. I started to make Sev and the rest in 6th year, to put the ages closer, but then I remembered James and Lily got together in 7th year, and I needed them together for Sev's confusion._

_Anyway, thanks to everyone who Alerted/Fav-ed this story and thank you to fan girl 666 (I look forward to your reviews; thanks, I wasn't sure how well that scene turned out) and AllaSchersterferan (really? thanks!) for reviewing Ch. 9._

_See y'all next chapter!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Okay, here's Chapter 11, hope it's good..._

* * *

Severus was the most miserable he had been since 5th year, when Lily had ended their friendship. Actually, he was even more depressed, due to the fact that he had lost his love _and_ his best friend.

Severus was a wreck without Regulus. He desperately missed the boy and his quirks, his smiles, his laughs. He felt hollow without someone shouting for him throughout the halls. He was empty without Regulus' constant hugs, depressed not being able to speak with the boy.

For Regulus was ignoring him completely. It was even worse than avoiding, because he was acting as though Severus didn't even exist. At breakfast, he often sat next to Narcissa rather than Severus, engaging in conversation with her giggly friends. Every so often he sat next to Severus, but said nothing to him; he didn't even glance his way.

In the halls, Regulus walked with his other Slytherin friends or even with his brother. He had found a new friend, a blonde Slytherin who would wrap an arm around the other boy's tiny shoulders. Severus' heart clenched tightly whenever he saw the two; he didn't know why, but it pained him to see Regulus laughing with somebody else, talking to somebody else, sharing with somebody else. Severus felt as though he were dying inside.

* * *

"Are you moping again?" Narcissa sighed impatiently as she sat down next to Severus in the library.

It was after classes, and Severus had fled to the library. He hated going to the common room nowadays; Regulus and the blonde were always sitting and laughing.

He looked up at Narcissa tiredly. "Why are you talking to me?" he asked; his patience was low now that he was a loner once more.

"I've become something of a double agent, going back and forth between you and Reg," Narcissa said casually. She sat down in a chair next to him.

"Before you ask my intentions, they're not important," she added, and he asked eagerly, "Did he say anything?"

"About you? He's been steering clear of mentioning you," Narcissa said honestly. His shoulders slumped.

Narcissa regarded him sympathetically. "I'm sure you two will make up soon," she comforted him, but Severus shook his head.

"You didn't hear him. He sounded so adult, so calm, I know that he's done with me. And to be honest, I can't blame him." He held his head.

"Regulus never stays mad at anyone for long, he's too loving. Such a pure-hearted dummy," Narcissa said fondly.

When Severus said nothing, Narcissa sighed. "Look, you really need to figure out what you want. You love Evans, yes, but you're acting like you love Regulus, the way you're moping. I know it's confusing, but if I were you, I'd hurry and make a decision because him and that blonde guy are getting pretty close."

Patting his back, she walked out of the library.

* * *

"Regulus, can we talk?"

Severus fidgeted nervously. Regulus was curled up on the Common Room couch, reading a Charms textbook. When he heard his name, he looked up.

Regulus' eyes dulled once more, and Snape was reminded of that night on the Astronomy Tower.

"Hello, Severus." His voice was lofty and cold. Severus had only heard this tone once; when James Potter had been harassing them.

"Look, I just need five minutes." Severus realized he was begging, but he was so desperate he didn't care.

"Can't it wait? I'm getting very tired," Regulus stood and started to walk away, but Severus grabbed his hand.

He gazed into his best friend's silvery eyes, searching for warmth or life. He found neither trait.

"If you don't want to talk now, I can wait. Can we talk Friday? Please? In- in Hogsmeade," Severus said quickly, remembering the upcoming trip to the village.

Regulus searched his face for a long time. "Fine," he said coolly. "I'll cancel my plans."

He pulled his hand from Severus', exiting to his dorm.

It wasn't until the boy was gone that Severus realized how cold his hand was without Regulus'.

* * *

Narcissa and Snape spent an hour in an abandoned classroom planning what to do about Friday.

"This is a great opportunity for you guys to make up. You should take him to Honeydukes, he loves sugar. Oh, and the Three Broomsticks, since it's cold. Get him something to eat, it'll soften his heart," Narcissa advised, and Severus nodded, storing the ideas in his long-term memory.

The two sat down at the tables, writing down ideas and brainstorming about Regulus' past behavior. They reached a lull in their conversation, and then:

"Have you sorted out your feelings?" the blonde asked. Snape's jaw clenched.

"I don't know."

Severus felt odd talking to anyone other than Regulus about his feelings. He had grown so used to the irreplaceable boy, he didn't even know how to talk with Narcissa.

"Severus."

Snape looked up; it was the first time he could remember Narcissa calling him by his first name.

The blonde girl sat straight, looking sympathetic. Her blonde hair fell off her shoulder, blue-silver eyes watching him.

"Severus, think hard. Do you love Regulus, honestly love him enough to be in a relationship with him? That's the question you need to ask. Think about it, okay?" she smiled gently and patted his shoulder.

"I- I don't want him to hate me." Severus hadn't realized he was crying until he felt the wetness on his cheeks. Embarrassed, he covered his face, but Narcissa had already seen the tears. She wrapped an arm around him and rubbed his shoulders.

"It'll be okay, Severus. Don't cry, don't cry..." she whispered, kissing the black-haired boy's hair as he sobbed quietly.

She rocked him slightly and waited until his sobs had resided before lifting his face.

"Everything will be okay," she told him firmly. "I know Regulus; everything will be okay. Don't cry."

Severus smiled weakly and wiped his eyes. "Thanks."

Narcissa grinned back. "That's what friends are for."

From that day on, Severus and Narcissa trusted each other like brother and sister.

* * *

"Ready?"

Narcissa stood in front of Severus and watched as he buttoned his old, patched black coat. Slytherin students were leaving the Common Room for Hogsmeade, chatting happily, but Severus was waiting for Regulus before he left.

He nodded silently, and Narcissa noted his nervousness. Severus' palms were sweating and he was paler than usual, closing his hands into fists and swallowing every so often.

"It'll be fine," she soothed, and after straightening her scarf, headed out. "Good luck; got to meet Lucius, tell me how it went afterwards!" she waved and stalked from the room, leaving him standing alone as he waited.

"Are you ready?" a soft voice asked breathlessly, and Severus turned. His jaw nearly dropped.

Regulus was coming down the stairs, and he was honestly more beautiful than Severus remembered. His creamy skin had healed, ebony waves of hair falling nearly to his shoulders, with long eyelashes and gorgeous silver eyes. He wore a rich green coat along with his scarf over Muggle jeans, cloak thrown over his shoulder.

"Y-yes," Severus nodded as he noticed Regulus watching him expectantly. The younger Black boy strode from the room, nearly slamming the door in Severus' face.

* * *

"Where do you want to go?" Severus asked.

Regulus shrugged and rubbed his gloved fingers over his face.

"Do you want to go to Honeydukes?"

The Black boy's eyes lit up before he could stop himself. Severus almost chuckled, but he swallowed the laughter as Regulus nodded nonchalantly.

Grinning inwardly, the taller boy walked alongside the other as they entered the sweets shop.

The warm, sweet air greeted them like an old friend, and Regulus smiled a tad. He roamed the store and picked out what he liked while Severus watched from afar.

Regulus looked so happy and sweet, biting his lip excitedly while he looked. Snape hadn't seen the boy acting this excited around him since Christmas break. Granted, they weren't talking at the moment, but they were going to the village together so Severus supposed it counted.

After choosing chocolate, sugar quills, and sugar skulls, he walked up to the register and started to pay, but Severus gave the cashier his own money.

Frowning, Regulus handed Severus his own money as payment, but the older boy refused. "My treat," he said.

The Black boy nodded and thanked him, though he looked guarded once more.

It wasn't much, but it was a start.

* * *

Regulus' eyes were unnerving, Severus decided as he took a sip of his drink.

He had decided to end their afternoon by warming up at the Three Broomsticks, thinking that maybe Regulus would soften slightly if he had something warm to drink. He was dead wrong.

First, Regulus had asked for a firewhiskey. Severus had shook his head and ordered the boy butterbeer instead. He did not think it was healthy for a fourteen-year-old to drink; it was also not allowed. Regulus had not glared, simply staring at him instead.

When their drinks had arrived, Regulus had not touched his for several minutes. Only when Severus asked if there was anything wrong with it did he drink, flicking his tongue to the surface of the drink.

"Regulus, we need to talk," Severus said suddenly, putting down his butterbeer. He might as well get to the point.

Regulus' eyes flicked back to his face as his lips twisted into a soulless smile.

"Do we, Severus?"

"Regulus-"

"Severus," the boy imitated him.

The two stared at each other until Severus was forced to look away.

"Why did you ask me to come here with you?" Regulus asked suddenly. He was drawing swirls on the side of his glass, which was covered with condensation.

Severus wet his lips and thought for a moment about how to answer the question.

"I miss you," he said honestly. He was slightly disappointed when Regulus only raised his eyebrows and asked coolly, "Do you?"

"Yes."

"That's nice."

Regulus twirled his straw in his glass.

"Regulus- I'm sorry."

The boy smiled again, that bitter, grown smile.

"How funny is this? The mighty Severus Snape, master of potions, sinking down to lowly little Regulus Black's level to apologize. How's Lily?"

The comment stung and the boy knew it.

Severus glared and growled, "Don't start-", but Regulus was already steaming.

"Do you know how stupid I felt? I felt like a tool, being used as a sounding board or a substitute for her! God, I'm so stupid, thinking maybe you cared about me- Bella was so right," Regulus snapped. He threw money on the table and stalked out of the Three Broomsticks.

Cursing under his breath, Severus dropped more coins and followed the boy.

* * *

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Severus shouted, grabbing Regulus by the wrist as he stormed through a blizzard.

In the time that they had been inside, it had started to snow. Snowflakes were flurried around them in the air, blurring their vision.

"Get off of me!" Regulus spun around and pulled out his wand. The two stood panting, glaring at each other.

"You broke me, Severus," the Black boy whispered. His voice could barely be heard over the roaring wind.

"Then let me fix you."

And they were kissing again, fierce and angry and full of passion. They stumbled back until the smaller boy was pressed against a wall. Regulus clawed at Severus' back, covered with a cloak, while Severus' arms were positioned next to Regulus' head, hands pressed onto the wall.

Regulus bit fiercely at Severus' lip, expressing all of his anger and pain in one kiss, while Severus released his frustration by tearing at the boy's lips in return and roughly exploring his mouth.

They pulled apart, breathing heavily.

"I-hate you-so much right now," Regulus panted from swollen lips.

"You're a pain in the ass," Severus replied, wiping his mouth.

He leaned down and pressed his lips to Regulus', only this time he kissed gently, holding Regulus by the shoulders.

"We made out- that night when you were drunk," Severus muttered against Regulus' mouth, and the boy smiled, wrapping his arms around the taller boy's neck.

"I guessed it."

He poked his tongue out and licked Severus' lip, and despite himself Snape laughed.

"I can't stay mad at you," Regulus laughed, though tears were streaking down his cheeks.

Severus reached out and wiped the liquid away, kissing the boy's cheeks where there were tear tracks.

Regulus laughed again, a hiccuping sob, before he threw his arms around Severus and sobbed, "Oh, Sev, I've missed you!"

As he held Regulus in his arms and kissed him all over, Severus felt fully complete for the first time in his life.

* * *

_I like this chapter, if only because Regulus and Severus are finally together! I'm very happy._

_Anyway, thanks so much to reviewers. __ImaginationWalks- I had never heard that Adele song, I looked it up and I see what you mean; it is really sad, especially with the story. I'm really proud of that chapter; it took a lot out of me, the last scene did, but I love it. I'm so glad you loved the drama and the last scene; I'm really glad it didn't suck. And you're exactly right about eyes being the window to the soul- eyes are everything to me, they show so much emotion. I could just picture the hurt in his eyes, poor thing. I want Regulus and Severus happy again, hopefully now that they're together they'll be happy : )_

_To fan girl 666- thanks so much for the review! I'm glad you think it was awesome, I wasn't sure how it was going to turn out. The ending was really sad, huh? I wanted to show Regulus' pain at being second-best to Severus; that pain may show up in later in the story, depending on the road my mind takes me on. Thanks a lot for reading! : )_

_Anyway, see you guys next chapter! : )_


	12. Chapter 12

_Good evening! : ) Sorry for the day delay, was busy... But yay! Let's begin!_

* * *

Somehow, the fact that Severus Snape and Regulus Black were a couple had spread around the whole school by breakfast the next morning. Normally, Severus would have been irritated when people stared and whispered behind his back. Now, however, as he walked into the Great Hall, he could care less. The happiness was unlike anything he'd ever had before. It was whole-hearted. bathing his soul in sunlight.

Severus couldn't keep the grin from his face as he saw Regulus hunched up at the breakfast table. He appeared to be sleeping, judging by the way his body was so loose.

"Morning," he murmured in Regulus' ear, nipping his earlobe slightly as he sat down. "Hm? Oh, morning, Sev," Regulus smiled tiredly, leaning on his- he could barely believe it- boyfriend's shoulder.

"Tired?" Severus chuckled, reaching for eggs.

Regulus nodded, barely suppressing a yawn, and Severus leaned down to kiss him before he could stop himself. Wolf whistles and catcalls rose around them from the Slytherin table, with girls awwing and cooing, but the couple could care less. When they pulled away, Severus lifted his boyfriend's chin before offering him eggs.

"Thank goodness you two got together, took you long enough," Narcissa drawled as she sat down across from the couple.

"Thanks, Cissy," Regulus smiled, and she rolled her eyes.

"Don't thank me or I'll be tempted to make you both my servants."

Laughing, the blonde's cousin nodded before turning to his food. He poked the eggs away, reaching for bread.

Something about watching Regulus tear his bread apart and eat it was so adorable to Severus that he reached out and wrapped an arm around the boy's waist.

Regulus looked up in curiosity, but Severus simply pressed his forehead against the smaller boy's. "I really like you," he murmured. A dazzling grin spread across Regulus' face. "I really like you, too."

* * *

"Psst! Snape!"

Severus looked around for the source of the noise.

When he found nothing, the Slytherin just shrugged and continued on his way to the library.

A cloth was wrapped around his mouth suddenly, arms gripping his wrists firmly. Startled, Severus fought as best he could, but he was growing weary. The edges of his vision were growing black, and he collapsed, unconscious.

"He's waking up."

"Why the hell did you kidnap him for?"

"Because!"

"You're insane."

"Shut up."

Severus blinked sleepily and observed his surroundings. He was in a room quite unfamiliar to him; it had several plushy couches and wall-to-wall bookshelves. He however, was tied to a crudely made wooden chair. To his displeasure, Potter, Black, and Lupin were sitting across from him, talking to each other.

"Look, Snivellus is awake," Potter announced, and Sirius Black's head snapped forward to stare at Severus. Snape was quite unnerved by the bloodthirsty gleam in the other boy's eyes as he stood and stepped closer.

"Snape," he said finally, staring at Severus, who stared back.

"I heard you and Regulus are dating."

Severus' heart stopped. He had almost forgotten the older Black's warning about Regulus. However, he decided to stay cold.

"Where did you hear that from?" he asked coolly.

"An inside source. That and the fact that you two were snogging this morning at breakfast."

Snape cursed his own foolishness, but stood strong. He would not let himself be intimidated by Sirius Black.

"We... connected."

"Did you?" Sirius' tone was quite even, but Severus caught the flashing of his eyes.

Severus nodded curtly.

"Sirius, if you're going to curse him just do it already, we're wasting time talking," Potter said impatiently, and Sirius whirled around. "James, shut up! This is important!" he shouted, and Potter rolled his eyes.

"Yes, yes, he's stealing little Reggie's innocence, blah, blah, blah."

"Don't call him that!" the cry burst from both Snape and Black's mouth. The two stared at each other, confused.

Sirius broke the silence by saying quietly, "He only lets people who are close call him that."

"I know."

The outburst seemed to have calmed Sirius; with a small sigh, he flicked his wand and untied Severus' bindings, handing him his wand. As he leaned to untie his feet by hand, the Black boy murmured, "Treat him well. His birthday's in February."

Black straightened and turned to his friends. "Let's go." The three left the room, Lupin putting an arm around Black's waist.

Severus sighed as he rubbed his wrists and stood. He was reminded of why he did not particularly enjoy Regulus' family. Every single last one of them was too damn crazy.

* * *

"Severus!"

Snape turned around and fought hard to keep his lips from twitching; Regulus was running down the hall to him, waving a piece of parchment in the air. He ran straight into Severus' chest and wrapped his arms tightly around the other male. Passersby were stopping to stare before continuing on their path.

"What's the matter, Reg?" Severus asked fondly, using one of the boy's many nicknames. Regulus blushed before handing Severus the parchment.

"An 'O' in Charms, great job. You're amazing at Charms, Reg." He kissed the boy's forehead happily. It had taken Severus awhile to get used to public displays of affection, but now he was quite fond of them. He enjoyed expressing his feelings for Regulus with actions.

A huge beam spread across Regulus' face, and he hugged Severus even tighter. "Thanks, Sev," he whispered into the older boy before pulling away. Immediately, Severus missed his warmth. "I'll see you later, okay? We both have classes to go to," Regulus smiled. Severus nodded, swallowing tightly. He reached out and pushed a lock of Regulus' ebony hair behind his ear. "See you later!" Regulus stood on his tip-toes and kissed Severus before running to class. Severus smiled fondly as he continued on his way to Potions.

"Mr. Snape, why are you four minutes late? Ten points from Slytherin," Professor Slughorn frowned as Severus entered the Potions dungeon.

Potter and his friends snickered, but Severus did not care; his mind was still focused on Regulus' lips on his. As he gathered ingredients for the day's potion (a simple Calming Draught; really too easy), he felt eyes on him. He turned to see Lily staring at him with bright green eyes.

Severus' heart skipped a beat, but he turned and went back to his potion. His stomach was twisting; why was Lily staring at him? What did she want? Shaking his head inwardly, he applied reason and doubt. Perhaps she had heard about him and Regulus and was curious. Perhaps she hadn't even been looking at him. He wondered why he even cared.

As Severus stirred his Calming Draught, thoughts of Lily Evans left his mind and he had returned to Regulus. He was embarrassed to admit it, but he was smitten. Regulus was so cute and sweet and funny; he knew just how to soothe and cheer up Snape. A grin split the Slytherin's face as he thought about meeting up with Regulus after class. They could eat lunch and head up to the Common Room for a bit before classes- thank goodness it was Friday, tomorrow they'd have the day to themselves. He was really enjoying this having a boyfriend.

When class was over, Severus left quickly, though for a different reason than usual. He was pleased to see that when he got into the hall, Regulus stood waiting for him, smile on his face.

"Hi," the Black boy laughed, waving.

"Hi," Severus replied, suddenly self-conscious. Regulus sensed this and smiled wider, taking the older boy's hand in his. "Let's go to lunch. I hope they have chicken," he said excitedly.

"What kind?"

"Any kind."

"Black, nothing could be further than the truth. Admit that you only eat your chicken fried."

"Not true, Severus, not true! I like it baked sometimes, depending on who cooked it."

"I'll believe that when pigs fly."

"Actually, today in Charms we did a lesson where we made pigs fly, it was very easy."

"..."

"What?" Regulus cocked his head.

"You're insane."

Regulus laughed and punched Severus in the arm. Snape clutched his arm as the boy blinked and asked sweetly, "Is something the matter, Sevvie?"

As the couple walked away, Lily and Sirius watched from the doorway.

"...He's good for Reg," Sirius said softly, and Lily nodded. She turned to face Sirius with a brilliant smile. "I'm happy for them."

* * *

"Oh, yeah, Severus, there's a Quidditch game tomorrow," Regulus said as they sat down to lunch.

Severus looked at him blankly. "And?"

"We should go, it'll be fun. It's Slytherin v. Gryffindor," the Black boy told him.

Snape sighed but relented, to the pleasure of the smaller boy.

"Yay! Thanks so much, you're the best boyfriend ever!" Regulus hugged Severus tightly before turning back to his meal.

"This is really good..."

"You're supposed to eat the meat, too," Severus pointed out, but Regulus made a face.

"I'll deal with it later."

"So lazy and so picky," Severus snarled, but he kissed the boy's ear to take the sting from his words.

"You sure are affectionate today, Severus," the younger boy noted, laughing when his boyfriend's cheeks grew pink. "Relax, I like affectionate," Regulus giggled as he gently pressed his lips to the taller boy's.

"Get a room, you two," Narcissa announced as she sat down. Her normally immaculate blonde hair was a tangled mess, eyes fiery.

Regulus' eyes widened. "Cissy, what happened to your hair?" he asked as she pulled a brush from her bag.

"_Potter_ happened. He spilled water on my head. Don't ask how, becau_se_ I'm not even sure. All I know is, I was walking back from the Common Room when all of this water comes pouring down on me and ruins my hair. He said it was an accident, but I'm still going to have Lucius _destroy him_." The blonde girl took a savage bite out of her sandwich.

Severus blinked. He had known Narcissa for months now and was still surprised at her frightful rages. "Um... good luck with that, Cissy," Regulus said after awhile. It was clear he didn't know what to say. The two met eyes and stood simultaneously. "Do you want me to go get your hair stuff?" her cousin asked, and the blonde's face softened.

"Would you? Thanks so much, Reg."

"No problem!" the boy chirped before taking Severus' hand and leading him out of the Hall.

* * *

Narcissa brushed out her long golden locks, smiling when they succumbed and rested straight again. "Thanks, you two," she said, pulling the brush through her hair one last time before handing the bag back to Regulus.

"I just wish the Gryffindors would leave us alone. I still don't understand what Potter was even doing so close to our Common Room," Narcissa frowned as the three headed to their classes.

"Who knows? They're weird," Regulus shrugged. He could care less about Gryffindors right now; all that mattered was that he was walking with Cissy and Severus, whose hand was over his.

"Can't stand it. Oh, got to go, you two. See you later." Cissy waved as she entered the Transfiguration classroom. Professor McGonagell stood at the door, watching her 7th year students come into the classroom. She smiled slightly at the sight of Regulus and Severus. That Black boy had worked wonders when it came to Severus' attitude; the boy was still prickly but seemed more human since he had started hanging around Sirius Black's younger brother. Minerva didn't know what Regulus Black had done, but he had worked wonders on Severus Snape.

* * *

"Evening, Mr. Black," Severus smirked. He walked into the Common Room, carrying a large stack of books from the library. Regulus, who sat on the couch writing in a small green journal, looked up.

"Why, good evening, Mr. Snape," he smiled, holding out his arms.

Severus dropped the pile of books on the floor and leaned down, capturing the younger boy's lips with his. He could feel Regulus' thin arms as they snaked around his neck, and he chuckled. He was kneeling on the couch between Regulus' legs, which were wrapped around his waist. Pulling away slightly, Severus stared into Regulus' bright silver eyes, dancing with light.

"Mmm, Severus?" Regulus asked some time later. The two sat on the floor; sometime during their kissing session, they had rolled off of the couch. Severus now sat leaning against the couch with Regulus sitting on his lap.

"Hmm?" Severus was content to sit there for centuries. It felt so _good_ to care and be cared about, to be able to run his fingers through sweet hair and feel slender fingers toying with his own locks, trace patterns on soft skin nuzzled against his own skin, kiss full lips pressed to his own thin lips, hold a slender body curled onto his lap.

Regulus was beautiful, yet touchable, connected to this world. A work of art that could be touched, Severus had never seen anything or anyone like him. Around Regulus, Snape felt none of his insecurities. He did not feel ugly or worthless or odd, as so many told him he was. Severus felt clever and useful and loved and even beautiful in Regulus' presence; the boy was light in Severus' otherwise dark world.

"I lied earlier."

Severus' blood ran cold; what did Regulus mean, he lied? About what? Was he still angry about the night in the Astronomy Tower? The weeks following break had been some of the worst of his life. Severus could not bear to lose Regulus again, every muscle in his body was screaming to hold on to the boy as tightly as possible-

"I don't really like you."

Regulus smiled and looked up from underneath long, dark lashes.

"I love you, Severus."

* * *

_I'm not so sure about this chapter, it's okay, I just like the ending most. Sorry if Severus is annoying with his describing the way he feels, I just like to get a feel of his emotions, know what he's thinking underneath that tough Slytherin skin._

_To fan girl 666: Thanks for the review! I'm glad you thought it was awesome, Severus and Regulus getting together was very great : ) it was interesting writing them getting together dramatically instead of romantically; I think I liked it better. Narcissa was really cool, she's the ultimate big cousin : )_

_To AllaSchersterferan: I'm glad you like the story! It is great when they're happy together, they're a really great couple : )_

_To ImaginationWalks: You're right about the circle; it's funny, I never thought about it that way when I was writing, but you're right! In this, I think it's that after awhile Severus gets so used to Regulus and his bothering and quirkiness that when it's taken from him, or when he pushes it away, he doesn't know what to do with himself. Don't worry, the story isn't ending just yet- I know when I want to stop it to keep it from dragging on, but in the meantime I have some ideas. Aww, I'm glad the song will remind you of Sev and Reg; I have to say, I love that song now, thanks so much for introducing me to it! : ) And with the sad scenes, it's like so much emotion from the characters and from yourself as you write it, you just have to finish and step back after you're done; there's only so much you can do, but you feel like you haven't done the emotions to justice. At least, I do. True about Severus; loving Lily probably changed his entire self. I love eyes, hearing descriptions of eyes always gets me going... The length of the review is fine, I enjoy hearing your thoughts : )_

_Anyways, that's all for this chapter, next chapter will deal with the Quidditch match, enjoying the kitchens, and possibly the return of Bella... : )_


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning, Severus was woken up by Regulus bouncing on his bed. "Wake up, Sev!" the boy bounced on his knees happily. Snape blearily opened his eyes, murmuring, "What are you doing, Reg?"

"Waking you up, silly!" the Black boy chirped.

Severus, in an unusual display of happiness, reached out and grabbed his boyfriend's waist. He tickled Regulus on his stomach, grinning when the boy giggled and rolled back and forth.

"Stop, Severus!" he gasped out between peals of laughter. His shirt was riding up, exposing his belly button. Severus was amused to see his outie belly button. He finally released Regulus, who lay on his bed, struggling to regain his breath.

When he gained the strength to sit back up, the boy tried as hard as he could to glare at Severus, but every frown turned into a burst of laughter.

"Craziest little bugger I've ever met," Severus commented as he walked to the bathroom, smiling secretly.

Regulus glared playfully, sitting up finally.

"You're going to pay for that, Snape," he vowed.

* * *

"Are you excited for the match?"

"Not really," Severus replied honestly. He would rather be improvising potions, but if it made Regulus happy, he was content.

Regulus frowned slightly before saying softly, "You don't have to."

Severus looked up and said, "I'm fine here because it makes you happy."

The smaller boy smiled widely as he cuddled underneath Severus' arm. It felt nice, being protected from the cold by Severus, who really wasn't as bone-thin as he looked; he had some nice muscles underneath his robes, Regulus decided. Not that he had ever seen them, but he could feel them underneath the boy's clothing. He wondered how they looked without cloth over them...

"How's your Whomping Willow?" Severus asked, and Regulus started slightly. He had nearly forgotten about the plant; though he fed and talked to it daily, it was no longer the focus of all of his attention after recent events with Severus.

"It's fine, I think it's almost done growing," the Black boy replied.

"I've been meaning to ask, can I have a few branches? I want to experiment with Whomping Willow in potions," Severus said honestly.

"Sure. I think I should cut it right before you use it though, to keep the plant fresh and see how that affects the potion," Regulus suggested, and Severus nodded with a smile.

They sat quietly for a few minutes, until Severus grasped the smaller boy's hand tightly underneath his own.

"Say it," he murmured quietly, and Regulus smiled up at him, knowing what he meant.

"I love you, Severus Snape," he smiled, and Severus' face lit up. He leaned his face down just as Regulus leaned his own up. They bumped noses and chuckled softly before their lips finally met.

Merlin, it felt so _good_ kissing Regulus. The boy's vanilla scent soaked Severus in general Regulus-ness. He loved it.

"Oh, Merlin, Sirius, look away..." a low voice intoned, and the couple separated.

Sirius was glaring angrily at Severus, hands balled into fists, while Remus gripped his arm to hold him back and Lily and Potter stood next to them. Sirius and Potter both wore their Quidditch uniforms; it was clear they were about to go to the team.

"Hi, Sirius!" Regulus smiled sweetly, waving to his brother. Severus noted how well he played innocent, but the cunning in his eyes and the tenser way he held his body told the truth.

"Reg?" Black sounded surprisingly calm, Severus noted. Snape was still annoyed at the boy for interrupting him and Regulus.

"Yes?"

"You're fourteen."

"Thank you for knowing my age."

Severus nearly burst out laughing at the calm, pleasant expression on Regulus' face as he said the words. Sirius looked angrier than ever, but Regulus cut him off.

"Actually, I'm turning fifteen in February, so I don't know why you're yelling at me for." He calmly made eye contact with his older brother.

"Because I don't think you're old enough to be dating!" Sirius spat, and Regulus' eyes flashed. _This is going to be ugly_, Severus thought with glee. He loved the idea of Black getting it from his younger brother.

"Sirius? Get out of my face. Because I'm about to start cursing you, and you know Bella taught me quite a few curses for self-defense and general nastiness. Would you like a sample?" Regulus toyed with his wand innocently.

By now, Severus was trying as hard as he could not to laugh in Black's face; it was too funny. He was pulled from his mirth by a tinkling laugh coming from near the Gryffindors. Lily Evans was giggling, covering her mouth with her hand.

Suddenly, all humor was gone. Severus could not tear his eyes away from her. She looked so beautiful. Regulus suddenly grew rigid, and he subtly pulled himself from Severus. When she finished her laugh, Lily looked up to smile at Regulus, who was stiff as a board and just as warm.

"Perhaps we should find another area to sit," he said coldly, standing and pocketing his wand before storming off. The Gryffindors blinked, and Severus was pulled out of his trance. "Reg!" he called, running after the boy.

"What was that about?" Lily asked James as she sat down.

James shrugged.

"No idea."

* * *

"Regulus!"

_"What?"_ Regulus snapped, turning. Severus grabbed his arms.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't-" he began, but Regulus shook his head.

"For the sake of the day," he said in a low voice, refusing to look at Severus, "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. I'm going to smile and be the model little boyfriend. But when we get back in the castle, you're dead."

He sat down and crossed his legs, staring out at the field emotionlessly, though Severus noted that he was trembling slightly.

"Regulus, I don't care for her anymore-" Severus lied desperately. He was unsure; he loved both Lily and Regulus, despite the fact that the former was unobtainable.

But the younger Black boy held up a hand. "Please. Enough." Severus admired his perfectly straight body. Growing up pureblood had engrained good posture into the boy.

"Is there anything I can do to make it up to you?" Severus asked worriedly, sitting close. He clutched Regulus' hand in his, watching the boy's face.

"Well, you could start by, gee, I don't know, _not_ ogling Evans when you have a perfectly decent and willing and beautiful boyfriend sitting right here. Unless I'm not pleasing enough for you..."

"Never!" Severus said hastily, pressing Regulus' fingers against his face. "Never. You're the most beautiful person I've ever met. You're gorgeous, and kind, and smart, and funny, and sweet..."

"Cissy says my eye is getting lazy from watching for you so much," Regulus sniffed.

"Your eyes are perfectly straight," Severus said truthfully.

Regulus sniffed again but said nothing, until Snape whispered, "You're the best, Regulus."

"I know. And don't you forget it."

At that moment, Severus realized that he was whipped.

* * *

The match was wonderfully exciting, Severus had to admit. The thrill of seeing Gryffindor face off against Slytherin raised his blood pressure until he found himself shouting encouragement for his house. Regulus raised an eyebrow and smiled slightly, but said nothing.

He seemed to have forgiven Severus, though he refused to let the older boy sit too close or hold his hand. _They were back to this,_ Severus sighed. He did not press the matter, however, knowing that he had to find a way to sooth Regulus' mood.

Severus turned his eyes back to the game. He laughed aloud when the Slytherin Beater hit a well-aimed Bludger at Potter. It hit him on the arm and he nearly fell off his broom, but straightened himself at the right time and swerved upwards.

Severus had never realized how amusing this game was. He had always associated it with Potter and his showing-off, but seeing people he hated being destroyed or injured was rather fun to him. Perhaps he should come out and watch Quidditch more often.

When the game was over (Slytherin won, finally), Severus turned to Regulus. "Want to do something new?" he asked. He snagged Regulus' interest; the boy looked up and asked, "What's new?"

Severus smirked and reached out a hand. "Exploring."

With an impressive Slytherin-worthy smirk, Regulus took the older boy's hand.

* * *

"What are we doing here?" Regulus gasped as all light left the room.

"Just wait," Severus laughed lightly before capturing the smaller boy's lips.

The two had been exploring the castle all day. They had found secret passages, climbed up towers, opened nearly door, even seen the outside of Common Rooms. Now, they were holed up in a cave-like space. Severus had gotten rid of his wand-light, and he now wrapped his arms around Regulus.

Surprised, Regulus fell onto the older boy's lap, enjoying the feel of being held. "Severus-" he gasped softly, but Snape chuckled and pulled him tighter.

"Say it," he demanded softly.

"I love you, Severus."

Severus loved hearing those words coming from Regulus' lips. It completed him. "Severus," Regulus whispered for the nth time that day.

"Will you say-"

"What's all that noise?" a female voice interrupted Regulus' voice. The couple turned and looked at each other, panicked, and started to run away, but wand light flooded their vision.

"Reggie!" Bellatrix ran forward and threw her arms around her little cousin. It took awhile for the panic to leave Regulus' face, but when it did, he grinned and hugged her back.

"What are you doing here?" he asked curiously. "I've been sent to talk your lovely headmaster," Bella replied. Regulus nodded slightly, but Bella's attention was on Severus now.

"You."

The word was so small but so filled with hatred and anger. Her wand was pressed to his neck, and she had him against the wall. "What is your problem?" she snarled.

"Bella, it's okay. Severus is forgiven," Regulus said softly, holding the woman's free hand.

"Maybe by you, but I'll never forget what he did to you," Bellatrix snapped, but she withdrew and stalked away. Regulus followed her, and Severus reluctantly tagged along.

"How are you, Bella?" the Black boy asked, and Bella tossed her curls. "If you must know-" she flashed a onyx stone set inside a fancy silver ring. Regulus squealed softly and hugged her tight. "Bella, that's great!" he gasped, and she cracked an excited smile.

"Rodolphus just proposed two days ago. I wanted to wait to tell you and Cissy, but I was sent here," she admitted, fingering the ring nervously.

"When is your wedding?" Regulus questioned curiously. To keep Severus from feeling left out, he took the older boy's hand in his own. Bellatrix did not miss this show of affection, but she only narrowed her eyes slightly before replying, "This summer, that way everyone can come."

Regulus grinned before sighing, "This is great, Bella! I'm so happy for you!"

Bellatrix smiled back. She asked suddenly, "What's going on between you and Snape here?"

The Black boy's cheeks reddened, and he whispered, a small smile adorning his face, "We're dating."

The look on Bellatrix's face changed completely. Her face paled, her eyes darkened, and her lips were pressed into a tight line.

"I see," she said before turning on her heel and continuing on her way.

"I'll see you later, Reggie. Tell Cissy to come up to Dumbledore's office."

Regulus stared after his cousin, but nodded to himself.

"Let's go to the Common Room. Cissy should be there," he said aloud, though it seemed more for his own benefit than for Severus'. Severus nodded and led his boyfriend.

* * *

_"Ms. Black. Or should I say, Mrs. Lestrange?"_

_Bellatrix glared at Dumbledore._

_"Still Ms. Black."_

_"I see. What brings you to back to Hogwarts?" Dumbledore's face was calm and impassive, though his fingers were clenched tightly._

_"The Dark Lord... requests a meeting. A moment of calm before the storm, he says," Bellatrix replied. She stood boldly in the middle of the headmaster's office, staring him down across his desk._

_Dumbledore sighed, "I had expected such a thing. Lord Voldemort is quite easy to read."_

_Bellatrix's eyes flashed furiously, and she snarled, "Do not speak his name," though she did not draw her wand. She knew of the power the old man held and, though she despised him, she knew it was futile to attempt it. Just because she was a former student did not mean he would not injure or even kill her for attacking._

_"I am sorry, perhaps the name 'Tom Riddle' is more appropriate."_

_He was mocking both her and her master, she could tell, though she said nothing. Dumbledore would not be able to laugh forever, she thought with a small smile. Everything must fall._

_"I will accept his meeting only if it is in a neutral place and he does not initiate or plan any type of attack. Such attacks would not be beneficial for either of us," Dumbledore was now saying, and Bellatrix nodded sharply._

_She turned and started out of the office, stopping only when she heard the old man say, "Bellatrix, perhaps you have wandered down the wrong path."_

_With a tiny smile, she turned and replied, "Perhaps my entire family was born on it."_

* * *

_Okay, this story is getting darker. I think it's because I'm not really the best at writing humor, but I've been trying. Some parts were good in this, others were bad._

_Let me apologize for the delay- in my defense, I got sick, went to the beach, and didn't know what to write. I wanted to keep it light, but I gave up and let my imagination run loose. Maybe it's just me, but I prefer a better-written dramatic comedy/romance rather than a poorly-written comedy/romance. But please tell me what you guys think!_

_Thanks so much!_

_Btw: big thanks & shout-out to .x for favoriting this story! : )_


	14. Chapter 14

_This chapter has Severus' birthday in it; just found out he's 9 January._

* * *

Regulus frowned, biting his lip in thought. It was unbelievable how impossible this task was. It shouldn't have been; Muggles did it all the time! But somehow, he, Regulus Black, seemed incapable. He growled at the offending item, reaching for his weapon. He would finish this. Slowly, slowly, Regulus lowered the lethal object.

"What the hell are you doing?"

Narcissa's voice startled him; jumping horribly, his weapon zig-zagged all over the place. Pouting and glaring at his cousin, Regulus exclaimed, "Cissy, you ruined it!"

Blinking, Narcissa stared at the mess her cousin had made. He sat in the middle of the common room surrounded with shredded bits of colorful paper. The paper was everywhere; on the carpet, on the table he worked at, clinging to his sweater, nestled in his hair. One was even sticking to his face by way of glue. Pieces of Spello-tape stuck to the ends of the table and on Regulus' face, tacked onto his fingers as well. In the middle of this, a box was sitting on a perfect piece of wrapping paper which Regulus had just torn with his scissors.

"What are you doing?" Narcissa repeated, Conjuring a piece of cloth and setting it down before sitting next to Regulus.

"I'm wrapping Severus' birthday gift. His birthday is in a few days, you know," Regulus replied earnestly, and Narcissa felt her annoyance rising.

"Yes, Regulus, I know. I doubt there's a person, ghost, or monster in Hogwarts that doesn't know, the way you've been talking about it."

Regulus gave her a sheepish smile.

"Sorry. I'm just really excited."

"More excited than the birthday boy, one might observe."

The Black boy nodded and sighed, "I know, he hasn't shown a bit of enthusiasm. I know not everyone loves their birthday, but I want Sev to be happy and have a birthday surrounded with love."

Narcissa smiled softly. "Regulus, you're the most kind-hearted Slytherin I've ever met," she told him honestly, and he smiled cheekily.

"Don't let the word get around."

* * *

"So..." Regulus nudged Severus' shoulder gently.

"What?" Severus, busy reading a Potions book, barely looked up. He was used to Regulus' strange ways.

"I've been thinking..." Regulus trailed off.

To Severus' complete surprise, he felt fingers trailing up and down the length of his thigh.

"What are you doing?" he whispered furiously, cheeks flooding red.

"Just thinking," the Black boy replied, though he was looking up coyly through his lashes.

"About?" Severus prompted, and a smile came to his boyfriend's face. "Your birthday," he answered. Severus groaned and dropped his head on the table. The librarian glared stiffly but said nothing.

"Again? Reg, I don't like the idea of you thinking about my birthday..."

Severus trailed off as the familiar light of defiance and mischief lit Regulus' eyes.

He smiled, "I don't think you can control what I think about."

The older boy groaned inwardly. He hated when Regulus got like this, this defiant attitude complete with narrowed eyes and raised brows. He knew what those signs meant; Regulus would do things his way. There was only one way to distract him...

Quick as a bird, Severus pecked Regulus on the lips. Caught by surprise, the smaller boy's eyes flew open, then slid closed. He wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's neck, kissing back passionately. Severus grinned against his lips as he reached for the smaller boy's hips. Regulus groaned happily in response. Severus' chest swelled, and he gently, slowly released his hold on Regulus' lips. The couple parted for air.

"What- were you saying?" he asked, hiding the grin.

"No idea," Regulus panted in response before diving for another kiss.

* * *

Regulus was furious. Severus had tricked him into forgetting his ideas about birthdays. He had used Regulus' greatest weakness (kissing him) and used it for evil! The evil, Black family side of the boy was contemplating making Severus' life miserable, but he calmed himself. He had to relax and make Severus' birthday the best it could be... But how?

As he walked to his next class, Regulus thought hard on how to make Severus' birthday not only fun and exciting, but romantic.

A picnic? No, it was much too cold...

A tea party? Much too childish- besides, Severus didn't like all of that formality.

A day around the castle? No, they had done that before, and it was going to be Severus' _birthday_, not just the average day at Hogwarts.

"Think, Reg, think!" Regulus muttered aloud to himself, earning stares from students and ghosts. He paid them no mind.

An idea came to him suddenly, and he grinned.

"That's perfect!"

* * *

_I know it's been a few days AND this one is short, but bear with me, guys. My family came here (yay!), and I wanted to end this chapter on a cliffie to make the next one better. Don't worry, the wheels in my head are turning as we speak- well, as I type._

_I'm going to pose a question to you guys that I asked ImaginationWalks: should I or should I not do a sequel?_

_If I did a sequel to this story, it would be darker than this story and it would chronicle (love that word) Regulus and Severus during the war. It would go from Severus' graduation to Regulus' death, I'm pretty sure, with an epilogue or prologue possibly. I would probably add details that aren't canon Harry Potter, just to try new writing styles. Please let me know what you think!_

_Thanks so much for reading; see you soon (this time for real!)! : )_


	15. Chapter 15

_I'm back with the next chapter! Just wanna send a quick thank-you to all readers, reviewers, and alerters- you guys really encourage me to keep moving with my story!_

* * *

Severus was beginning to fear Regulus.

Over the past few days, the boy had been disturbing him with evil smiles and the occasional cackle. Severus found it very hard to believe that it was over nothing, as his boyfriend had attempted to assure him. Severus knew Regulus was up to something, and he had a feeling (of dread) that this 'something' had to do with his birthday.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Sev!"

Regulus' voice was particularly happy and annoying today, Severus thought grumpily as he thanked the boy as nicely as he could. Hopefully that was the extent of the day, hopefully Regulus had realized Severus' feelings on his birthday-

But no, there was more!

For the Black boy was pulling a wrapped box out of his school bag. It was the most poorly wrapped gift Severus had ever seen in his life; the wrapping was torn in some places with tape covering the surface and loose ends everywhere. The decoration on the paper consisted of smiling, waving clowns wearing brightly-colored jumpsuits.

It was tacky, crude and childish. And yet, something about the box warmed Severus' heart from the bottom up. He felt warmth flush his face and body as Regulus smiled and said, "Happy birthday, Sev. Open it!"

Severus obeyed, taking the box and finding a loose end before tearing it. The amount of tape covering the box made the task difficult, but at last he managed to yank it all off, only to reveal-

"I couldn't think of what to get you from three ideas, so I chose them all," Regulus mumbled, bowing his head, but Severus was staring at his gifts.

The first item was a book titled _Tips and Tricks for the Upcoming Potions Master_. As he flipped through the pages, Snape found extremely useful information in half of the book, the rest serving as a journal to chronicle his potions.

The second gift was another book, though this one was much different. Thick and covered with shiny black leather, it was a photo album. Severus hadn't even known that any of the pictures had been taken; there were pictures of him, pictures of him and Regulus together, and him, Regulus, and Narcissa laughing and snarking in various places. Though there was still an extreme amount of empty space, there were so many pictures in it that Severus had to marvel.

Finally, the third gift was rather odd; a necklace. The chain was light and silver, with a garnet stone as its charm. The stone was a rather large chunk, and it looked rough at the edges but in actuality was smooth to the touch.

"I know the stone is pretty big, but I thought that maybe you could cut edges off for your potions," Regulus explained softly. He wasn't making eye contact, Severus noticed. _I bet I can fix that_, Severus smirked to himself.

Grasping Regulus' chin, he let his tongue flick the boy's lower lip discretely. Regulus gasped in shock and kissed Severus in response.

"I love the gifts," Severus said in an unusually husky voice. He kissed from Regulus' collarbone to his mouth slowly, enjoying the way his boyfriend quivered.

"Sev- please-not here," Regulus was becoming incoherent. Raising an eyebrow, Severus looked around. The common room was empty, save for the two of them. After all, it was too early, an hour until classes.

"I don't see why not. We're only kissing," the older boy said silkily, but by now Regulus had pulled himself away slightly.

"Wait until later. I have a birthday surprise for you," he smirked in a sing-song voice, sending shivers down Severus' spine.

* * *

Severus was jittery the entire day: all he could think about was Regulus and the surprise awaiting him. In the birthday boy's opinion, the day could not pass fast enough. He hurried to and from his classes as quickly as he could, ignoring Potter and his gang.

"Have somewhere to go, Mr. Snape?" Professor McGonagall asked curiously as he rushed from the Transfiguration classroom, celebrating inside. It was his last class of the day, and Severus was eager to see Regulus about his surprise.

"Yes, Professor," he smirked slightly, only because he was in a good mood. It must have looked like a smile, for her eyebrows shot up into her hairline, but she said nothing.

Laughing to himself, Severus hurried away and bumped into the very person he was rushing to see.

"Way to knock me over, birthday boy," Regulus teased from the ground, and Severus hastily helped him up.

"Do I get my surprise?" Snape tried his hardest not to sound eager.

Apparently, he had failed, for Regulus laughed lightly and tapped his nose before leaning close and whispering, "After dinner, meet me in your dorm room. No one will be there- there's a Dueling club meeting. I'll be waiting."

Severus swallowed thickly as he watched Regulus walk away.

* * *

"Calm down and chew your food, Snape," Narcissa scolded, turning her nose up at Severus, who rolled his eyes.

"I have to hurry. Regulus said he has a birthday surprise for me," he explained before using his wand to cut up a piece of pork chop.

"Oh, that reminds me, happy birthday. Lucius and I got you a present."

Surprised, Snape looked up as Narcissa pulled a thinner, longer box from her bag, wrapped neatly with pale green paper.

"To counter Regulus' insanity," she explained with a smirk. He gave her a mock-glare but unwrapped the gift.

Narcissa and Lucius had given him a beautiful set of robes made of smooth black silk. They were soft to the touch and from what he could tell, they would fit perfectly.

"Thank you, Narcissa," Severus said honestly. He was in awe of the gift; it must have been expensive. He knew both the Blacks and the Malfoys had money, but he had never imagined that they would spend it on him. He felt honored.

"You have something from Bella, as well," the blonde grinned at the look of shock that flitted across Severus' face. Handing him the box, she watched his reaction closely with sparkling eyes.

Severus unwrapped the black-wrapped gift to reveal another set of robes, this one a silvery-pale that shone and seemed to ripple like water when held in the light.

"Wow," he murmured, lifting the robes. He found that they were dress robes and they too looked as though they would fit perfectly. He noticed a piece of paper sitting at the bottom of the box. Picking it up, he read the curly, slightly crabby-looking writing.

_Snape,_

_I know what you're thinking, that I bloody _care_ about you or something. Well, it isn't true. I still hate you. However, Cissy and darling Reggie kept insisting that I send a gift, so... here. Take it and use it, you ungrateful bastard. Don't let it collect dust or I'll Crucio you. Just a warning._

_Happy birthday I guess. Hope you enjoy the present (not. But you had better wear it. And I want photographic evidence. Or I'll Crucio you). Have a nice day (have a terrible day. I hope you fall down the steps)._

_Best (worst) wishes,_

_Bellatrix (that's Lady Lestrange to you-wedding's in seven months!)_

Severus could not stand Bellatrix, but something about her letter and his good mood combined made him laugh until he had to lean on the table. Curious, Narcissa read the letter and could not keep the smile off of her face.

"That's Bella," the blonde said wryly once Severus had gotten himself under control.

Nodding, Snape stood and gathered his gifts. Thanking Narcissa, he folded the robes and started off to the common room.

"Good luck with your surprise," Narcissa sang, and he smirked.

* * *

"Regulus?" Severus called before he went into his dorm room, knocking on the door of his dorm.

No one else was in the common room (he found it odd that no one ever seemed to be in the common room anymore; where could the rest of the Slytherin house be going?), and Severus was secretly elated.

"Close your eyes and come in," Regulus ordered in a sing-song voice, and Severus obeyed.

He turned the doorknob and stepped into the room, feeling the heat caress his skin. It felt nice.

"Marco!" came Regulus' excited voice, and Severus grinned. He had taught his boyfriend the Muggle game a few months ago, and the boy had been obsessed ever since.

"Polo," Severus replied, clutching bed posts as he made his way towards Regulus' voice.

"Marco!"

"Polo!"

"Marco!"

"Polo."

"Marco!"

"Polo..."

"Marco," soft, warm breath caressed Severus' lips.

"Polo," he muttered, and Regulus kissed him deeply.

"Open your eyes," he heard the boy whisper.

Regulus stood before Severus wearing a large coat and holding something strange. It took Severus a moment to realize what the object was: Regulus held two branches from his Whomping Willow, tied with a big red bow.

"It's just about finished growing now, so I cut two branches to see how it would work. But it's yours now. I told Professor Sprout that I'm giving it to you," the boy explained.

Happiness swelled in Severus' chest, and he twirled Regulus around the room. Laughing, the boy begged him to stop.

Severus obeyed, next kissing Regulus so hard he took his breath away.

"What was that about?" the Black boy asked, puzzled but happy when they pulled away.

"For making this my best birthday," Severus replied. He was suddenly embarrassed with the emotions he had expressed, and he edged away from Regulus a bit.

Regulus seemed to sense his emotional state, for he reached out and cupped Severus' face in his hands. "Don't worry about it," he smiled softly before removing his hands and fingering the collar of his jacket.

"Do you want to see what's underneath?" he asked innocently. Severus was now covered in a cold sweat. He nodded.

Smiling, Regulus stood in front of him and slowly let the garment slip down his naked collarbone, eventually falling to the floor to reveal...

A green, silky shirt with the words 'I heart Severus' written across it in black cursive. In place of the word 'heart' there was a black and silver heart emblem.

Severus didn't know what to say.

* * *

_That's that chapter, y'all! I know, I'm a mess, but be honest, how many of you guys thought Regulus was going to do something naughty? I thought he was while I was writing, but he's more innocent than that! : )_

_NOTICE: Can you guys answer these questions about the chapter? Whoever answers correctly can request a character cameo/appearance or idea for a future chapter. I will probably, most likely use the idea/character (depending on the level of appropriateness) in a chapter or in the sequel. Yes, I've decided! I'm going to do a sequel! Yay!_

_Two questions: why did Regulus choose garnet? Why aren't there ever any Slytherins in the common room?_

_Again, the usual thanks!_

_P.S. for anyone curious (I doubt it), Severus was eventually very amused and pleased with the surprise. He also received an "I heart Regulus' shirt in black which he refuses to wear around the castle._


	16. Chapter 16

"So, Snape..."

Severus looked up from his work in the Potions room. Evan Rosier stood at the doorway, smirking. Rosier had always been a rather attractive boy, with red hair and blue eyes. Severus was beginning to think he had a thing for red hair; he guiltily would find himself wondering what Regulus would look like with red hair.

"Hello, Rosier," Severus nodded. Though he and Rosier hung out with some of the other seventh-year Slytherins together, they were not particularly close.

"Please, call me Evan," Rosier smiled. He had very white teeth. Severus raised an eyebrow but nodded.

Rosier-or Evan, as he insisted on being called- stepped closer. He peered into Severus' cauldron.

"Wit-Sharpening Potion?" he questioned, and Severus was surprised. Very few people were as interested in Potions as he was. He could barely even get Regulus to say the name of the subject, even after their tutoring sessions had finished.

The black-haired boy nodded wordlessly, and Evan grinned.

"I see you put in enough armadillo bile, it's a beautiful shade of orange right now. Perfect," he nodded.

Severus muttered a thank-you. Evan intrigued him, and he was not sure whether it was in a good way or a bad way.

"So, Severus..." the shorter boy noticed how quickly Evan slid into use of his first name. For some reason, he did not mind.

Evan added ginger root after the potion had simmered. It was now turning a beautiful purple. "Have you noticed that no one's ever in the common room anymore?"

Severus nodded. "I have," he replied. "What of it?"

"Well..." the redhead smirked. "If you want to know, meet me tonight outside of the kitchens. Be alone."

He started to walk away.

"Oh, and by the way..." Turning around, Evan grabbed Severus' wrists and pushed him against the wall. His knee landed between Severus' legs as his lips dove down and captured Severus'. Shocked, Severus found himself responding to the kiss before he could stop himself. When Rosier pulled away, the black-haired Slytherin was out of breath and wide-eyed.

"I heard about your thing with Black. No comment," Rosier winked before exiting the room.

_Definitely in a bad way,_ Severus thought as he wiped his mouth guiltily.

* * *

"Hi, Sev!" Regulus leaned up to kiss Severus' cheek, only to meet thin air.

Puzzled, he looked up at Severus, who looked away and did not respond. Something clicked in Regulus' head, for his eyes narrowed and he snarled, "Oh, no. Not this again. I'm not going to go through this waiting and getting heart broken because you had second thoughts or something equally as stupid. Now, you can either tell me what's on your mind or break up with me, but I'm sick of running after you while you ignore me, Severus Snape!"

Severus was startled when Regulus said this. He had never realized how outspoken and down-right terrifying his boyfriend could be. Regulus stood in front of him defiant and proud, so unlike the almost timid and eager-to-please Regulus that Severus had first met. He was stunned.

At last when he found his voice, he leaned down and kissed Regulus' head first. "Sorry," he murmured, "I was distracted." That at least was the truth, he thought guiltily to himself.

For Severus was battling with himself over whether or not he should tell Regulus about what had happened with Rosier in the potions room. On the one hand, Severus wanted to be honest with the boy. He had strong feelings for him and knew it would be wrong to keep him in the dark about any infidelities.

On the other hand, he couldn't bear to break Regulus' heart again. He knew how much his previous indecisions pained the boy, though he tried not to show it. Regulus would be devastated. He might even try to fight Rosier, something that could injure, maim, or even kill him, depending on the redhead's mood. Severus knew how dangerous Evan Rosier was; rumors of his cursing a girl until she nearly died were popular; the only reason he was still in the school was because his father had paid off the school board. The last thing Severus wanted was for Regulus to be hurt.

"Are you sure?" Regulus' voice snapped him out of his thoughts. The boy was watching him closely, uncertainty clear in his eyes. "Because I don't want to be ignored."

"Positive." Severus let the warmth flow into his words. He kissed Regulus before grasping his hand.

"Now, let's go to dinner.

* * *

"Snape? That you?"

For someone so evil (yes, Rosier was evil in Severus' book), Rosier sure was stupid, Severus thought as he rolled his eyes but called quietly, "Yes."

"Thank God." Rosier grabbed Severus' hand before the other Slytherin could protest. "Just follow my lead," he said, and Severus saw his white teeth flash into a grin.

They walked for twenty minutes through the dark castle. Severus wondered why Rosier had chosen to meet at a point so far from their destination. Severus was not the most athletic, and his thin legs were beginning to hurt from the numerous flights of stairs. What made the journey harder was the darkness; Severus could not see his own hand in front of his face, and yes, he had tried. He was trying as hard as he could not to bump into anything. So far, he had tripped over his own feet more than five times. Luckily, the paintings were not a problem for the two boys; they were either asleep or unable to see.

"We're here. Just crawl through," Rosier whispered into Severus' ear after he forced them to a stop. The black-haired boy shivered but obeyed.

Severus recognized the tunnel as the one he and Regulus had been snuggling in when Bellatrix came down to the castle. He had never attempted to go all the way to the other side; he had never been interested. Now, however, Rosier was telling him to keep crawling until he reached the end.

When shreds of light hit his face, he turned to Rosier, who moved in front of him.

"I'll go first. Follow me, okay? Stay with me. Don't get lost," he instructed, a slight frown marring his face, before he reached for his wand and muttered a quick spell. A door appeared out of nowhere, and he opened it. Severus followed.

They entered a dark, empty room decorated with ornate furniture and empty frames. Only one massive frame had contents; it depicted an elderly woman. Though she was old, she was regal; her posture was immaculate, her bearing regal, all buttons in tacts, collar pinned to her neck with a golden broach, not a silver hair out of place. She wore a velvety dress the color of emeralds, matching the stone encrusted in her brooch and the large ring she wore on her finger. When she saw the two boys, she barely even twitched, only asking, "And what do you need?" Her ruby eyes swept over them both, and she stared for a particularly long time at Severus.

"There's only one reason anyone ever comes here," Rosier snapped at her impatiently.

Her eyes narrowed but she said nothing, only stood and walked out of her frame. "She thinks she's alive," Rosier snorted derisively. Severus did not know what to say.

The old woman returned to her portrait, leaning over and fiddling with something behind her ruby chair. She returned with a key, which she tossed out to Rosier.

Miraculously, along the way it turned into a real key, which Evan caught before striding to the locked door and unlocking it. Severus noticed the sad look on the old woman's face as she sat back down in her chair. "Well? Come on!" Rosier sounded impatient.

Severus hurried after the redhead. They were now in a more brightly-lit room filled with, to Severus' surprise, Slytherin students. There was Nott and Mulciber of his year sitting around a large table looking tense, Dolohov playing cards with Bellatrix (where had she come from?), and even- Narcissa?

"Narcissa, what are you doing here?" Severus asked worriedly as the blonde walked up to him.

"Lucius is joining soon. He wants me to be at his side," she whispered. Her cheeks were pink with excitement and alcohol, judging by the half-full champagne flute she held elegantly.

"Joining what?" Severus was confused. He did not know why all of these Slytherin students were here. It seemed like a meeting or a bar judging by the card playing and large amounts of alcohol that he could see.

"You really don't know?" Rosier chimed in. His eyebrows were raised and he wore a slightly mocking smile. Severus did not like it.

"No, I don't," he snapped. Sensing his anger, Narcissa interjected, "It's a meeting for young Slytherins who want to join the Dark Lord."

Severus felt the blood leave his face. He did not know what to say. Fortunately, Bellatrix was stalking over, relieving him from saying anything.

"Rosier, very nice to see you," she nodded, kissing the redheaded boy's cheek before turning to Severus.

"Snape... Why do you look so pale?" the curly-haired witch demanded. Severus simply shook his head, and Bellatrix raised an eyebrow.

"Well, aren't you going to sit down? Have a drink?" her tone was slightly less hostile, he noticed, but was too stunned to fully pay attention.

"I... need some air," he managed before leaving the room. He went outside and breathed deeply, collapsing into a chair. It took a few minutes for the reality of the situation to sink in.

Rosier had taken him to a meeting for soon-to-be Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy was becoming a Death Eater. Nearly the whole of Slytherin house was interested in becoming a Death Eater. Rosier might even be one, and it was quite obvious that he wanted Severus to be one.

Severus wondered why he was so shocked. The idea that all Slytherins were "evil" or wanted to join the Dark Lord was not new, though it was popular. Severus himself had never particularly cared, though he had to admit he approved of Lord Voldemort more often than he approved of Dumbledore. Still, approval and support were two completely different things; support and membership were another two different things.

Could Severus see himself being a Death Eater? Could he join Lord Voldemort, attempt to eradicate Mudbloods, blood traitors, and Muggles? And another question- could Regulus?

* * *

_I know that this chapter was kind of weird and dark, but I'm kind of setting up the next story now._

_Thanks for reviews and comments and private messages (looking at you, fan girl 666 and llVioletll; you guys are amazing!)! I appreciate, read, and love them all!_


	17. Chapter 17

_Ok, on to the next chapter..._

* * *

"What's this I hear about you prancing around in the middle of the night with Rosier?"

Startled, Severus' eyes snapped to Regulus' face. The ebony-haired boy was sitting by the fire, doing his homework without looking up at his boyfriend, but Severus caught his tightened jaw and slightly narrowed eyes focused on his parchment.

"What?" Severus chose to play stupid, hoping Regulus would be softer on him. Bad idea.

Regulus' eyes flashed. "Do you think I'm stupid?" he asked in a voice of forced calm. Severus noticed his hand twitch.

"No," the older boy replied honestly. _It's the opposite, you're too damn smart..._

"Then tell me what you and Rosier have been up to, or I swear I'll stab you with a quill." He looked as though he were about to make good on his threat, judging by the way he held his writing utensil. _Like a weapon_, Severus noted.

"Look, Regulus, it's nothing you need to worry yourself about. Rosier and I are not having relations," Severus assured his boyfriend, taking him by the shoulders.

"It's not you I don't trust, it's him. I've seen the way he looks at you, Sev, like you're his. Plus I know you have a thing for red hair..."

Severus tried as hard as he could to keep the flush from his cheeks.

"I'm not attracted to Rosier," he said. _A lie._ "I'm attracted to you." _Truth._

Regulus looked less angry now. He reclined in his boyfriend's arms with a sigh. "I love you, Sev," he said, and Severus smiled before replying, "Thank you."

He could have sworn that he saw hurt in Regulus' eyes, but a second later it was gone.

* * *

Narcissa and Regulus walked the snowy campus during their lunch.

"I don't get it, Cissy," Regulus was saying. He had pulled his hair into two childish pigtails, which he was now yanking anxiously.

"Lucius is the same way," the blonde said soothingly, taking his hands from his hair, but Regulus shook his head.

"It's different from with Lucius. Lucius doesn't say it, but he shows it. It's always in his eyes. But Sev... it's like he's allergic or something, the way he avoids saying it. But he always wants me to say it to him! Why can't he do the same?" Regulus' eyes were desperate and hurt.

Narcissa took him by the shoulders.

"Give it time," she told him. "Remember, Severus is new to this, just like you. He's scared and confused and not as attuned to his emotions as you are. But be there for him. Be patient with him. And one day, your patience will be rewarded."

Regulus nodded, biting his lip. "I just don't want-" he whispered before covering his face. "Don't want what?" Narcissa asked curiously.

"I've seen him and Rosier walking around. They say- they say that Rosier has a thing for Severus, that he wants him." Regulus choked.

But Narcissa shook her head furiously. "Severus wouldn't go with Rosier, never," she said, though inside she was slightly uncertain.

"He has red hair," Regulus was fighting tears by now.

"So? Just because he liked Evans doesn't mean he automatically loves everyone with red hair. Then he'd be forced to love Aunt Isla, and we all know how horrid she looked."

Regulus gave a small smile. "She had character," he said.

"She was..." Narcissa shuddered before offering her elbow. "Come, Mr. Black, let us return to the castle."

"That sounds lovely, Mrs. Malfoy. Thank you."

Narcissa flushed at being 'Mrs. Malfoy' but replied lightly, "Any time, Mr. Black. Mrs. Malfoy has a pleasant ring to it."

Regulus laughed.

* * *

Rosier was approaching.

Severus was growing increasingly nervous. He packed his books as quickly as he could. If he planned just right, he could stand, walk somewhat quickly so as not to appear suspicious, and make a left turn. If Rosier happened to follow, Severus could (hopefully) get lost in the crowd of students.

"Why did you leave last night?"

Wrong. Dead wrong. Severus cursed McGonagell for making him to clean up after the class.

"Erm..."

He began to edge out of the room slowly, hoping Rosier would be too distracted to notice. Once again, wrong. Rosier grabbed his wrist and gazed at him with gentle blue eyes. "Are you okay? You looked sick last night. I worried about you," he murmured. Severus was dazzled; he had no clue how to respond to it.

"I..."

A smirk spread across Rosier's face as he watched Severus grow red. "Is that how Black talks to you?" he laughed, and Severus glared.

"No," he said in his coldest voice before stalking away.

"Hey, wait! I'm-sorry," Evan said grudgingly, and Severus nodded, though he refused to look at the other boy.

"That's alright."

"It's just I don't think he's right for you," the redhead said bluntly. Startled, Severus looked up from his path. Rosier was gazing at him intently. "Black is too soft and weak, not strong the way you are. You're going to be so much, I can tell. Strong, smart... powerful. You have so much potential, Severus, don't waste it wilting around Black. Do you even care for him? Or is he just a good toy? I'll give him that much, he's easy on the eyes, that one is. But you can do better. With power, you'd be able to have anyone you wanted."

Severus stood, transfixed, as Rosier whispered into his ear. He could see himself in his mind's eye, seated as the Minister of Magic. He would finally have it all; power, money, and happiness. He sat in the chair of the Minister, wearing beautiful, expensive robes and fine rings. No more would Potter laugh at his hair or his robes. Indeed, Potter would be the one crying. For in his dream Lily stood at his side, smiling and true. She was loyal to him; they were in love.

He snapped out of his fantasy when Rosier let go of him. He hadn't even realized how the older boy's hands had been on his shoulders.

"Think about it," the redhead smirked before walking away.

* * *

"Regulus!"

Hearing his name being called, the youngest Black boy turned. Remus Lupin was striding towards him, a pleasant smile on his face.

"Hi," Regulus waved once Lupin caught up. He fell into step with Regulus quite easily. "Where are you heading?" Lupin asked curiously. "I'm on break. I'm just going to the library," the younger Black explained.

"Ahh..."

"What does Sirius want?" the ebony-haired boy asked knowingly, and Remus gave a sheepish grin. "He wanted to tell you to 'watch for Rosier, he's suspicious'," the older boy explained, and Regulus' face tightened.

"I understand already."

"Regulus-" Lupin grasped his shoulders. "I want you to know- and don't listen to Sirius- that we'll be there for you when things happen with Snape."

Regulus flicked hair out of his eyes and smirked, "Remus, I definitely appreciate that, but tell Sirius I can take care of myself. I am a Black."

With that, he stalked away. Remus stared after the boy, then chuckled. Ever since the 'incident', Regulus had been so much stronger.

* * *

Severus was surprised when Regulus snatched his book out of his hands and kissed him hard in the library. He grasped Severus' tie tightly, gazing deeply into the other boy's eyes when they separated.

"What was that for? Not that I didn't appreciate it," Severus gasped, wiping his mouth.

"Just to remind you that I'm here," Regulus whispered back with a small smile. He suddenly looked serious. "Sev, I've heard the rumors about you and Rosier. What's going on?"

Severus was torn. He desperately wanted to relieve this guilt; it was pressing on him every waking moment, reminding him of what he had done to Regulus. Seeing his boyfriend smile at him made it even harder to deal with. He simply could not take the fact that he had allowed Rosier to kiss him. The truth had to be revealed.

And yet... there was a selfish part of him, a greedy part that wanted to keep Regulus from feeling sad or angry with him. It wanted Regulus to only have smiles, to have smiles for _him_. He would not get smiles and kisses from the boy if he knew what Severus had done.

"Nothing's going on, Reg. Rosier's just a friend to me. If he does want something more, then no. I'm not interested. I have you," Severus replied easily. His heart hurt when Regulus beamed that happy, innocent grin of his.

"Oh, Sev, thank goodness!" he whispered happily, keeping an eye out for Madam Pince while he threw his arms around Severus' neck. "I was worried that you changed your mind-that I wasn't enough-that-" he cut himself off by smothering Severus with kisses. Kisses that Severus did not deserve.

* * *

Severus was extremely aware of both Narcissa and Rosier staring at him during dinner, though for different reasons. Narcissa seemed to be monitoring his interactions with Regulus; the male Slytherin did not fail to notice how her eyes would focus intently whenever he turned towards or talked to Regulus. It was growing quite annoying.

But Narcissa's watchful eyes paled in comparison to Rosier, who had decided to sit near the trio but had so far said nothing. His eyes spoke for him, however. Intense blue orbs gazed at Severus with an unreadable look, only tearing away from the black-haired boy's face when Regulus spoke. Rosier's face changed entirely on these instances; the light seemed to shine brightly on his skin and make it appear more sunken than it actually was, eyes glaring daggers into Regulus' skin. He looked demonic, and Severus was quite disturbed and frightened for his boyfriend.

Rosier honestly was dangerous. Severus had seen him torture a spider for no other reason than because he was bored. He had performed a Dark spell that even Severus, the proud Half-Blood Prince, didn't know. The spider had writhed as pale blood oozed from its every orifice while Rosier used his wand to tie its legs into knots. It has been one of the most disturbing things Severus had ever seen. Severus knew that when Rosier hated someone, he would not hesitate to harm them.

"Are you coming tonight?" the redhead interrupted Regulus suddenly as the boy was explaining his latest plant project.

He was staring at Severus as he said this. Extremely aware of Regulus staring at him, bewildered and betrayed, Severus shook his head. He was not ready for the reality of the meetings of the soon-to-be Death Eaters.

"Come on, Severus, you could really be useful." Rosier had dropped his voice to a low mutter as he buttered his bread. Once again, Severus shook his head, accompanied by a strong but soft "No."

"Severus?" Regulus intoned softly, eyes worried. The older boy turned and attempted a reassuring smile. "It's fine, Reg." Regulus did not look assured, but he nodded and turned to Narcissa. Severus noticed his body language; his posture grew stiff and he turned his body nearly completely away from the two. It meant that the older Slytherin definitely had some kissing up to do, but it also gave him and Rosier a chance to talk.

"Look-" Severus looked around to make sure no one else was listening (though he supposed it didn't matter- nearly all of Slytherin was interested in serving)- "I do not think I am particularly able to join." He searched for the right words to keep from offending.

"Why not? You're perfect for it! You're clever, excellent at Potions, and you know some great Dark spells. Don't lie, I've seen them. You have the potential to be great, to have power, the world at your feet. Don't slip out because you're "scared" or you don't want to disappoint that one. Because giving in to weakness- it doesn't make you stronger, or noble, or loved. It just makes you weak."

Severus' mouth twisted, and he nearly spat on Rosier. "If I were scared or weak," he hissed, "Do you really think I would be dating a Black?" With that, he returned to his meal and kept his eyes away from Rosier. The redhead had crossed the line.

* * *

Narcissa sat down next to Severus as he studied by the fire. "Bellatrix would like to speak to you," she said suddenly after a long silence. Severus raised his eyebrows in surprise. "About what, and when?" "About the Death Eaters, and now," the blonde replied. Severus was even more shocked, but Narcissa seemed to take his shock as consent. "Let me set it up," she offered, waving her wand and whispered into the fire.

The flames stoked and burst into bright plumes, sending a light dusting of ash and smoke into the room. After he recovered from his coughing, Severus looked up. Narcissa looked sheepish. "Sorry, haven't used it in awhile," she apologized, but his attention was on the fire.

An image of Bellatrix Black-soon to be Lestrange- was in the center of the fire, detailing the area from her head to her mid-chest. She was gazing expectantly around the room, and when her eyes landed on Severus, she looked slightly surprised. "Ah, Snape, didn't expect to see you so soon," she said almost pleasantly.

"Floo?" he asked, slightly surprised. He had heard that it was possible to speak through Floo instead of traveling by it, but he had never seen it. It was rather interesting.

"Of course. Now, what's this I hear about you not wanting to join?"

"Rosier talks fast" was all Severus said.

"I listen fast," she retorted, giving him a harsh look.

Sighing, he gave in.

"I'm not sure... that I am ready yet. I have seen my own potential, and I cannot deny that I could be great. But something inside me... is telling me not to. At least, not yet. That I need to prove myself. And Rosier..." Severus trailed off.

"What about him?" Bellatrix questioned. She seemed generally intrigued; judging by her body language, she was sitting cross-legged.

"He's been showing interest in me. It's disturbing me. And he seems to hate Regulus," he said honestly. During this time, he noticed that Narcissa had left.

When he told the older Black girl some of the things that Rosier said (he edited a few statements out), Bellatrix looked enraged.

"How dare he!" she hissed, holding her wand tightly in both hands. He noticed how sharp her nails looked. She could attack with her nails alone.

"Don't attack him, though," Severus demanded. Bellatrix raised an eyebrow as though to question his tone. "And why shouldn't I, after he's been saying such terrible things about my little cousin?"

"Because Regulus is growing up. From what I've seen, he's biting back more, growing more independent. The other day, he hexed someone for trying to touch him," Severus smiled thinly at the thought.

Bellatrix nodded slightly, showcasing her approval. "I'm proud of him," she said slowly. "He really is growing so fast." Severus could have sworn that he saw tears in her eyes, but she was back to brushing curls away in an instant.

"So are you going to join?" she asked suddenly, and he blinked. Seeing the unsure look on Severus' face, a slow cruel smile spread across her face.

"Think about it," she breathed, leaning close in the fire. "The Dark Lord is so powerful. He's taking over and leading with a firm hand. You could do it, Snape. You would gain such respect, honor... Why, we could even forget that you're a half-blood..."

He sat, transfixed, as yet again the fantasy played on in his head. He first saw himself bowing to a tall, darkly cloaked figure. Next, he was brewing potions in the dungeons of his dreams, ingredients stocked wall-to-wall, books stacked on shelves neatly. Regulus was sitting on the edge of his seat, smiling happily and watching. He was then sitting on a throne-like chair again, Lily sitting by his side. They stood from the chairs and walked into another room, and they were kissing deeply. He was purchasing a house with Lily; now they were laughing and playing with two children; one with red hair and black eyes, the other black hair and green eyes.

Severus heard his own voice before he recognized that it was his own.

"I'll join. I'll take the Mark."

* * *

_That's this chapter! I know there were a lot of fantasy sequences, but it was just to cement the whole idea in Severus' head._

_Thanks so much for the reviews from the previous chapters! Just so you guys know, I may not always reply to reviews, but I definitely appreciate them. It makes me so happy when my e-mail goes off and I read another review. I'm just getting pretty busy lately-we're getting a puppy Friday!_

_Sorry, so anyway, see you soon. I'm planning on writing a story dealing with the "incident" mentioned in the above chapter. Who knows?_


	18. Chapter 18

_Okay, this chapter takes place in mid to late February. Just as a warning, there's some minor violence later in the chapter, so for those who don't want to read about those types of things might want to skip this chapter. I'll post a recap at the beginning of the next chapter. I'm sorry in advance if I offend or anger anyone. I just want to continue the story. Oh, yes, and this piece isn't really very humorous anymore. Should I change the genre or give it a chance to lighten?_

* * *

"Morning, Sev," Regulus yawned tiredly. It was morning, and they were the only two Slytherins awake and in the Great Hall. They were actually the only people in the entire hall, strangely enough.

"Hmm," Severus mumbled a reply. He was lost in thought, though he seemed to be in pain. It was strange, Regulus puzzled, how his boyfriend kept clenching his teeth and rubbing his forearm.

**_A wand touching his arm, and there was pain, pain worse than anything he'd ever felt before, and he nearly screamed, but he had to stay strong..._**

"How did you sleep?" the younger boy asked brusquely as he reached for a bowl of rice. Regulus loved rice in the morning. He turned his attention to Severus, who was gritting his teeth now. His eyebrows were furrowed as he stared ahead, far beyond the walls of the castle.

"Do you remember what today is?"

Severus did not reply. He had no patience for trivial guessing games; the pain was too great for him to focus.

"Are you alright?" Regulus leaned close and brushed his fingers across the area Severus was holding.

"Don't touch it!" Severus yelled, shocked out of his drifting state. He yanked his arm away from Regulus, who was blinking at him.

The Black boy's face suddenly changed, and he murmured, "You took the Mark, didn't you?"

Severus' heart began to beat quickly, and he turned pale. "What are you talking about?" he asked coldly, but kept his face impartial so as not to anger Regulus.

**_It was cool, ridiculously cool, and Severus was shivering lightly. He was fearful, though he attempted to keep the emotion back... "Okay, Snape?" Rosier asked in a low voice. Severus nodded, and they Apparated away into the dark night..._**

"You took the Mark. You keep holding your left forearm." Regulus reached out for the other's arm, but he resisted. "Stop, okay? I don't know what you're talking about, and it's getting annoying. I cut myself accidentally while I was making a potion."

But Regulus was frowning now. He obviously did not believe Severus, though he nodded and continued to eat.

Breakfast was a stony affair, with Regulus ignoring Severus and Severus trying as hard as he could to see straight through his pain. When his rice was done, Regulus rose swiftly from the bench and was on his way to class with barely a goodbye said.

It was the start of a long, hard day.

* * *

"Snivellus!"

If another piece of crumpled paper hit his head, Severus swore to Merlin that he'd commit homicide in the middle of the classroom. James Potter had been throwing things at him for the past half hour, and Severus was sick of it. When Black and Lupin had said enough (they had surprisingly been discouraging Potter), wasn't that a sign for the "game" to be put to an end? And to top it all off, the teacher was doing nothing about it. He considered it a likely possibility that McGonagall was either in on it or didn't care; at least seven paper balls had been thrown at him while she was turned towards the class. She _had_ to have seen them. Evil woman.

The deep burning sensation in his arm interrupted his thoughts. Severus had to bite his tongue to keep from shouting in pain. His fingers clenched around his quill, and his ink spilled as yet another object came flying at his head. This time it was a Snitch. Where the hell did Potter get a Snitch from?

"James, enough," he heard Sirius hiss. If only "James" would listen.

The stupid Quidditch ball was now zipping up towards the ceiling, and McGonagall was _still _pretending she couldn't see the attacks, when, really, who didn't? The class' attention was now divided between the Snitch, James, and McGonagall for a few struggling students. This was ridiculous.

**_Ruby eyes gazed down at him, thin, almost non-existent lips curling into a smile. "What say you, Severus?" the words trailed into a hiss..._**

Severus was now pressing firmly from his fingers down his arm in an attempt to subtly ease the pain on his arm. It provided some small relief, but whatever relaxation Severus felt was ruined by the pieces of Acid Pops and Chocolate-Covered Frogs being lobbed at him. The Acid Pops had clearly been licked (simply disgusting), as they were burning bits of his skin and the ends of his hair. From behind him, he could hear the sounds of Lupin and Black literally sitting on Potter to keep him from throwing things.

"Class is dismissed," McGonagall said suddenly, and Severus made his way for the door as fast as he could, hoping that no one would interrupt him, for the pain in his arm was insane-

"Severus, may I see you for a moment?"

Damn.

He reluctantly spun around to face the teacher, who was eying him with something akin to pity in her eyes. Severus was beginning to grow angry. If there was one thing he hated, it was pity. He was not something to pitied.

**_"I see who you are, and you are strong, Severus... an excellent servant, you will make. Strong, able-bodied, clever, and loyal. What say you, Severus? Will you join me and become someone excellent?" the soft voice stirred something in his mind, intoxicating him beyond belief..._**

"Severus, I cannot help but admire your resilience during today's lesson," McGonagall was saying, and Severus nearly lost it.

He managed to keep calm however, and replied cooly, "How nice of you to notice my "resilience" when Potter was throwing things at me. How kind of you to ignore him as he threw paper, a Snitch, some quills, bits of Chocolate-Covered Frogs, and pieces of Acid Pops at my head. It certainly helped soothe my skin and my soul knowing that you were admiring my ability to ignore pretentious Gryffindors-Gryffindors, whom, I assumed, were your charges, being in your house. I learned something else in today's lesson, Professor. I learned not to rely on people to help me, though I've learned this lesson countless times before."

He stalked off and left McGonagall stunned in his wake.

* * *

Forgetting about their earlier almost-quarrel, Severus headed to Regulus immediately to complain and share facts about his day.

"...and she let them throw things at me through the entire class!" Severus ranted.

"Poor baby," Regulus said in a cool tone, and he stroked Severus' head in a somewhat mocking manner.

"This isn't funny, Reg. I've had it with them!" the older boy raged on to indifferent ears.

"Perhaps you upset him," Regulus suggested nonchalantly. He wasn't interested in the current conversation; not only did he have a class to get to, but he was still angry with Severus and expressing it passive-aggressively.

Severus turned and stared at his boyfriend in disbelief.

"_I_ upset _him_? He's been torturing me since first year, and you're saying that _I _upset _him_?"

"I'm not saying that you deserved it, or that he's right. I just heard that he was angry about you and Lily speaking," Regulus shrugged. Severus stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why do you always make it about her?" he snarled when he had regained his voice and footing. Regulus turned and raised an eyebrow cockily.

"Oh, but Severus, it seems that _you_ always make things about her. Staring at her down the halls, getting all giddy and excited whenever you see her, hell, being near Rosier. He seems to be your new obsession. Is it because of his red hair? Does it remind you of _Lily_?" the Black boy was openly mocking him now, a cruel smile adorning his face. Regulus certainly was an angel, but he had a devilish side for sure.

"Shut up!" Severus snapped. He was losing his patience with Regulus. It seemed that the boy had been on short wire today for no reason, and Severus was not in the mood for it.

"I'm not stupid, you know." Regulus knew he was late, but he did not care. Easily slinking behind Severus, he rested a hand on his boyfriend's shoulder and whispered in his ear.

"I know what you've been up to. I know about the Mark. I know about Rosier. I know about Lily. And do you know what's funny about it all? You keep assuming, again and again, that I'm stupid. That I'm innocent, or naïve, or so out of it just because I'm a fourth year. Just because at the beginning of this year, I was all soft and stupid, doesn't mean I'm the same now. I've grown up, Severus. And do you know what I see in you? I see you chasing after someone who doesn't want you while you can't accept the truth that she's just _not into you_-"

Severus lost his cool when Regulus said this. Without waiting for the boy to finish, he smacked him in the face. The sound of the slap resounded down the empty hallway.

**_The serpent hissed and snaked itself up his chest until it was wrapped around his neck, threatening to choke him..._**

Regulus stood there, frozen. Severus was just as stunned with himself. He had never even imagined that he would hit Regulus. Ever. But the signs were there. The boy's cheek was turning bright red with a handprint right in the middle, and silent tears were rising in his eyes.

Without saying a word, Regulus began to walk away. Severus was vaguely aware of this fact, but too numb to chase after him.

Suddenly, Regulus turned around in the middle of the hallway and screamed, "It was my birthday!" Tears were running down his cheeks, one marked and bruising rapidly. He stalked away as fast as he could.

Severus miserably recalled Sirius telling him that Regulus' birthday was in February. And what a birthday it was. Severus had snapped at him, pushed him away emotionally, and abused him. No wonder Regulus' family didn't approve of their relationship.

**_"Well done, Severus Snape. I am impressed with you for sure. So brave, you are, stepping up and becoming one of us... How we will value your service." Lips parted as a laugh slipped out, hissing and slightly mocking, but of whom, Severus did not know..._**

A sharp, intense deep pain returned to Severus' forearm with a vengeance. He could almost feel his skin pulsing. The swelling feeling seemed to increase the agony until Severus could take it no longer. With trembling fingers, he pulled back his sleeve.

The blackened image of the Dark Mark leered up at Severus.

* * *

Regulus collapsed on his knees in the bathroom. Gasping for breath, he stood and leaned heavily on the sink to support himself. He looked into the mirror.

His cheek looked awful; it was bruising purple-black already, shading his entire cheek and his lower eyelid. "Severus has large hands," he said aloud wryly, before choking and vomiting into the sink.

He was sick several more times; he was still not emotionally capable to think about what had happened without wanting to vomit.

Regulus gazed at the large piece of glass reflecting his own image back to him. He had used to like mirrors; he believed that they showcased a person's every emotion, every fear, every sorrow, every joy, every pain. It was for this exact same reason that Regulus grew to hate mirrors, especially when the bathroom door opened.

"Regulus?"

Closing his eyes, Regulus sighed. He hated it when he fought with Severus for this exact reason: it always seemed that he ran into someone who just _had_ to know what was wrong, and was _concerned_ about his well-being, or was _angry_ for him. Honestly, Regulus just wished he could scream at everyone that he was not a defenseless fourteen-year-old. He was a strong-willed now fifteen-year-old with quite a few tricks up his sleeve. And Severus _would_ pay for laying hands on him.

Sirius was behind him, looking horrified. As he rushed forward and grasped Regulus in his arms, the younger Black was actually grateful for his brother's comfort, even if he smelled like a wet dog.

"What happened to you?" Sirius demanded, lifting his brother's chin and gently touching the bruise.

"Sev-ouch-slapped me. We're kind of really angry at each other right now," Regulus attempted to sound nonchalant, adding the effect of rolling his eyes, but Sirius saw the tears he was fighting.

"Let's talk for a bit. But not in here-ew. Smells like piss."

Regulus giggled. He was reminded of their childhood, when Sirius would say funny things to keep him from crying. He missed those days.

Sirius led him through the castle and to a dead-end.

"Um..." Regulus cocked his head as his older brother closed his eyes and clutched his hand tightly.

The younger boy gasped softly as a door appeared, and, grinning, Sirius opened it.

* * *

"Happy birthday, Reg," Sirius smiled, and Regulus burst into tears.

The brothers were sitting cross-legged on a wooden floor. The room, which Sirius explained was called the Room of Requirements, had been transformed to create a cozy little room with red, green, silver, and gold walls and two couches. Sirius and Regulus sat on the floor, where a cake had appeared, decorated with white icing and spelling out 'Happy birthday Reg' in sloppy purple letters. It was obviously Sirius' creation.

Right now, Sirius was holding his younger brother as he sobbed. "Geez, if I knew you would cry when I said happy birthday, I wouldn't have said it at all, Reggie," Sirius commented. This was the wrong thing to say, for Regulus began to sob even harder.

When Regulus was in control of his emotions, he thanked his older brother with a watery smile.

"You look awful," Sirius replied bluntly, and Regulus' shoulders dropped.

"Gee, thanks, jerk," the younger boy mumbled. "Ah, cheer up and have some cake! Go back to the happy, smiley Regulus we all know and can't stand," the older Black urged, but Regulus sulked, "You mean the happy, smiley Regulus Severus can't stand and slapped."

"So what was that about? I didn't hear the story, only saw the marks," Sirius observed as he cut two slices of cake.

Over cake and iced tea (Regulus' favorite remains of childhood), the story came out. To his credit, Sirius did not fly into a violent rage as he was previously prone to doing. Instead, his lips formed a tight line as he heard of the slapping.

"He's being a bastard. I ought to slap him, see how he likes it," the older boy mumbled angrily, but Regulus shook his head.

"It's fine. I think I've had as much as I can take, anyways."

"You're done with him?"

"Mother always said never be with someone who's abusive. She may have meant it for the girls, but it's true. If that's how he is, then no. I either want a full apology and a resolution to stay away from me until he can keep his hands to himself, or a full apology and a break up. He's being a butt." Regulus took a bite of cake slowly; he was testing his still-weak stomach.

"Speaking of Mother, here. I don't know why it came to me, but-" Sirius extended two cards, which Regulus took gingerly. He tore open the envelope without ripping it (true Blacks did not rip envelopes, it was unsightly) and read the card. Tears came to the boy's eyes, and he bit his lip, but managed a laugh.

"I guess he does care about my relationships, if only to make sure that I produce an heir."

Sirius' face tightened; he knew whom his brother was speaking of.

"Reg, I'm sorry I left you there with them, I should've-"

But Regulus held up a lily-white hand.

"It's fine. To be honest, it's better that you left by yourself. I doubt we'd both still be alive if we had both gone. Mother wouldn't allow such shame."

"Mother can-" Sirius paused and made an attempt to lighten the mood.

"I think Mother hates herself."

"How?" Intrigued, Regulus put down his fork.

"Think of my initials."

It took Regulus a second to think before a broad smile split his face.

"You're insane."

"I'm insane and always here for you."

"Thank you, Big brother."

"No problem, Little brother."

"I love you." Regulus wrapped his arms around Sirius' waist and hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too." Sirius smiled at his younger brother before returning the hug.

* * *

After skipping the rest of his classes, Regulus headed down to the Great Hall fifteen minutes early, hoping to avoid certain Slytherins. Unfortunately, it seemed that certain Slytherins had anticipated this move.

"Regulus."

The youngest Black boy ignored his name being called and instead read his book as he ate his chicken.

"Regulus-please." The desperation in Severus' voice was profound, but it did not move Regulus in the slightest bit. It had the opposite effect, actually; Regulus' ignoring powers were growing stronger by the second.

"Regulus, please, you've got to listen! Please let me talk before-"

"Alright, Black?" a devilish voice intoned suddenly, and Regulus grew stiff as a board. Slowly, he raised his face to make eye contact with Evan Rosier.

Rosier whistled lowly when he saw the bruises left across Regulus' cheek.

"Looks painful. Where'd you get it?"

Regulus was not a fool. He did not miss the glittering malice in the older boy's eyes.

"Had an accident," he replied easily. He would not allow Rosier to intimidate him.

"What kind?"

Rosier was sitting down next to Regulus, much to the boy's annoyance and Severus' chagrin and panic. He had a feeling that something terrible was going to happen soon.

"The kind that happen in a magical school." Regulus dodged the question with ease. Severus admired his boyfriend's-or were they over? Merlin, no, hopefully- grace when it came to dealing with Rosier.

"The kind that involve hands?" Rosier surprise-attacked Regulus, causing him to lose his blade. Snape could see the surprise in Regulus' eyes before they turned dull once more.

"The kind that involve magic." There was Regulus, picking up his blade again and using the same blocking technique.

"Magic from a wand? Or a magical person?" Rosier seemed determined to stab holes into Regulus. He asked his questions quickly and sharply, never giving the boy time to rest. It did not seem to matter, however, for Regulus did not give up easily.

"Why does it matter to you? You're not a Prefect or Head Boy."

Regulus cooly shut the conversation down. Severus noticed how he chose instead to observe his nails with an almost bored expression.

"I care about the safety of other students."

It was a flat-out lie, and all three boys knew it. Severus was nervous; he did not want them to attack each other. He knew that no matter how strong Regulus was or how many spells he knew, Rosier would win simply because he was a Darker wizard.

"That's nice of you." Regulus held his knife in an awfully combative way. Severus knew he was not intending to use it for just cutting chicken.

"I suppose it is, isn't it?" Rosier agreed.

Regulus stood suddenly.

"I really must be going, I'm not feeling all that well. Not to mention that it's my birthday." He smiled a thin smile that did not reach his eyes.

"Oh, is it? Happy birthday," Rosier sneered. His tone was even insincere, making it obvious that he knew and delighted in the fact that Regulus' birthday had not been so happy.

A nauseated look crossed the younger boy's face upon looking at Rosier, and he walked quickly from the Great Hall, quickly becoming lost in the crowd of students entering.

Severus started to follow him, but a searing pain in his arm made him cry out slightly in pain as he collapsed back into his seat. Looking up tiredly, he saw Rosier gripping his left forearm.

"Does it still hurt?" Blue eyes were glittering as a hand reached up and pushed back red hair.

The black-haired boy nodded tightly, trying to tear his eyes away from the other's. Rosier was smirking as he gently stroked the other boy's forearm. "I'm happy for you, Severus," he murmured. He could barely be heard over the chatter echoing around the room. The two boys met eyes, and Rosier continued talking.

"You've taken a step in the right direction. Soon, the Dark Lord will extend his reach to cover all of Britain, then the rest of the world. We will have power."

Severus noticed the greedy light in Rosier's eyes as he spoke of the power that would be granted to them as servants of the Dark Lord. It was beginning to disturb him.

Rapid thoughts began to spiral around Severus' mind. Was this how he himself looked when he thought of being a Death Eater? He must have, especially when he had joined. He remembered the scene perfectly; after all, it had only happened last night.

**_Severus was on his knees on the cool hardwood floor, bowing his head in reverence for the man sitting in front of him. And he was quite a man; pale white skin, ruby eyes that occasionally flashed chocolate, a dome-like skull, clothed in robes of ebony. He was repulsive, yet beautiful. Snake-like and majestic, Lord Voldemort watched Severus carefully. He was intruding upon Severus' thoughts, jabbing at his mental walls and intruding, searching his memories. A cruel smile spread across his face slowly._**

**_"He is good, Rosier. Very good." Large, spidery hands met one another as he clapped, cold, high voice expressing his approval. Rosier bowed. "Thank you, My Lord."_**

**_Voldemort's attention left Rosier and returned to Severus._**

**_"Well done, Severus Snape. __I am impressed with you for sure. So brave, you are, stepping up and becoming one of us... How we will value your service." Lips parted as a cruel laugh slipped out, amused and slightly mocking, but of whom, Severus did not know..._**

**___He noticed the expectant glance, and he quickly bowed his head again._**

**___"Thank you, My Lord."_**

**___"'My Lord'? Why, you have decided already?" Voldemort was smirking, the most disturbing, frightening smirk Severus had ever seen._**

**_At this time, a low hissing came from the ground behind Severus. The Slytherin boy fought to keep from turning around as something large and scaly curled itself around his ankles. He realized then that it was a snake, the biggest, greenest snake he had ever seen. _****_The serpent hissed and snaked itself up his chest until it was wrapped around his neck, threatening to choke him..._**

**_A strangled noise came from Voldemort's lips, and to Severus' amazement, the snake unwound itself and travelled to the Dark Lord. Of course: Lord Voldemort was a Parselmouth._**

**_R_****_uby eyes gazed down at him, thin, almost non-existent lips curling into a smile. "What say you, Severus?" the words trailed into a hiss..._**

**__****_"My Lord?" Severus was confused._**

**__****_"I see who you are, and you are strong, Severus... an excellent servant, you will make. Strong, able-bodied, clever, and loyal. What say you, Severus? Will you join me and become someone excellent?" the soft voice stirred something in his mind, intoxicating him beyond belief..._**

**__****_Slowly, without saying a word, Severus nodded._**

**__****_"Your arm, Severus," the Dark Lord whispered, and Severus extended his arm._**

**__****__****_A wand touching his arm, and there was pain, pain worse than anything he'd ever felt before, and he nearly screamed, but he had to stay strong..._**

"I have to go," he said abruptly, yanking his wrist away and escaping the crowded, noisy hall as quickly as he could.

* * *

Regulus sighed and swung his legs as he stared up at the stars.

He was sitting on a bench in the Astronomy Tower, a place that he now was not so fond of since the events that had happened... was it only two months ago? Two months since Severus broke his heart- He forced himself to take a deep breath. He was not going to think about certain people. It was his birthday, and he wanted to spend the last of it enjoying himself.

"Okay, take a deep breath and be happy, Regulus. It's your birthday after all. Cissy may not be here for whatever reason, and I may be missing Bella and them, but I got to spend time with Sirius. He even gave me some cake!" Regulus cheered to himself, taking the wrapped pieces of cake from his bag.

"There I am," Regulus smiled softly to himself, pointing up at the sky and at the star Regulus. It had been a game of his and Sirius', searching the sky for their stars. Regulus loved his star; he remembered as a toddler when his mother, in one of her rare moments of softness, took him up in her arms and whispered about how Regulus was one of the brightest stars in the sky, just like he was.

"You have a really strong Cockney accent," a blue-haired boy stepped from the shadows. He was Ravenclaw, judging by his tie. Regulus did not jump, only smiled and said, "Don't know where I picked it up from. Oh, gosh, that's embarrassing."

"No, it's cute," the boy smiled before sitting down next to Regulus, who moved over to make room.

"Would you like some cake?" Regulus offered some of his cake to the boy, who accepted.

"It's good. Where'd you get it from?" the boy asked curiously, and the Slytherin frowned slightly at the thought. "My brother gave it to me for my birthday," he explained, and a grin split his companion's face.

"Really? Happy birthday, then! How's it been?"

"Not as good..." Regulus replied honestly.

"That's too bad. Hopefully next year's will be better."

"Hopefully." Regulus was beginning to enjoy this boy's company. He was very warm and kind, with bright turquoise hair cut to the end of his neck and chocolate eyes that twinkled and sparkled. His skin was creamy like Regulus', only several shades paler with an ethereal shine to it. He smiled at Regulus with white teeth, slightly taller and a tad more muscular than the Slytherin boy. Regulus found his presence wonderful and intoxicating, beautiful and warm.

The boy turned his attention to the open canvas of the sky. "I've always loved the stars," he sighed, and Regulus agreed. "I have a constellation name. There's my star," the Slytherin explained, pointing at his star.

"Regulus? Mine is Leo," the other boy held out his hand, and Regulus shook it with a smile. "So, Regulus-with-a-Cockney-accent, what's got you up here?" Leo asked curiously.

Regulus cocked his head before loosening his shoulders and sighing. "Just... avoiding people."

"People like Severus?"

At this, the Black boy started. "How did you-"

Leo smiled widely. "I've been watching you. Well, watching over you. See your star? It's part of the constellation Leo. That's me! And as a constellation- or, biggest star, as I like to be known- I have to watch over all of the stars in my constellation. That's you. You're my brightest star, you know... Regulus, don't give up hope. I see you struggling. Don't give up love. Stay true to yourself, my brightest star."

Stunned, Regulus sat frozen as Leo stood and kissed his forehead before walking towards the stairs.

"Wait, seriously? For real? Am I just making this up in my mind?"

The Ravenclaw turned and grinned. "You might be. Or I might be real. Who knows? Haven't you ever heard of the expression that we're all stars?"

"But- will I ever see you again?" Regulus' voice grew soft. He liked Leo. He didn't want the other to leave him forever.

At this, Leo faced Regulus fully and gave him an encouraging beam. "Of course you will! You're a part of me, aren't you?"

The taller boy began his descent down the stairs, and Regulus swore that he disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"Happy birthday."

Severus stood in the middle of the Common Room wearing a party hat and holding a box, looking ashamed.

Regulus stared at him for a moment, then started towards his dorm.

"Regulus, please. Just give me- five minutes."

The birthday boy thought it over for a moment before throwing himself in a chair and giving Severus a stony glare.

"Start."

Unexpectedly, Severus dropped to his knees before Regulus and offered his left arm.

"I took it, Reg," he said in a low voice, resting his head on the area of the chair between his boyfriend's knees.

"You? You took-the Mark? Like I said this morning, when you denied it? Another one of your lies, then." Regulus was not impressed or excited as Severus had hoped, rather growing angrier now.

"Listen to me, please. I know I must be- the worst boyfriend in the world. Forgetting your birthday, hitting you and such. There is no way I can atone to that. I'm bloody awful, I am, doing that to you. You deserve better."

"Damn right I do."

Regulus was still cold, voice lofty and disconnected from emotions.

"I took the Mark last night. That's why I've been sneaking around with Rosier. Not because I'm attracted to him or anything-" Severus fought the bile rising in his throat at the lie- "but because I've become a Death Eater. It was to be a surprise- for you."

"For me?" Surprise laced the younger boy's voice.

"Yes, for you. Because- I really care about you, Reg, like crazy-"

Regulus' eyes narrowed.

"And you slapping me in the face showed you care how?"

"I'm sorry- I was being an idiot, I lost control-"

"You wouldn't have slapped Lily," he said bitterly.

"Regulus." Severus was gripping the boy's hands flat on his own palms. Regulus' hands felt so unusually cold; he grew worried.

"I hate you right now."

Severus' blood ran cold. His lips were suddenly dry; he lost his voice momentarily.

"Mother always said never be with someone who's abusive. But-" a cold smile flickered across Regulus' lips, so emotionless and cruel- "Mother also said that a man who can change for the better can win a lady's heart and make her smile again. Now, I'm no lady, and Mother was most certainly talking about half-bloods and blood traitors being "changed" by being killed, but that's no matter. If you can prove to me that you will no longer disrespect me, then I will return to you. But- there is a time limit. You must make me smile and win a kiss within five days. If you fail, I'm done."

Regulus' pale fingers were stretched out as he once again observed his nails. "Well, what do you say, Severus?"

"Of course. Anything." Severus nodded.

"Then your time begins... now. In five minutes, day one will be over."

"What? But- we just decided?"

"I never said that I would play fair," Regulus smirked. He was obviously still angry.

Severus took a deep breath and nodded. He extended his arm and held out a soft wrapped package. Regulus looked slightly curious, but he simply plucked the ribbon off of the package and pulled off the wrapping paper. _Of course, it was perfectly wrapped,_ he thought wryly before biting back a gasp.

He pulled out luscious soft pale green-yellow robes made of silk. The sleeves and hem were embroidered with silver flowers. It was a beautiful article of clothing.

"It's beautiful," he murmured, keeping his voice devoid of emotions.

"Happy birthday," Severus repeated. Regulus noted how nervous he seemed, eyes stuck on the boy's face.

Regulus stood, thanking Severus in a detached voice before leaving for his dorm. He saw Severus clutching his head as he left, and the younger boy smirked. It was working perfectly.

* * *

The next morning, Regulus was pleasantly surprised when he was greeted with a large bouquet of pink roses. Severus looked slightly embarrassed as he kneeled and offered the flowers, judging by his pink cheeks.

"Get off your knees, you'll get your robes dirty," Regulus rolled his eyes before taking the roses. "They're very pretty," he said without even cracking a smile. "May I walk you down to breakfast and to your first class?" Severus asked eagerly.

"To breakfast, yes. I'm going with someone else to my first class." Regulus caught the look of disappointment in his kind-of-boyfriend's eyes, and he smiled inwardly. Perhaps this wooing would teach Severus a lesson. Regulus was sick of being disrespected; he figured that Severus needed to see how he himself felt whenever he was rejected or ignored.

Before leaving, Regulus turned to the mirror in the Common Room and observed his cheek. It was a deeper purple than yesterday, still livid but less flared and red at the edges. His skin really did bruise easily, he supposed, for he didn't understand how one smack turned his face such terrible colors. "Perhaps I should use a Glamour charm," he mused before casting the spell. To another eye, he looked perfectly fine. Only Regulus himself saw the damage that had been inflicted.

"Perfect." He headed off and left Severus to hurry after him.

* * *

Narcissa was surprised when she saw Regulus walking up to her after breakfast with Severus in tow.

"Bye," Regulus said cooly to the older boy, who grimaced and exited.

"What was that about?" the blonde questioned, but Regulus shook his head. "It's a long story. Basically, Severus and I are working on it."

"Again?" Narcissa sighed, and Regulus laughed.

"Yes, again. I know we have a lot of issues, but hopefully this one will make it easier. Hey, Narcissa..." the boy hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Did you know... about Severus?"

Narcissa smiled then. "Joining? Yes, I knew. I was there."

Regulus frowned and bit his lip before murmuring, "Ah, Cissy, why didn't you tell me?"

His cousin's expression went from pleased to worried in a matter of seconds. "He didn't tell you?" she asked worriedly, and Regulus nodded. "Not until last night. He said it was "a surprise for me". Some surprise." Regulus laughed bitterly.

"Oh, Regulus, I'm sorry, I thought you knew!" Narcissa took her cousin's hands, but he shook his head. "It's alright... Hey, do you know of a Ravenclaw with blue hair?"

Narcissa looked startled and confused; he supposed it was due to his asking questions about a Ravenclaw. Ravenclaws weren't that bad in Regulus' book; he found that they made interesting company due to their cleverness. However, this thing about Leo was bothering him. He was certain that he had never seen anyone around the school with blue hair or skin that pale and glowing, but he had to find out. It was entirely possible that he had dreamt the other boy up, but deep down Regulus refused to believe this. He distinctly remembered Leo's smell, intoxicating and... star-like? He couldn't find another word to describe the ethereal scent the boy had possessed.

He was drawn from his thoughts when Narcissa flipped her hair off of her shoulder and gave an answer. "No... why?" his cousin replied, and Regulus smiled sadly.

"No reason."

She accepted his answer and moved on to happily tell him about Lucius and their activities. Smiling, Regulus focused on what Narcissa was saying. Better that than his own life at the moment.

* * *

"A picnic? In the middle of winter?"

Severus fidgeted under Regulus' gaze. He had never felt so scorned before.

"I figured to try something new," the older boy replied, gripping the basket handles tightly until his knuckles turned white. He had borrowed the basket from the kitchens; the elves had been quite willing to help him once they found out his plan. "Master Regulus loves cake," one had squeaked as she placed one in his basket. He hoped for sure that it would work.

An odd look came to Regulus' face, almost as if it were softening, but he was back to his militant hard attitude in less than a second. "I suppose," he decided coldly, but to Severus this was a breakthrough.

"Excellent. By the lake, then?"

Regulus rolled his eyes lightly but nodded, and the two boys set off. It was an incredibly awkward walk to the lake; Severus did not quite know what to say, and his attempts at conversation were either ignored or mocked. He was growing nervous and downtrodden. He could not recall Regulus ever being this harsh to anyone. Regulus was the softest, sweetest Slytherin around, making friends with almost everybody in the school (except for Gryffindors; the boy had his limits).

"It's cold," the Black boy muttered to himself, rubbing his shoulders furiously. Severus immediately offered his cloak, which his boyfriend refused. They were standing at the Great Lake, which had frozen over weeks ago due to the cold. The Giant Squid could be seen lurking beneath the icy surface, unaffected by the cold.

Severus unrolled a blanket onto the frozen grass, and Regulus sat cross-legged across from him, staring past his shoulder. As Severus unwrapped the foods for their picnic, he was grateful that the elves had placed a heating charm on the basket, for it was as hot as it would have been if it had just been cooked.

Noticing the tips of Regulus' ungloved fingers growing blue, he hastily cast a heating charm of his own. Warmth flooded the two boys quickly, and with an internal sigh of relief, Severus watched as Regulus took the cloak that had been offered earlier.

"Would you like chicken?" the older boy asked, and Regulus shrugged. Taking it as a yes, Severus quickly handed him a plate with chicken and slices of bread. Regulus tore his food apart with his fingers neatly, wiped his hands, and ate with a knife and fork. Severus found this method both intriguing and adorable to watch; he only remembered to eat his own food when Regulus raised an eyebrow at him.

"How are your classes?" Severus attempted to start conversation.

Regulus' eyes snapped to his face, and he watched him warily for a second before choosing to reply.

"Fine."

"Are you doing well in Charms?"

"Yes."

"That's great."

"I suppose."

Regulus seemed uninterested. He ate another piece of bread and sighed. Severus was growing desperate. He needed to keep Regulus interested, to rekindle their relationship...

"Can I tell you something?" he said abruptly. The smaller boy raised his eyebrows as an answer.

"I think-" But Severus was cut off by a loud booming voice.

"Hello, Severus! Black..."

Regulus' eyes narrowed, and Severus turned, cursing inwardly. Rosier was cheerfully making his way down the hill towards them, grinning broadly.

"Hi, Rosier," Severus said dully, while Regulus simply nodded.

"Ah, Sev, I told you, call me Evan," the redhead insisted before coming to a halt in front of their picnic. Regulus looked steaming mad, but Severus told Rosier, "Don't call me Sev," firmly. The older boy saw his boyfriend's eyes widen and the smallest smile flicker across his lips, and hope rose in his chest.

Rosier shrugged, but Snape noticed a rather nasty look in his eye. "Mind if I join you?" he asked suddenly. "No. I was just leaving, anyway," Regulus replied in a forced light tone, swiftly standing and starting off. "Thank you for the picnic, Severus. It was quite... interesting." He smiled slightly before walking away.

Severus' heart swelled at the sight of Regulus' smile aimed at him, but Rosier was not quite as happy. "Who does he think he is?" he muttered to himself before pulling out his wand.

"Don't!" Severus knocked the wand out of Rosier's hand when he saw it pointed to Regulus' back. Startled, the redhead stared at Severus for a moment before a snarl rose from his throat.

"You dare-"

"I dare," Severus replied firmly. "Don't hurt Regulus."

Blue eyes met black. Rosier stared into Severus' face for a long time. His face became unreadable. "Fine," he agreed, and Severus relaxed slightly. He did not fully believe Rosier, but he knew the other boy would at least follow his promise for awhile.

"Does it still burn?"

Severus rubbed at his arm absently. "Not anymore," he said honestly. The pain had left his Mark when he had gone to sleep that night. The skin around it was also less inflamed; it had gone from red to a pale pink. The Mark itself was still as strong as ever, though, grinning up at him every time he pulled back his sleeve.

"That's good. It shows you're not fighting it," Rosier nodded. Severus thought about it. He really hadn't had time to think about fighting it: he had been too busy trying to get Regulus to forgive him. As if sensing the direction his thoughts were going in, Evan said softly, "I'm glad you took it, you know. You're so much more than this school... so much more than him... You don't even need him..."

This was too much. Severus got to his feet and said abruptly, "I think I'd best get to class soon." He packed up his picnic basket and stalked away, feeling Rosier's intense crystal-blue eyes on his back as he walked back to the castle.

* * *

_I'm so sorry for the delay! I tried to make this chapter extra-long and extra-good to make it up to y'all; please tell me if you're disappointed! Leo, the star boy, may or may not be back in the sequel, it depends... I wrote him to comfort Regulus, I hope you guys don't mind! __I love writing this story now, I must say... Thanks for reading!_


	19. Chapter 19

_Quite a bit happened the last chapter! Severus recalled how he took the Dark Mark and felt the pain of it the next day. His shortened nerves led to him slapping Regulus, and on his birthday, too. Regulus went and had a brotherly bonding session with Sirius, then a brief verbal spar with Rosier. He met a boy (who may or may not be real) who revealed that he has been watching over Regulus. After ending the night receiving a present from Severus, Regulus challenged his boyfriend: Severus must win a full smile and a kiss within five days, or the couple is through. Severus tries hard and the two have a picnic, which is crashed and ruined by Rosier. Whew! Sorry, I'm bad at summaries._

* * *

**The floor was brightly polished, the walls large, circular and golden. Candles lit the room so that it glowed even brighter, light bouncing off of the walls. Heavy blue curtains were pushed back to show the full view of the moon dancing in the sky, visible from behind the balcony's glass doors. The cool night air felt delicious on Regulus' skin as he stepped out onto the balcony. He was startled to find that he was not the only one there.**

**A man wearing black dress robes was standing near the shadows. Regulus could not quite make out his face, but his hair looked soft and shiny, skin pale as the moon. He was rather thin but tall, and he looked so familiar...**

**"Severus?"**

**The man seemed so calm, and his body language was so smooth, it couldn't be- but as the man stepped from the shadows, Regulus barely bit back a gasp. It was his boyfriend, and he was smiling slightly, if not nervously.**

**"Would you like to dance?" he asked, and Regulus stared at him for a long time. "S-sure," he agreed, a blush rising to his cheeks. Severus chuckled lightly as his own face grew red, but he put an arm around Regulus' waist and whisked him away into a waltz onto the dance floor.**

* * *

It had started when Regulus had woken up and found a note on his dresser table from an anonymous person telling him to meet them at the Room of Requirements at 8:15 sharp and dress fancy. He had never seen the handwriting before; it was elegant neat cursive, with wide loops and full strokes. Regulus had never seen handwriting like that; it was so beautiful.

Throughout the morning, Regulus weighed the pros and cons of going to meet this person. He was nervous; what if it was someone who wanted to hurt him, like Rosier? Or if it was someone angry with him? Maybe it was Sirius? He debated showing the note to his brother, but discarded this idea almost immediately. If it wasn't from Sirius, the older boy would never let him go. He would make Cissy distract him or even lock him in the bathroom; Sirius had done that before to "keep him safe".

"What's the matter, Reg?" Narcissa asked curiously as she watched her youngest cousin chewing his lip. The two were sitting in the common room before classes started, surrounded by other students who giggled and spoke among themselves.

"Ah, nothing, Cissy," he replied quickly. He was relieved when she began to tell him about her N.E.W.T. exam studies and how nervous she was.

"You'll do fine, Cissy. You're so smart, I know you'll pass. I'll help you study starting tomorrow night if you want," he suggested, and the blonde's face lit up.

"Oh, will you? Thank you so much, Reggie!" she beamed, embracing her cousin tightly, and he smiled. His mind wandered as Narcissa turned to her friends and began to chat. He ran a finger across the note, which was in his pocket. He thought hard. Who could have sent it? A sudden idea came to his head. Could it be Leo, the blue-haired boy from his birthday? Something in his mind said no, and he continued on. Severus' name popped up in his head briefly, but he pushed the thought away. Severus wouldn't bother. Besides, that wasn't even how he wrote.

Another, sudden thought crossed his mind. Should he tell Severus? They were currently kind of estranged, kind of together, should he inform his kind-of boyfriend about this note, or should he keep it a secret?

* * *

By the time lunch rolled around, Regulus had made the firm decision not to tell Severus about the note, at least not now. He was finding it quite hard to stomach lying to his boyfriend, however, and was quite jumpy as a result.

"How were your classes?" Severus asked as he sat down next to the boy. "Fine," Regulus tried to be cold, but the worry crept into his voice and made his voice rise. The older boy raised an eyebrow, but continued on to question Regulus about his Charms work; he knew that Regulus loved Charms.

"It's, um, great, we're doing lots of Summoning and Banishing Charms, I think I'm doing well!" he said hurriedly, and Severus smiled. "That's great. Can I see it?"

Regulus took his wand from his robes and said, "_Accio pumpkin juice!_ Oh, oh no..." The goblet of juice he had pointed at zoomed halfway across the table before stopping suddenly and sloshing all over the shirt of a poor second-year girl. As Regulus hurried over to her to apologize and dry her clothing, Severus puzzled over the boy's strange behavior. His magic was never that weak or half-hearted.

"It's a work in progress!" Regulus laughed nervously when he returned, tugging a loose piece of hair, a habit Severus noticed he had picked up when lying. "What's going on?" he questioned, but Regulus shook his head quickly. "Nothing, I just have to get to class, I can't be late, you know-" he was gathering his books with one hand, filling a napkin with rice with the other.

Severus stared at him for a long time.

"There's half an hour until class," he pointed out, and some of the grains of rice spilled onto his lap.

"Ah, you know, I like to get to class early! And I have to, um-ask McGonagall a question, so I'll see you soon, Sev!" Regulus gave a half wave, accidentally spilling even more rice onto both Severus and the floor, then hurried off.

Severus watched the smaller boy go, thoughts drifting beyond the Hall. He was no longer thinking of Regulus' odd behavior; he was now deliriously happy that Regulus had called him 'Sev' again.

* * *

"Um, Professor McGonagall?" Regulus stood at the doorframe, watching the witch anxiously. McGonagall looked up from the papers she was grading and straightened her glasses.

"You're awfully early for class. What is it, Black?" she commented, standing as he ventured into the room.

"Professor, I'm not sure if I feel well enough for today's lesson," he said bluntly. McGonagall looked drawn aback, but she recovered rather quickly.

"And why not, Mr. Black?" she questioned, and he hesitated before taking the Glamour off of his face. The professor gasped as the full damage to Regulus' face was revealed. "I've had it for a few days now, but it hasn't been healing. It's been getting worse," he explained, wincing as he touched his own cheek slightly.

Had it been another time, he would have been openly amused at the way the woman's lips kept moving silently, but as she was completely serious, he kept his face straight. In all honesty, he was becoming desensitized to the image of the bruises across his face. He was still quite angry with Severus about it, but the older male was showing true signs of remorse and displaying his ability to be a loving boyfriend. Regulus appreciated it quite a bit, though he was always sure to keep his feelings hidden. He would let them all out at the end of the five days.

Regulus was brought back to the present when McGonagall found her voice. "What happened to you, Black?" she whispered, stepping closer. Her arm was outstretched, as if she were about to touch his face.

_Please don't_, he thought fervently before thinking up a lie. "I um, got into an accident with my-er, Whomping Willow. I was clipping its branches and it... it got annoyed and whipped out and smacked me," he decided. Thankfully, she did not question his hesitations, only reached out as though to hug him.

He swore he would never be able to look at Professor McGonagall the same way ever again if she hugged him. It would just be too awkward. He was praying to the stars now, begging for the woman to keep her personal bubble... But she was recovering from her tiny display of emotions; her hands were down again as she looked down at the floor and straightened her glasses.

"Yes, of course. Go ahead to the hospital wing, Mr. Black," she nodded. He thanked her quickly and departed the room, displaying an impressive combination of wincing and giggling.

* * *

"You're back awfully early," Narcissa commented at the end of the day when Regulus returned to the common room, breathless and pink-faced.

"Herbology was dismissed a bit before the bell," he panted before kneeling at the fire.

"A bit? You're out forty-five minutes early," the blonde pointed out, but Regulus shrugged. "You're here."

"I'm _studying_."

"Are you? It looks to me like you've been talking with Lucius through the fires," the Black boy commented innocently as he stared at the Floo powder on the carpet, laughing when Narcissa threw a quill at him. "I was studying and Lucius was helping me," she huffed, but he was no longer listening, he was so busy giggling.

Narcissa was not quite as amused. "You giggle like a girl, Reggie," she told him, but he did not appear to hear her. By now, he was rolling on the carpet laughing, though his cousin could not see what on earth was so funny about her and Lucius talking through the fires. When she asked, she was not given an answer, only more hysterical laughter.

The blonde was beginning to grow annoyed. "Reggie, if you don't shut up I won't give you your birthday present," she threatened. Though the occasional hiccup of a giggle slipped from Regulus' lips, he was for the most part quiet as he sat up suddenly and crossed his legs.

"Birthday present?"

"That's right, Lucius and I got you something," she nodded, expecting more enthusiasm, but all she managed to get was polite interest.

"Thank you, Cissy," he thanked her, and she looked confused. "Don't you even want to see it?"

He shook his head.

"Not yet. But Cissy, can you do me a favor and put it on my bed? I want to open it later before I go to sleep, right now I've got an urge to study," he explained, and she rolled her eyes. "I suppose," Narcissa pretend-sighed, delighted when Regulus crawled forward and hugged her legs.

"Thanks so much, Cissy!" he beamed, and she smiled back. She had been worried about Regulus as of late, he had seemed so...dark. But now he seemed as though he were returning to his regular self, at least part of the way.

"So, how was your birthday? Sorry I wasn't around to celebrate with you."

Regulus froze and thought for a moment before replying in a forced tone. "It was rather nice. I, um, spent time with Sirius, he made me a cake." Thankfully, Narcissa did not seem to notice his stiffer pattern of speech; rather, she seemed pleased that he and Sirius had spent time together.

"That's great, Reggie, maybe you and Sirius will be close again!" she encouraged, but he shook his head. "I doubt it for some reason."

They lapsed into peaceful silence before Narcissa suddenly began to cry. Startled, Regulus stared at her for a few minutes. He had no idea how to respond; he had only seen Narcissa cry when they were children. She had stopped showing her tears at a certain age, as all Blacks were required to keep a stiff upper lip in the public and even in private.

"Cissy, what's wrong?" he demanded after regaining his composure, wrapping an arm around her shoulders as the tears dripped down her cheeks. "Reg- you've changed so much, Sirius has changed so much, everything is so different!" she sobbed into his collarbone, small shoulders shaking. When he asked how, she launched into a tearful explanation.

"Everything has changed so much since we were children. Sirius has distanced himself from the family, he's even moved out of the house, and he's in Gryffindor! You're growing up, dating, kissing, and you always seem so sad and hurt- Bella's getting married this summer, and I'm engaged!" Narcissa was wailing now, cupping her face in her hands and pressing herself onto Regulus' shoulder.

Regulus was stunned. "Engaged? Since when, Cissy?" he asked.

Narcissa's long blonde hair was a mess around her face. "Since your birthday," she sniffled, "Lucius told me to skip classes and come down to meet him, said he had something to tell me. We went out, into London, and he proposed right there, and I accepted, but only because I love him and I can't embarrass him like that in public, but I'm not ready-" Nervously, she showed him her ring, a ridiculously large diamond encrusted with seven other diamonds on a silver band.

"It's gorgeous," he said distractedly, taking her hand and examining the ring. "Bet he paid more than a few pretty pennies for it. Anyways, Cissy, change isn't always bad. I mean, yes, there are definitely days when I wish things could go back to the way things used to be-" he swallowed the tears rising in his throat- "but think of all the good parts. After all, yes, you're scared, but you're getting _engaged_ to Lucius, and you love him so much! It's the start of your life, Cissy! Pretty soon, you'll be out of school, getting married, having babies..."

She smiled slightly at the idea of babies. "Lucius and I would have pretty babies," she sniffed, and he grinned encouragingly.

"Perfect, pretty blonde babies," he nodded, relieved when Narcissa began to smile again and wiped the tears off of her cheeks. "I hope so," she said as she dabbed her eyes with a handkerchief Regulus handed her.

"I know so."

Narcissa grinned at him. "Thanks for that, Reggie. I've been needing a shoulder to cry on." She giggled as she noticed the wetness of his shirt, stained with tears from his shoulder to his mid-rib cage. Her cousin laughed back, his dancing, singing laughter so unlike Sirius' bark of a laugh.

"Any time, Cissy."

* * *

Regulus gazed at himself in the mirror as he nervously put together the clasp of his locket. He watched his reflection with a critical eye; he was beginning to not only detest mirrors, but his own appearance as well. He had not yet put the Glamour on his face, so the bruise showed itself with all of its ugliness. His skin was too pale and ghostly in his own eyes, his eyes too wide and awkward in his face, his hair too boring, not fitting his face. He touched his collarbone, which seemed to bulge out of his skin, and his neck, which seemed too short for his body...

Regulus shook his head to draw himself from his negative mood. He had just taken a bath and donned the new robes Severus had given him. He felt slightly guilty about wearing the clothes Severus had given him to see another, but told himself it was simply because he had not yet washed his fancy robes (he refused to acknowledge that he could do it magically).

After wrapping his hair around his wand, he was pleased to notice the soft curls he had created. He left his hair down, letting his curls hang loose over his forehead and right eye. The Black family locket that he wore at his neck complimented the green of his robes quite nicely. He was not satisfied with his appearance by far, but it was acceptable.

He checked his watch; it was eight-oh-three. He had twelve minutes to get to the Room of Requirements. Perfect.

As Regulus slipped out of the common room, he was relieved when no one stopped him or called out to him. He was going by completely unnoticed- he bumped into a hard chest suddenly, and nearly fell to the ground.

"Alright, Black?"

If Rosier said "alright, Black" one more time, Regulus swore he was going to destroy the older male, he thought angrily as he straightened and forced a sweet smile on his face. Might as well play nice.

"Yes, thank you, I'm fine," he nodded, inclining his head slightly before starting around Rosier, but the redhead was not quite done.

Regulus was chagrined when Rosier stepped in his way once again. "Where are you going?" he questioned. Regulus laughed lightly. "Just to detention," he replied, thinking fast. The redhead raised his eyebrows. "In dress robes?"

"All my other ones are destroyed, don't have time to fix them," Regulus explained nervously, ducking underneath Rosier's arm and out of the common room. He broke into a quick walk, checking behind him every so often to make sure Rosier was not following him.

Regulus was relieved when he reached the Room of Requirements at eight-fourteen without any companions. He found another note taped to the wall written in the same elegant handwriting as the earlier note. This one said:

_Regulus; think about needing a beautiful room with your nighttime companion. Hopefully, it will work. If not, exit the room and try again._

Feeling incredibly nervous, Regulus closed his eyes and thought hard about what had been described. He pressed his hand to the wall, feeling the cool stone turn warm and smooth underneath his fingers. He opened his eyes to find a golden door gleaming brightly. Trembling, he opened the door.

* * *

The floor was brightly polished, the walls large, circular and golden. Candles lit the room so that it glowed even brighter, light bouncing off of the walls. Heavy blue curtains were pushed back to show the full view of the moon dancing in the sky, visible from behind the balcony's glass doors. The cool night air felt delicious on Regulus' skin as he stepped out onto the balcony. He was startled to find that he was not the only one there.

A man wearing black dress robes was standing near the shadows. Regulus could not quite make out his face, but his hair looked soft and shiny, skin pale as the moon. He was rather thin but tall, and he looked so familiar...

"Severus?"

The man seemed so calm, and his body language was so smooth, it couldn't be- but as the man stepped from the shadows, Regulus barely bit back a gasp. It was his boyfriend, and he was smiling slightly, if not nervously.

"Would you like to dance?" he asked, and Regulus stared at him for a long time. "S-sure," he agreed, a blush rising to his cheeks. Severus chuckled lightly as his own face grew red, but he put an arm around Regulus' waist and whisked him away into a waltz onto the dance floor.

They danced smoothly and sweetly, with Regulus unable to stop staring at the older boy. Severus was an incredibly wonderful dancer, he thought dreamily, though he was still dazed. He noticed an invisible orchestra playing in the background, a piece that was classical with a modern, exuberant twist.

The couple spun around the dance floor, unable to take their eyes off of one another. Regulus was struck dumb by the whole scene. He eagerly drank in Severus' every feature, marveling and filled with awe; he had forgotten over the past few days just how truly handsome and wonderful Severus was. Joy was rising quickly in Regulus' stomach, jolting and rising when Severus twirled him then lowered his body close to the floor. It felt so _right_.

"Severus, you arranged for this?" he asked when the music stopped. They separated slightly, with Severus' hands still lightly touching Regulus' hips.

"Mmm, I did," the older boy agreed with a nod. He looked to be enjoying Regulus' confusion.

"Why?"

Severus chuckled and pulled Regulus in closer as the music began again, this time with a slow violin solo. "Well," he began, "I remembered your agreement, and decided to really go above average. So I went and set up the Room of Requirement then wrote the note. It took awhile to change my handwriting, make it fancier so you wouldn't think it was me. Do you like it?"

The older boy was worried when Regulus grew silent. He stared up at Severus for a long time, and the older boy grew nervous. Would Regulus grow angry? Would he scream or even worse- would he break up with Severus?

A wide grin took over Regulus' face suddenly, and he threw his arms around Severus' neck.

"Oh, Sev," he laughed into the other's shoulder, and Severus gently reached for his chin. He stared into Regulus' eyes carefully, leaning in slowly to give the boy time to pull away if necessary. When he did not, Severus closed his mouth over Regulus'.

Relief and happiness burst from Severus' chest as he kissed his boyfriend. He had missed Regulus so much over the past three days, his sweet, lovely, perfect one. There was so much adoration pouring from the bottom of Severus' heart and into his lips that he nearly suffocated the smaller boy. At last, when Regulus pulled away, he was laughing as tears poured down his cheeks.

"Promise me you won't ever do that again," the Black boy demanded as he was rocked back and forth in his boyfriend's arms.

"I promise," Severus vowed, and he truly meant it.

* * *

_I didn't like this chapter, I'll be honest. And just so y'all know, I NEVER condone violence or domestic abuse, nor the forgiving of abusers. Seen too much of it to accept it; it's not an acceptable way to live. Be that as it may, my mind is insane and this is the product. I want to (hopefully) keep it lighter from now on. Only a few more chapters until the end!_

_Shout-outs to fan girl 666, 11Violet11, and ImaginationWalks; you guys are the reason I keep writing : ) Sorry if I don't reply to PMs, trying to get the puppy adjusted to home life._

_See you guys (hopefully) soon- we've got a storm coming towards us._


	20. Chapter 20

As winter rolled into spring, Regulus grew even happier with the passing months and warm weather. He liked the winter for its snow, but spring was definitely his favorite season; the presence of his classmates combined with the warmth outside of the castle made for a perfect combination in Regulus' eyes. That combined with the fact that he could now enjoy the outside with his boyfriend was like heaven for the boy.

Unfortunately, Severus was very often busy studying for his N.E.W.T.s; he had very little spare time, most of which he spent sleeping or studying even more. Regulus was patient, helping his boyfriend study and trying to calm his frazzled nerves, but he couldn't help himself wishing that they could spend more time together as the spring flowers blossomed.

"Do you want to do your studying outside today?" Regulus asked Severus as the older boy hurried into the common room, looking nervous and panicked. "Today I think I'll go over Transfiguration-what?" the older boy stopped in the middle of his explanation and stared at his boyfriend, who gazed up at him expectantly.

"I said, 'do you want to do your studying outside today?' It's very nice out, and no offense, but- you look like you need the air," he explained, noting Severus' pasty skin.

"Reg, I have to _study_, I don't have time to go outside," Severus seemed to view their conversation as seconds of possible study time wasted. He dropped his books onto the desk and began to read quickly.

Regulus forced his temper down.

"I know, but going out to study won't mess you up. In fact, it may even help you focus more, what with the fresh air, the birds chirping, the grass growing-"

Severus looked up and smiled slightly. "How about another day, okay? I really want to work indoors," he replied. Regulus was calm as he rose to his feet, explaining that he was going to go help Narcissa study. Severus nodded and returned to his textbooks.

* * *

"Conjunctivitis Curse," Regulus said boredly, barely flinching when Narcissa cast the spell on him. He was practically blind, his vision going blurry and dark until he could barely see a thing. What had been his own legs crossed in front of him in the grass was now a massive swirl of dark blue and black, the grass edging slowly into darkness before settling for an unfocused forest green. He placed an experimental hand in front of his own eyes, only to see shattered fragments of off-white being eaten at the edges by black.

"Sorry, Reg," he heard his cousin apologize, but he shrugged. "You have to study."

She helped him sit down next to her, and he felt her body heat. "I don't know when it'll wear off," she noted, a hint of anxiousness creeping into her voice, but Regulus was unfazed. "It's fine. It just gives me an excuse to skip McGonagell's class. Although, I'm pretty sure I could stay in class, I'd just need some help," he noted.

He felt Narcissa's fingers gripping his arm tightly as the sound of flipping pages cut through the quiet air.

"I think I'm done for now," she was saying, and he heard the soft _thump_ of a book closing. "Come on, let's take you to Madam Pomfrey, see how long this spell will last. Oh, I'm sorry, Regulus," she apologized. He was stunned silent for a moment; he could barely recall an occasion upon which Narcissa called him by his full name.

"It's fine... Cissy?"

She held his arm and pulled him up. "Hmm?" she said absently.

He started to open his mouth, then shook his head.

"Nothing."

Regulus listened as his cousin muttered both to herself and him about how nervous she was, both in regards to her engagement and her N.E.W.T.s. He heard her shoving books in her bag, clicking the top shut before doing... something, he puzzled, that sounded as though she were speaking in a muffled voice.

"Reg, I'm going to leave you here, okay?" she said abruptly, and his jaw nearly dropped.

"What? Hell, no!"

"Regulus Black, watch your mouth!" the blonde scolded, but Regulus was unfazed.

"No! Cissy, you can't strand me here after you put the Conjunctivitis Curse on me! I can barely see a thing, can't even focus on my own shoes!" he protested, growing annoyed as she placed a cool finger over his lips.

"Trust me, alright? I'll see you later, bye, lovely!"

"I'm going to rip your pretty blonde hair out strand by strand if you leave me here, Cissy!" Regulus threatened emptily, but he heard her tinkling laughter as her voice grew further and further away.

Regulus scowled deeply and plopped into the grass. He was quite angry with Narcissa at the moment, as well as seventh-years in general. Who did Narcissa think she was, just cursing him, not knowing the counter-curse, and leaving him all alone?

"Need some help?"

"Severus!" Regulus sighed in relief at the familiar snarking voice. He felt a slim, strong hand grasp his own and pull him from the grass, the sudden motion forcing him to fall into Severus' chest. "Clumsy, hmm?" Severus murmured, and Regulus rolled his eyes. "Not my fault. Cissy cursed me, and now I can't see."

"Can't see?" Severus sounded concerned.

"Just blurs and darkness. Conjunctivitis Curse."

"Ahh. Sorry, I don't know the counter-curse, but maybe Madam Pomfrey knows," the older boy suggested.

"That's what Narcissa said before she ditched me," the smaller boy grumbled, and Severus laughed. Regulus enjoyed the sound, rich and real. Severus really needed to laugh more often, he truly had a beautiful laugh, the boy mused. When he told Severus this, he could practically hear the older boy rolling his eyes.

"You're insane."

"You love me for it."

Regulus was not dumb; he felt Severus stiffen at the word 'love', and he hurt. Badly. But he forced a smile to his face when Severus quickly suggested that they get going before lunch was over.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey poked and prodded before announcing that the spell would be quite simple to remove, but that Regulus might be coming down with a cold soon. He was more than relieved when she tapped the lids of his eyes (it stung) and removed the Curse. The slight pain that had been building at the corner of his eyes was gone; he could see again.

"Thank you so much, Madam Pomfrey!" Regulus thanked the mediwitch happily before hopping down from the bed and running off, Severus hurrying after him after shouting a quick thanks as well.

"Regulus, wait up!" Severus called, but his boyfriend shouted that he had to hurry to class and he'd see Severus later. Severus slowed and paused, watching Regulus' thin frame running ahead.

"Figures. Might as well head to class myself," Severus sighed, running a hand through his hair before spinning around on his heel and heading for the dungeons.

He was startled when Narcissa seemed to appear out of nowhere, smiling wickedly.

"You took him to the hospital wing?" she asked as she walked along side of him. Severus nodded slowly, staring at Narcissa distrustfully. The blonde seemed to hear his train of thoughts, for she rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Please, I don't want anything. Bella just told me to give this to you."

She handed him a blood-red thick piece of parchment that had a piece of black lace across the front and was stiff to the touch. Curious, Severus read the ebony text; _black on dark red is quite hard to read,_ he thought to himself.

_You, Severus Snape, are invited to attend the nuptials that are to be shared between Bellatrix Black and Rodolphus Lestrange. The wedding is to take place on June 20. Owl the couple if you are not able to attend._

Severus blinked twice. He looked up at Narcissa. The blonde girl was shaking with silent laughter, smirking widely as she pointed at him.

"What's so funny?" he asked, and she managed to explain between hysterical giggles, "The look on your face is beyond hilarious, Snape."

He snarled and rolled his eyes, though Narcissa was unfazed. "Please, you must forget that I'm engaged to Lucius Malfoy. Lucius _created_ the evil look. Snape, you're nothing special," she told him after she calmed down. He had to squash his rising temper before he could trust himself to speak.

"Anyway, why did Bellatrix invite me to her wedding?"

He was slightly disappointed when Narcissa raised her eyebrows to the negative. "I don't know. I'm assuming that she was either forced by Mother or she did it to make Regulus happy."

Severus mulled this over. He did not particularly want to go to Bellatrix's wedding. He did not like the woman, nor did he enjoy celebrations and loud events, especially considering the hordes of people that were always at them. On the other hand, Bellatrix was extremely violent, not to mention crazy; who knew what she would do to him if he declined the invitation? Then again, she might be angrier if he bothered to show up.

"I'd accept if I were you. Bella's getting crazier as the wedding gets closer. I think she'd lose her mind if anyone declined. That's the only reason Evan's going," Narcissa added carelessly.

Severus' blood froze. He managed to keep his voice from betraying his inner turmoil as he asked, "Evan? Rosier's coming?"

"Him and his entire family. Rodolphus' family is close to the Rosiers, and as a result, they were invited. Bella can't stand them." Narcissa was smirking until she saw the look on Snape's face.

Immediately, the blonde turned sympathetic, putting a manicured hand on the boy's shoulder and murmuring, "Hopefully he won't be too bad."

"Hopefully..." Severus swallowed and forced himself to stay calm. After all, what was the worst that could happen?

* * *

_I know it's kind of short, I'm sorry. Just hurrying to get a few chapters typed before we lose power. The newscasters are freaking me out, I'm all scared and paranoid... Crazy, I know. Anyways..._

_I've been thinking of writing some one-shots and other stories with other couples in the Harry Potter world soon. I appreciate a lot of pairings, so if anyone has any suggestions I'd be so grateful! Thanks for reading, you guys!_


	21. Chapter 21

A day after Regulus had finished his exams, Severus' N.E.W.T.s were set to begin. The tests began quite early in the morning, so Regulus got up to wish his boyfriend good luck.

"Morning, Sev," he yawned sleepily as he descended from the staircase. He wore his pajamas still, for he intended to go back to sleep after seeing Severus.

In spite of his nerves, Severus cracked a smile at the sight of Regulus yawning and wearing his Christmas pajamas still. "Good morning," he replied, shifting his weight from one foot to another.

"Let's sit," Regulus suggested, plopping down on the couch and patting the space next to him. "You'll do fine," the smaller boy soothed as he rested his head on Severus' chest.

"I don't know." The older boy was trying his hardest to keep up his façade of calm, but Regulus saw right through it. "Look, Sev. You've been studying for _months_ now. You know all of the material. You're smart, probably the smartest in the school. You've got this, don't worry about it so much or you'll make yourself ill," the smaller Slytherin soothed. He patted Severus' arm to calm him; Regulus was relieved when it worked and Severus relaxed.

He smiled slightly and leaned in to Regulus, pressing his lips to his boyfriend's nose. "Thanks," he murmured before rising to his feet; other seventh-years were beginning to exit the common room, heading for their exams.

Immediately, a nervous look layered with forced confidence masked Severus' face. To another, it would look as though he were calm, but Regulus had spent too much time watching and loving the boy to be fooled.

"Well," Severus' voice cut through his thoughts, "here I go."

"Good luck! You'll do bloody amazing," Regulus vowed, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Severus. His boyfriend seemed to be growing taller each day, shooting up towards the sky and leaving Regulus feeling tiny and stranded on the ground.

Severus smiled weakly before turning his back and stalking quickly out of the common room. After he left, Regulus sighed and sunk back into the couch, pressing his face onto a cushion. He could feel trouble coming; it was rising in his bones.

* * *

Regulus let his fingers skim the surface of the Great Lake, watching the Giant Squid as it basked in the sun a great distance away. It was another perfect day, with a bright blue sky, big puffy clouds, and intense sun. Regulus enjoyed the feel of the sun's rays soaking into his skin, causing it to feel burning hot and unusually tight on his bones. He was beginning to enjoy his alone time.

In a way, he mused, the N.E.W.T.s were a double-edged sword. On the one hand, Severus was so busy he barely got to see the boy; mealtimes and the occasional study session were the most Regulus could get nowadays without getting snapped at for distracting the older boy. It was quite frustrating at times to have such a kissable person that was too busy to kiss.

On the other hand, Regulus had quite a bit of free time to do whatever he wanted. He took walks around the castle, went to the library, even got to talk to the ghosts uninterrupted (the ghosts disturbed Severus for some reason). As an added bonus, Rosier was too busy to harass him.

The redhead had taken to tripping Regulus in the halls, making disgusting and crude comments, and trying to curse the boy. Regulus had been to the hospital wing too many times to count in the past few weeks, all incidents caused by Rosier. Madam Pomfrey was under the impression that he was either extremely clumsy or a victim of abuse.

_Not too far from_, Regulus rolled his eyes before stretching out in the grass. He was in his essence right now, just basking in the sun. He tugged at his curls with a frown. His hair was beginning to bother him; it was growing much too long, and he felt that it did not suit his face. He contemplated cutting it, but realized how angry his parents would be. For some reason, they refused to let him cut his hair unless it was a trim.

"Damn, I've got to buy Bella's wedding gift," he groaned aloud to himself, smacking his forehead. Bellatrix's wedding was in two weeks, and he still had not bought her a present. He decided to buy it on their last trip of the year to Hogsmeade, which was coming up this Saturday.

He checked his watch. He had been sitting by the lake for nearly three hours. _Severus' exams should be done for the night, I'll go see him,_ he decided, rising slowly and walking up to the castle.

* * *

Severus swore he was going to murder Regulus. Just pull his hair out and then sew his lips shut. Maybe then he'd be less annoying.

"What did you just say?" the Black boy was asking in a voice of forced calm.

Severus glared back at him, sallow face bright with anger and annoyance.

"I _said_ that you absolutely _cannot_ fly on your own, ever, Black," he sighed. He and Regulus had been having this conversation for over half an hour, and it was beginning to itch on Severus' nerves. He had studying to do; he couldn't waste time with Regulus' nonsense.

"You're so wrong it's not even funny," Regulus snapped, and Severus growled lightly in the back of his throat. He was losing patience fast, and he still had to review his Astronomy notes.

"Stop being stupid, how on earth are you going to fly?"

"Magic, dummy. _Wingardium Leviosa,_ maybe."

Severus stared at Regulus for a long time.

"I think you've just completely lost your mind," he finally stated.

Regulus huffed and crossed his arms before a sweet smile came to his face. Severus was instantly wary; sudden smiles were always suspicious with Regulus.

"You're right, Severus. Of _course_ I can't fly. But you can," Regulus said sweetly, batting his eyelashes. Severus opened his mouth to protest, but Regulus had already drawn his wand.

"_Levicorpus,"_ he heard his boyfriend whisper before he felt a jerking sensation in his ankle that lifted him into the air and hung him upside-down. Blood immediately began to travel to his head, reddening his face and causing a swelling feeling that made Severus feel as though his body were about to burst into confetti. The pressure settling around his ankle was painful as well, as though a hand were grabbing him tightly. But the anger was the worst part.

"Did you just use _my_ spell against me?" he tried to sound as menacing as possible, considering that he was hanging in the air by his ankle. Unfortunately, Regulus was not fazed. "Yup," he nodded nonchalantly, staring at Severus with mild interest.

Severus' head felt to be swelling like a balloon; were it not for Regulus' wand lying still between his fingers he would've sworn that the younger boy had put a swelling charm on him as well.

"Your face is very purple," Regulus noted. "Put me down!" Severus yelled. He was relieved when the pressure on his ankle loosened, and he sunk down to the ground. Breathing heavily, the half-blood could have sworn that he felt the blood leaving his head and traveling down to his toes. Severus sighed in relief.

Regulus' face was suddenly inches from his own, an impish smile spread across the younger boy's lips. He leaned down and kissed Severus lightly, then pulled away.

"What was all that about?" Severus asked quietly.

"To get your attention," Regulus whispered cheekily, and he leaned in to kiss Severus once more.

* * *

_I'm sorry, that one was short AND lame, but it's kind of a filler chapter._

_Wow, it's been awhile! I'm very sorry, you all! School has been so crazy, in both good ways and bad ways... But there have been some great parts : )_

_I think this is one of the last chapters for this part of the story, then there's the next story hopefully! I'll see you all soon, and thanks for all the reviews, favs, and views! They mean a lot to me, even when I don't reply to them. : )_


End file.
